The Anbu Child - (Naruto Uzumaki Love Story)
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: She was brought to the front door step of the ROOT foundation the night of the Nine Tailed Fox attack for which Danzo brought her in and trained her to be in the ROOT. She became one of the strongest ROOT there was in her time. Lord Third Hokage found out of Danzo training a little girl at the age of five and made her part of his personal Anbu.
1. Bell Ciera

(This so you all know about my OC, and for me to remember who my OC is, lol!)

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Blood type: AB

Birthday: March 24

Personality: Quirky, Quiet, Happy, and Observational

Good Traits: She is quick on her feet, is always happy, and is charming

Bad Traits: Has a hard time understanding Sarcasm/Emotions

Likes: Singing, Music, Team Kakashi, Hinata, and Peace

Dislikes: Bad People, People who dislikes Naruto, and War

Hobbies: Hanging out with Hinata and Team Kakashi, Listening to music and singing, and Training

Fear: Losing her team and others around her

Strengths: Her arm strength, Her ability to dodge attacks, Strategizing, and making friends.

Favorites:

Foods: Ramen, Pocky, Dango, and Suckers

Drinks: Green Tea

Colors: Black and Blue

Season: Winter

Weather: Snow

Animal: Squirrel

Appearance:

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Goes down to her shoulders and has a blue rose on the side of her head

Eye Color: Bright Blue

Body Type: Slim, muscular, slight curves

Relationships:

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Best Friend: Hinata

Friends: Team Kakashi and the Hokage

History:

She was brought to the front door step of the ROOT foundation the night of the Nine Tailed Fox attack for which Danzo brought her in and trained her to be in the ROOT. She became one of the strongest ROOT there was in her time. Lord Third Hokage found out of Danzo training a little girl at the age of five and made her part of his personal Anbu. Her first mission as a new Anbu was to watch over a kid her age named Naruto Uzumaki and make sure that the villagers don't hurt him. She has stopped many attempts of villagers hurting Naruto to the point where she goes to the Hokage, five years later, and asked if there was a better way to watch over Naruto.

And that is where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 1: The Academy - Part 1

(Bell's Point Of View)

Running... He was always running...

"You little demon! Down show your freakish face here again!" Angry Voices shouted at him, but he kept running. He kept his head down with his golden hair whisking in the air.

They started throwing sharp rocks which hit his arms and legs. They were throwing rocks because he was running to fast for them to catch him at the pace he is going.

My eyes narrowed because I knew that this always happened to him and this was the only treatment they gave him other then glares and calling him a brat or demon.

I see him turn and try to face the crowd of villagers, but right before he was going to say something, a giant rock hits him in the head which made him fall down with a hard thud.

I could see the blood falling from his face from the impact from the rock that hit his head.

The villagers caught up to him, but right before they touched him, I sent out a gust of wind which made them turn around to see me in an Anbu mask which made them freak out.

"Anbu-san! We weren't doing anything wrong... we were just trying to get rid of the dem..." I sent out another gust of wind which made villagers fall down and run away.

I start to walk up to Naruto and he starts freaking out, like I was going to hurt him. I slowly came into his line of sight and he saw my mask and called out my Anbu name which was "Risu".

I knelled down and hugged him as he hugged me back. We were about the same size but thanks to my strength, I was able to give him a piggy back ride.

"Why do you wear a mask all the time?" He asked me for which I giggled. "Naruto... haven't you learned about Anbu in the Academy? We wear the mask in pride to show that we protect our village... also, we just want to mysterious!"

He laughed and said, "Then can you tell me your real name?" I shook my head, "That's classified, Naruto, sorry..." He sighed but agreed and laid his head on my shoulder then spoke.

"I will get to see your face and know your real name, dattebayo. That's a promise!" I giggled at his promise as I walked up the stairs to his apartment.

I took out the spare key from my pocket and put it in the key slot then opened the door. I walked over to his room and laid him on his bed.

I went to his bathroom and grabbed the medical kit so I could treat Naruto's wounds. I came back to his room to see him on his bed looking out the window then smiled at me when I came into the room.

I told him to take off his shirt which made him blush, which confused but he did anyways and I saw bruises of when the rocks hit his torso. Luckily, I got there in time before they did any damage.

I put a special cream on his wounds then I lifted up his pant legs so I could look at his legs. They were also very bruised so I put cream on that as well.

I then looked at his head to see a deep wound near the forehead so I hurry and grabbed a rag and some water so I could clean it. He mumbled about it hurt which made me giggle.

I finished cleaning it, then I put bandages around it so it could heal. Though, knowing Naruto, it would all be healed by morning, thanks to the Nine Tailed Fox.

I put his shirt back on him then I tucked him into bed and was about to leave until I heard him say, "No, come back, I love you!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him with a smile on my face that he couldn't see. "I thought you love that Sakura girl?" He shook his head.

"I only pretend to love her! I really love you, and when I get to know you and your name, we will get married!" My heart was pounding out of my chest as he said those words.

It was true. I was in love with this little knuckle head since I started watching him but I was in Anbu, I wasn't able to do anything with him except to watch over him.

I walked over to him and lifted up my mask enough that I could kiss him on the forehead and he still wouldn't see my face. "Goodnight, Naruto..."

With that, I left him to sleep and I went to talk to the Hokage.

Once I made it to the Hokage Tower, I waited outside his window, until he called me in. We did this often, since I didn't like going through the door and seeing all those people.

I teleported in and knelled down in front of him for which he told me to stand. "So, how is Naruto doing?" I shook my head in disappointment which made him sigh and asked for my report.

"Sir, there were about fifteen villagers who attacked him... they chased him for an hour but finally got to him by throwing a rock at his head... I was able to stop them before any more damage happened."

He took a puff from his pipe and asked me if I healed him for which I nodded and he told me that I was dismissed, but I didn't move.

He looked at me with confusion and asked what was wrong. I knelled back down and look down as well, "Sir, is there anyway that I can protect Naruto, to be closer to him?"

He told me to stand and to take off my mask for which I slowly stood and took off my mask. He smiled at me, "Its better to talk to you when there is nothing covering that beautiful face of yours..."

I blushed at his comment and looked down in embarrassment. He rubbed his chin, thinking as I looked back at him with a straight face.

"So you want to be closer to him... any reason why?" I looked down as my heart began to race and I said that I just wanted to protect him better.

I looked back up at him and he was giving me a strange look for which I looked confused but put back my straight face.

"Alright, if you want to protect him so badly, then you can become a student at the Academy where Naruto will be staying. You will become a Genin with him, but you must keep your identity a secret."

I nodded with a smile but then I looked at my clothes to see that I only owned Anbu clothes. Lord Hokage smiled at me then laughed at my predicament.

"I will get you a fresh set of clothes at eight o'clock sharp, an hour before school starts, okay?" I smiled and nodded.

He motioned me to come over to him so I walked over to him and was sitting in his lap as he pet my hair. "I'm glad that you are going to the Academy. Now you can make friends your age and be with your crush as well."

I looked up at him and asked how he knew and he poked my nose, "I know everything, Bell." I hummed. "I haven't heard anyone call me by that name since came to the Anbu."

He hummed as well then made me look at him. "Well, from now on, you will be Bell Ciera! Got it?" I nodded as I thought of my new code name. Bell Ciera... Beauty Angel... I love it.

I jumped off his lap as I saw that it was ten o'clock so I had to check on Naruto before I went to bed so I said goodbye to Lord Hokage then I shushuned to Naruto's Apartment.

I looked through his window to see his hands over his head like he is on a roller coaster and his blanket spewed around him.

I shushuned into his room so I could put the blanket on top of him then kissed him on the forehead and teleported home.

Once I was in my apartment, I took off my sweaty clothes and put them in the washer to be cleaned. I put on a tank top and shorts then laid on my bed.

I laid there, thinking of what transpired tonight.

First off, Naruto said he loved me! Probably if he knew me without the mask on though then he would change his mind... Second, I am joining the Academy!

This would be my first time being around people my age except for Naruto so I didn't know what to expect but I knew that I was going to have a good time.

With that... I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**********Time skip brought to you by this being the first time skip of the series!**********

I woke up to my alarm clock going off which made me groan but I was able to roll over and turn it off. I got out of bed and I took a shower which relaxed my aching bones from yesterday.

After my shower, I put on my Anbu clothing and put on my mask because that is the only type of clothing I have.

I looked at the clock to see that it was seven thirty, so I had thirty more minutes before I had to leave and grab my Academy needs from the Hokage.

I decided that I would go check on Naruto to make sure that he is okay.

Teleporting to his apartment window, I see that he is at the kitchen table, eating a piece of toast and some milk. I smiled, knowing that he was okay, so I didn't have to worry.

I ran across the buildings till I got to the Hokage Office for which I teleported inside and knelled down in front of him.

He hummed as he looked outside, "You arrive here at eight o'clock sharp every time, Risu, amazing." I giggled at his remark and he turned to look at me.

"Take off your mask Risu and face me properly." I stood and took off my mask then shook my head to get the hair out of my face.

He smiled at me as I was about to turn in my mask but he stopped me. "I still want you to look over Naruto at night, and do some off missions, okay?" I nodded and put my mask on my belt.

He nodded his head as he stood up and went over to the closet that was in the corner of the office. He opened it and I could see three out fits. "I want you to choose one then I will make copies of that out fit, got it?"

I nodded as I looked at each outfit.

The first one was a light brown and had a bowl shaped hood that covered the bottom half of your face. It kind of reminded me of the Aburame clan.

The second one was quite revealing so I knew that I wasn't going to choose that one.

The last one was somthing that caught my eye. It was a light blue out fit with boots that up to my thighs which made me proud to wear them.

I pointed at them and jumped up and down like I was a little child on sugar which made Lord Hokage laugh and take the out fit out of the closet and give it to me.

I ordered him to turn around so he wouldn't see me change which made him chuckle but turned around anyway.

I took off my Anbu clothes so I was just in the same shorts and tank top that I wore to bed last night. I put the fish net on first then the top of the out fit. Next I put on my new pair of shorts and my thigh high boots.

I told Lord Hokage to turn around and when he did he gasped and said, "Now I remember why I gave you the code name Bell Ciera..." I giggled and walked over to the mirror that was next to the closet.

I gasped as I saw myself for the first time in five years because Anbu weren't allowed to take off their masks.

I saw that I had light blue eyes that stuck out and straight black hair that went down to my shoulder blades. My face was a heart shape which got my thinking of who my parents were and who I got it from/.

I smiled, getting the depressing thought of my parents out of my head, and turned to see Lord Hokage pulling somthing out of his pocket. He pulled out something and put it in my hair so I looked in the mirror and gasped.

It was a blue flower that had two bead lines coming from the bottom. I turned and bowed, giving him my thanks.

Once I stood up, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me which made my eyes widen. I have only gotten hugs from Naruto and that's when he has a nightmare or something along those lines.

I slowly put my arms around him and was there for about three seconds until the door opens and I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again... Lord Danzo.

"What on earth is going on here? Risu, your supposed to be on duty, not playing dress up with the Hokage!" The Hokage stood and I stood behind him in fear.

"Danzo, she is not playing dress up. Bell is getting for an undercover mission at the Academy to protect Naruto Uzumaki." Danzo scoffed, "Bell? What kind of code name is that?"

The Hokage sighed as he walked over to his desk and told me to follow. He put me on his lap and spoke, "I chose that name because of her utter beauty... the kind of beauty that you cannot see, Danzo."

He scoffed then left the room which made me release the air that I didn't know I was holding.

The Hokage pulled out a bandage from his desk and told me to put this on over my Anbu Tattoo so no one would know. I nodded and wrapped it around the tattoo so no one could see and I looked at the sky to see that it was eight thirty.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage, but I need to head to the Academy now!" He nodded and told me that the teacher already knows that I'm coming to room B-3 then took me off his lap and I ran out the door.

Once I was outside the Hokage mansion, I walked through the streets of Konoha.

This was the first time in years since I walked like a normal kid in the village.

I see many of the villagers gossiping about me like they were jealous of me for some reason.

I finally made it to the Academy right when the bell rang for the kids to get to class. I walked to room B-3 and lightly knocked on the door for a masculine voice to say to come in.

Once I walked in, the kids were all standing up like they were in an army which confused me but I kept walking until I was in the middle of the room where the teacher was standing.

He took out his hand for me to shake for which I did told me his name. "Welcome to room B-3! My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your home room teacher. Please introduce yourself to the class!"

I looked away from the teacher and bowed to the class. "Hello! My name is Bell Ciera! Please take care of me!" I looked back up to see the class whispering about me which confused me but I ignored it.

"Alright Bell, you are going to sit next to Hinata Hyuuga then we will start our lesson... Hinata, please raise your hand!"

I see a girl with short, dark blue hair raise her hand at the top of the stairs so I walked up to her and took the vacant seat next to her then listened to what Iruka-sensei had to say.

He was talking about how Chakra is formed then looked at me. "Bell, could you tell us what Chakra is?" I nodded and took a deep breathe in and started to speak.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand signs, Chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of Chakra an individual can release at a single given time."

All the kids looked shocked from my explanation which took me by surprise because I would think that they would know this by now. Iruka-sensei smiled at me and continued his lesson.

Two hours later, the bell rang for lunch and my eyes widen because I remembered that I didn't bring a lunch so I looked down all depressed.

I felt someone tap my shoulder so I looked up to see Hinata looking at me with a curious look. "D-Did you forget your l-lunch?" I nodded and she opened up her bento and I could see that it was a nicely made lunch that was bigger then usual bento's.

She said that we could share so I smiled and stuck out my hand and she shyly grabbed it. "I don't think we have properly met, my name is Bell... Your Hinata right?"

She nodded and we let go of hands for which I smiled. "Do you want to be friends?" She looked shocked for a second then smiled and nodded.

We walked outside to where I saw Naruto on a swing all by himself so I asked Hinata if we could go meet him. She started to blush but nodded which made me smile.

We walked over to Naruto see him sadly looking at the ground as he sat on the swing. I said hello which made him fall off the swing in surprise then got mad and asked what the their problem was.

I looked down and scratched my head in apology. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just want to say hello!"

He looked shocked but it quickly disappeared as he also rubbed the back of his neck in apology.

I reached out my hand to help him then I started to introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Bell Ciera! What's your name!" It felt wrong to ask that because I already knew more about him then he did himself.

He scoffed then pointed to his chest. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage one day, believe it!" I nodded and told him that I believed it which made him shocked so I asked him what was wrong.

"Well, no one has ever told me that they have believed me before... its just stange..." I shook my head and told him that he seemed cabable enough to be one which made him laugh.

"You sound like my body guard, Risu!" My eyes went wide and I started to sweat while Hinata asked who that was.

"Oh that's my personal Anbu that watches over me! I am going to marry her once I get to know her and her name!" I was now really sweating and Naruto asked if I was okay.

I nodded and I said that I just need to sit down for which he sat me on the swing. Hinata looked at me strangely but then opened her Bento and gave me half while she had the other half.

I gave some to Naruto because he also forgot his lunch then the bell rang and Naruto ran inside.

I was packing up Hinata's lunch until she stopped me and asked me why I was freaking out when he was talking about Risu.

I gulped then took her hands and looked straight at her. "Your my best friend in the whole world, right! So I can trust you with a big secret, right!" She looked shocked but then slowly nodded.

I sighed and slowly took off my bandage to show my Anbu Tattoo. She gasped, knowing what it was, but I spoke for her. "That's right, I'm Risu... the Anbu child."

She was shocked as I wrapped it back up so no one could see it. She asked me why I was here at the Academy if I was an Anbu. I looked at her and sighed.

"I am on an undercover mission to protect Naruto... you must not tell anyone, not even Naruto because I will get in a lot of trouble, got it!" She quickly nodded then looked down.

H-He said that h-he want's to m-marry you... i-is that true..." I sighed and nodded and she slowly asked me if wanted the same which made me look down guilty.

"Yes... I... I have loved him ever since I started watching over him at the age of five... You like him to, don't you..." She slowly nodded and I smiled. "Well that's another reason we should be best friends, Hinata!"

We both giggled as we heard our name being called back into the classroom so we followed our teacher back into the academy...

I am happy now... I was a strong warrior with a best friend and a crush that I get to hang out with every day!

This is my life now... and I will cherish it... forever...

Hey Guys!

Welcome to my new story that I have started!

Check out my other Naruto stories on my profile!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	3. Chapter 2: The Academy - Part 2

(Bell's Point Of View)

Naruto didn't have any problems last night which was good to hear because for the past view days, he hasn't gotten a break from the villagers.

Just the other day, a mask salesmen through a mask at his head instead of giving it to him nicely. I almost stopped it but there were to many people surrounding him that I couldn't.

I was able to see him after to see if he was okay, which he was, he only had a small bump on his head.

I felt so bad that I cried that very night because I couldn't do anything to stop the villagers, but I was able to fine the salesman for hurting a defenseless child... But it wasn't enough.

I wanted to kill him for hurting my most precious person... But I knew I couldn't... I wanted to hurt the villagers so badly... But I knew I couldn't.

I have talked to the Hokage about what more I could do to help Naruto and to protect him... So I joined the Academy.

The first day wasn't so bad... I made a best friend, named Hinata, for which I can share my secrets and I got to be closer to, my crush, Naruto.

I was sure that tomorrow, I was going to make Naruto a friend as well because I don't think introducing each other means friendship... But I'm going to try tomorrow, and meet other people as well.

I know that a lot of the clan's first born's are in my class as well so maybe i can be friends with them!

No, they wouldn't like a girl like me... I'm hideous... And I haven't been in that class for very long... So...

No, I can't give up hope yet... Maybe they will be my friends... Maybe... Maybe... Maybe...

My alarm goes off which made me shoot myself out of bed because of the nightmare I was having.

I havent't had a nightmare since I was two years old and that was because Lord Danzo had started trying the torture method.

My nightmare was about Naruto... A boy with black hair that looks like a ducks butt... a girl with pink, cotton candy hair... and a man with white, defying gravity hair... all falling to there deaths in a pit of darkness...

It was scary and I felt like I had to protect them... who ever the other three were... But I will most definitely protect Naruto... I am his protector after all!

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet to see my closet full of the outfit I picked out yesterday. Lord Third copied them yesterday and dropped them off at the Anbu Headquarters.

I was happy that I got to wear clothes other then my Anbu outfit because that is just black and dull.

I put on my clothes and grabbed an apple then put my boots on and walked out the door, not before locking it, of course.

I walked down the streets and I saw little kids playing around their parents which made me smile because that let my know that we were at peace at the moment...

But in the future... that might change... so I must protect everyone that I can, even if they are the villagers who hurt Naruto.

Once I made it to the Academy for my second day of school, I went into the classroom to see Naruto sitting next to the window with other kids not even close to him.

I took this opportunity to go talk to him and see if we could friends... At least I hope so...

I walked up to him and said hello which scared him then he sighed, "We need to get you a bell or something..." I giggled at his joke which made him smile. "So...Uh... What is it that you want?"

I looked down and shuffled my feet then looked back up at him with a smile. "I was hoping that we could be friends, Naruto!" He looked shocked then looked down at the his hands and asked why I would want to friends with him.

I giggled which made him look back at me with a pouting look. "Why are you laughing, it was a sensible question!" I stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with the future Hokage!" He was shocked then rubbed the back of his neck saying that it was a good reason to be friends with him.

I stuck out my hand introduced myself again to him then he shook my hand and did the same. I smiled then looked around the room to see that it was filled with other students.

I could see a girl with cotton candy like pink hair like I saw in my dream, so I knew I had to be friends with her.

I grabbed Naruto's hand and started to pull him to the girl that was yelling at girl who I didn't know.

I went up to them and waved my hand, but they didn't listen to me, so I went to the wall next to them and punched it with not a lot of effert but it left a big dent which got the girls, and everyone's attention.

"Hello, my name is Bell! It's nice to meet you!" I gave them a kind smile which made there jaws drop for some reason until the pink haired spoke.

"You have the strength of a beast, and the beauty of a rose!" The blonde girl nodded and she pointed her finger at me. "You better not be after Sasuke-kun, Bell!"

I shook my head franticly and told them that I was after no one. "I just wanted to be friends with you guys, same with Naruto!" The pink haired girl scoffed, "I will be friends with you, but not the dork behind you."

I heard Naruto whimper which made my eyes narrow, "If you won't be nice to Naruto, then I will give the same treatment, you give to him, alright?" I gave them a smile that sent a chill down there spins.

The girls looked at each other then stuck out their hands for me to shake for which I did. The pink haired girl introduced herself as Sakura Haruno and the blonde was named Ino Yamanaka.

I smiled at them and bowed, asking them to take care of me, for which they bowed as well.

Just then, Iruka-sensei came in, with the paper for roll call for which he called all of our names and Naruto's name was the last on the roll.

His name was Uzumaki after all so of course his name would be last. My name was near the front since my last name started with a C.

Before he started his lesson, someone knocked on the door, so Iruka-sensei told him to come in and I saw that it was the principle of the Academy. He asked for Iruka-sensei to come with him for a moment so he told us that we had free time, then he left.

Everyone talked to their friends so I looked over to my best friends and asked her if we could walk around for which she agreed.

We walked down the stairs of the aisle then I smelled something delicious so I looked over to my left. I see two kids, one with a pineapple for hair and a cubby boy who was eating a bag of chips.

I asked him what flavor of chips he was eating and he answered with "barbecue". "Oh really! That's my favorite flavor! May I have a chip?" I hear people gasp for some reason as the chubby boy turned to me with his eyes narrowed.

It looked like he was angry for a moment, but when he actually saw me, his eyes widen like he was seeing something unreal... like an angel.

He suddenly smiled and said that I could have one for which I took and smiled as it entered my mouth. Naruto then came over and asked for one for which he snapped at him and said no in his face.

The kid next to him waved his hand back and forth. "Don't mind him, Choji rarely ever shares... By the way, I'm Shikamaru..." I smiled at him and told him my name as Choji says his.

Hinata slowly says her name and Naruto loudly says his name.

Suddenly, there was a bark and a small white figure jumped into my arms. "Akamaru!" A young brown haired with fang like features boy voice rang out and ran to the small group.

The boy saw me and he suddenly stopped with his jaw handing out and lost his composer for some reason. "Sorry about that, Akamaru just sniffed the air and then ran off... as happy as he can be as matter as fact!"

I smiled, "Its okay, he's a good pup, aren't you?" I cooed as the pup barked in agreement. The boy smiled, "I'm Kiba!" Everyone in the group introduced themselves again as Iruka-sensei came back in and started the lesson.

*********Time skip brought to you by everything being to loud**********

After getting their ears talked off, it was time for lunch and I was walking with Hinata and Naruto and the three other boys I met to have lunch together.

I looked over to my right to see a boy who had a coat that covered half of his face and glasses that covered his eyes.

'He must be from the Aubrame Clan... poor thing... people are afraid to go near him because of his bugs... I should go ask him to eat with us!' I thought as I told the guys that I would be right back.

I walked up the Aubrame kid and said hello which shocked him from what I could see.

Suddenly a little bug came from under his cloak and landed on my finger. I was awed by it so I brought closer to my face to look at it. It jumped off my finger and onto my nose which made me sneeze and the bug to fly off.

"May I ask you something?" The boy asked for which I smiled and nodded. "The other children do not take my insects very likely... so why is that you are unfazed by them?"

I smiled as another bug fell on my hand. "I love all creature's! I adore the small critters as well..." I said giggling as the insect tickled my finger.

His eyes widen though I couldn't see it, I could tell that he was grateful to me not hating him. "Come eat lunch with us! I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind! I'm sure that they will get used to your bugs eventually!"

He thanked me so I held out my hand. "My name is Bell! Nice to me you..." He said his name with Shino Aburame which made me nod then I heard my name being called so I turned to see Naruto waving at me to come over.

"Oh, I've got to go! Bye Shino!" I walked over to Naruto to see him eating his lunch so I pulled out my own and started to eat my bento.

The bell rang about ten minutes later so I cleaned up my area as Naruto grabbed my hands and started pulling me to the classroom, but I hurry and grab Hinata's hand so she comes along with us.

I sat down in my seat next to Hinata and we were talking about different things until Iruka-sensei came and told us instructions.

"Alright kids, follow me outside for where we will do a shinobi spar which will be... Bell Ciera and Sasuke Uchiha!" I hear girls squeal about the boy named Sasuke which made me look over at the boy that I saw in my dream.

Sasuke had black hair that looks like a ducks butt from behind and he was quite charming but that was it.

I know about his back story... I was the one who saved him and brought him to the hospital that night after Itachi killed his clan.

I felt bad for him so I knew why he was so cold to everyone and why he didn't let anyone in.

I was certain that I was going to make him my friend... some day.

We walked outside to the sparing circle and we stood in front of each other. Iruka-sensei smiled at me as he told me what to do.

"Alright, Treanna, since this is your first sparing match... here are the rules. No ninjutsu or Kenjustu, just Taijustu. Before we start the match, I want you to make the innocence sign with your first two fingers."

He showed me what to do for which I nodded and I stood in front of Sasuke with a smile. "I hope have a good battle, Sasuke!" He scoffed which made me frown until Naruto shouted.

"Oh come on, you jerk! Be nicer to Bell!" He scoffed and said "Whatever, loser" then made the innocence sign. I made it as well then Iruka-sensei told us to start.

Sasuke ran at me ready to punch me but I gracefully dodged it and landed on the other side of him.

He sent out the another series of kicks and punches but I just kept moving my feet gracefully and dodging which made him pissed. "Just let me hit you or fight, dammit!"

I sighed and asked him if that is what he really wanted. He nodded and I ran up to him and slowly flicked him in the head which made him fly out of the ring.

Everyone gasped while the girls whined. My friends cheered since I beat the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. I walked up to him and asked if he was okay for which he groaned and held his forehead.

"What incredible strength!" I smiled and took his hand to help him up for which he took. Iruka-sensei told us to make the innocence sign and link fingers for which we did and our teacher smiled and told us to got back inside.

The bell rang for us to leave about five minutes later and when I walked outside, I saw Naruto sitting on a swing.

I walked up to him and spoke, "Hey Naruto! Let me walk you home..." He looked surprised but then agreed as he jumped out of his swing and grabbed my hand and ran out of the Academy grounds.

He let go of my hand after five minutes of running and we just walked side by side.

Suddenly he stopped walking and looked down at his feet and called out my name. I looked at him and asked him what's wrong so he spoke.

"Why did you become friends with me, Bell, whats the real reason..." I looked down, thinking of what to say.

I couldn't tell him that I was Risu because that will ruin my mission and his protection... Protection... that's it!

I grabbed his hand which made him look at me with confusion. I smiled and winked at him. "Just call me your protector, Naruto!"

It was plainly simple of me telling him who I was without telling him! It's genius!

He smiled then said that he was supposed to be the protector, not me. I laughed and said, "too bad!" I looked up to see that it was his apartment so I said goodbye as he ran up the steps to his door.

I jumped up to a branch next to his window to watch him go into his room and immediately fall asleep.

I laughed then jumped from the tree and started to walk home... knowing that everything was right with the world...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 3: Two Years Later

(Bell's Point Of View)

I was sitting next to Hinata as we waiting for Iruka to come back from getting Naruto from his prank. He hasn't done one in a while so I am quite proud of the sceme that he did for this prank.

I have been having nightmares for the past two years which made me be quite spooked because I didn't know what they meant, and If I should be worried about them.

I had one dream about Konoha being destroyed by a man in a cloak with red clouds and poles and piercings on his face which creeped me out.

What hurt me most about the dream was that something got Naruto so mad that he turned into the Nine Tailed Fox and lost control. Where was I though... I am supposed to protect him from these things...

Suddenly the door opened, and Iruka-sensei came in with a tied up Naruto which made giggle because he was trying to get out of it, but he couldn't.

He looked at me, asking for help, and I just shook my head. "Sorry, Naruto... you got yourself into this... You get yourself out..."

Iruka-sensei then started getting mad at Naruto. "Don't get Bell into this... She is the most responsible and the highest rank in the class unlike you. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that! Tomorrow you've got another chance, and your screwing up again!"

Naruto just put his head to one side which made Hinata and I giggle, but Iruka-sensei got mad. "Fine! Since you missed it Naruto... Everyone with review the Transformation Jutsu!"

Everyone awed in disappointment while Hinata and I got up with smiles on our faces.

I went up to Naruto and untied the rope which made him smile at me and thank me which made me blush and look down embarrassed. He looked confused at me but just shrugged it off then grabbed my hand and pulled me into line.

He called on many kids who did the transformation perfectly until It was Naruto's turn. He gathered Chakra which spiraled around him that he changed into a woman who was... Naked... expect for clouds covering her private parts.

Iruka-sensei got a nose bleed which made Naruto laugh and say that that was his Sexy Jutsu. "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!

**********Time skip brought to by going out to Easter brunch***********

Naruto and Iruka-sensei were heading to the Hokage monument to clean it so I ran up to them. I decided to go to the Hokage monument before them and start cleaning before they got there.

They made it to the Hokage Monument about thirty minutes later and saw me already done half of the cleaning already.

"Bell? What are you doing?" I looked up at them then smiled. "Well, the Hokage told me to help Naruto with the cleaning..." Iruka-sensei looked shocked. "Well I better tell the Hokage that this was Naruto's job and not yours..."

I shook my head and told him that I also wanted to help my friends which made Naruto smile and say that I was the best.

We started cleaning for which after five minutes, Naruto started grumbling how this was stupid which made Iruka-sensei shout, "Your not going home until you have cleaned up every single drop of paint!"

Naruto looked up at him and shouted, "So what! Its not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!" This made me frown because I knew that he didn't have any family...

Iruka-sensei then called our names which made Naruto look up and scowled while I looked up with curiosity. "Well, I was just thinking... maybe after you clean this all up I could take you guys out for rame, the good stuff, what do you think?"

Naruto shouted in glee then started to clean faster while I looked at him and smiled because I knew that he had an addiction to Ramen, so of course ti would motivate him.

After we were finished, as he promised, he took us to the Ramen shop called Ichraku Ramen.

I looked at the menu for about ten minutes, deciding what I should get because I have had Ramen before so It was hard to choose.

It was time to order and I looked at Naruto asking what I should get. "What should I get, Naruto... I've never had Ramen before so I don't know what to get..."

I see Naruto with his mouth opened wide as he stared at me. I asked him what was wrong as he started to freak out. "You have never had Ramen! Old man a large miso Ramen for Bell!"

I smiled as my order came quickly and I took a sip of the broth which warmed my taste buds and my throat. "Wow, this is good!" I said as I slowly ate my ramen as Iruka-sensei started to speak.

"Naruto... Why would you do that to the Hokage Faces! I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

Naruto sipped the last of his ramen, "Of course I do... Everybody knows! They were the greatest ninja's of their time, right? The best of the best... Undefeated Ninja Champs... And the Fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the Nine Tailed Fox... He was the most amazing..."

I looked at Naruto sadly... If only he knew who the Fourth Hokage really was to him...

Iruka was confused and asked why he did if he knew who the Hokage were. "Because I'm going to be greater then all of them... Me, Naruto, the next Hokage... A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me, believe it!"

I smiled at me and patted Naruto on the back saying that he would which made him smile at me then looked back at Iruka-sensei. "By the way... I kind of want to ask you a little favor, sensei...

He asked if he wanted another bowl for which Naruto shook his head and put his hands together in a begging kind of way. "I... I want to try on your headband... pretty please!"

Iruka said no and said that only full fledged ninja get to where them for which Naruto pouted. "Is that why you took off your googles..." Naruto asked for another bowl for which we laughed at him.

*********Time skip brought to you by getting a whole pack of sour patch for Easter**********

It was the next day and we were all waiting in class for the Graduation to begin for which I was worried for because Lord Hokage told me that it was on the clone Justu.

Naruto is the worst in that Jutsu... He has really tried to perfect it by practicing after school but he fails at it anyway..

Iruka-sensei walked through the door and we stood and said, "Good morning, Iruka-sensei" then he told us to sit. Taking role was probably going to be the easiest thing for Naruto to do today... Poor thing...

He started talking about how he is proud that he was our teacher if we passed this test then he started to call out names to go to the testing room.

He went down in alphabetical order so I was the fourth one to go into the testing room.

Once I went inside, I saw Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei sitting at a table with ninja headbands on it. "Okay Bell, all I want you to do is to make three clones of yourself..."

I nodded, smiling, then made the hand signs then three of me appeared for which Iruka-sensei applauded and handed me a headband. I asked him if they had a black one for which they gave me a black headband.

I wrapped it around my waist then walked outside, and sat in the swing because that is where we usually meet.

After about ten minutes or so, I see Naruto walk out with no headband which made me sigh. I walked up to him and gave him a hug for which he returned.

I heard some mother's talking bad about him so I looked at Naruto and said to not listen to them because you are better then what they say. He did a small smile. "You remind me so much of Risu..."

I blinked in surprised then smiled, "Is that a good thing?" He waved his hands back and forth trying to say that of course it was a good thing... It's always a good thing.

"What I mean is if your like Risu, then you are really kind to me and always thinks of the optimistic side of things!" I smiled, 'If only you knew Naruto...' I thought as someone popped by Naruto.

I looked up to see who is what, and it turned out to be Mizuki-sensei. He asked to take Naruto with him for a few moments which made my eyes narrow, but I nodded.

I was about to follow them to make sure that Naruto will be alright, but Lord Hokage came up to me with Iruka and told me to follow them.

We went to the top of the Hokage tower as Iruka-sensei and I bowed behind him as he looked at the village.

"Iruka... I know how you feel... You grew up just like Naruto, without knowing the love of a father or a mother. The warmth of a family..." Iruka-sensei looked down like he was thinking as Lord Third called his name so stood up straight.

"Bell... your headband..." I nodded and took off my headband and gladly gave it to him. Iruka-sensei was confused then asked why I was giving him my headband, I earned it...

The Hokage sighed and looked at me for permission to speak for which I nodded.

"Iruka... Bell is not who you think she is... She is part of the top Anbu Black Ops in the village..." Iruka-sensei was shocked and shakily pointed at me.

"You... Your in the Anbu Black Ops! Then why are you at the Academy!" I took off my bandage so he could see my tattoo which made him shake is head in disbelief.

"To answer your question, Bell joined the Academy to watch over to Naruto and protect him better then just watching him outside his window." Iruka-sensei's eyes widen as he stood up and bowed to me which shocked me.

"Thank you for taking care of Naruto all those years, Risu!" I asked him how he knew my name so he said that Naruto talked about the Anbu he was going to marry in the future named Risu.

This made me blush and look away in embarrassment and I saw that it was dark now so I told them I had to go. I jumped off the edge of the building and landed in a tree.

Looking below me, I see Naruto run into the building with lightning speed. This got my curious so I quietly followed him. I followed him to the library where he went and grabbed the Scroll Of Sealing!

He started walking out of the library as I stood in front of him which startled him. "Bell? What are you doing here?" I smiled and asked him the same thing.

He scratched the back of his neck then told me the whole thing about Mizuki telling him to get the Scroll of Sealing then learn a Jutsu from it so he could pass.

My eyes narrowed then I asked to join him for which we nodded and ran out of the building till reached the spot Mizuki told him to be at. He then opened the scroll and read the first Jutsu which was the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.

He practiced it for about half and hour until he had finally got the hang of it but that is when Iruka-sensei appeared and they started talking.

"Found me already, not bad, you're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique... Listen Iruka-sensei, I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu, and your going to let me graduate then everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a Justu from this Jutsu passes!"

My eyes narrowed, "So that's his plan..." I whispered as I felt kunai's come at us so I grabbed them both out of the way for which I got a few cuts from the Kunai.

Naruto called out my name as we heard someone laugh in the trees. "Naruto, give me the scroll, now!" Mizuki said as Naruto was confused as to what was going on.

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu that could put the village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power."

Naruto put the scroll on his back then got into a defensive postition as I ran over to Naruto to protect him. Mizuki scoffed. "Naruto, Iruka is only trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

Naruto was really confused now until Iruka told him that he was lying. Mizuki smiled.

"Oh I will tell you who is really lying... They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto, since the degree twelve years ago." I told Mizuki to shut up but he just kept on talking.

"Everyone know's except you, Iruka is trying to hide it from now, he do anything to shut me up! The degree is no one can tell you that the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you! The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the Nine Tailed Fox!"

I hear Naruto gasp and ask me if that was true and I slowly nodded which made him shout no over and over again.

Suddenly, he pulled out a big shuriken and threw it at Naruto for which Iruka got over him for it to hit him instead, but I got in front of them for which it dugged into my back.

They all looked surprised as I coughed up blood and Naruto slowly asked Iruka and I "why" for which I answered with, "We both have our secrets Naruto, trust me... besides, I'm your protector... It's my job."

Iruka-sensei was talking to him about something as well but for me it fell on deaf ears since I was losing a lot of blood.

I see Naruto run into the forest and Mizuki goes after him but Iruka-sensei came over to me and slowly took the suriken out of my back. "That's a brave thing you did, even for an Anbu..."

I smiled then told him to go after Naruto for which he did.

I sat on the ground then started to use my medical Ninjutsu to heal my back till it was all healed.

Once it was all healed, I stood and I see Iruka-sensei running over with Naruto who had a headband on.

Naruto ran over and hugged me for which I returned. "Now we are both going to be ninja's, Bell!" I nodded then I took the Scroll of Sealing from Naruto's back and said that I was going to return it back to the Hokage.

Iruka-sensei took Naruto home while I ran over to the Hokage building to see the Hokage waiting for me. I put a smile on my face and gave him the scroll as he gave me back my headband.

"You saw everything... didn't you, Lord Hokage..." He laughed then told me to go home and get some rest.

And so I did

******************************************************************************************************************\

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	5. Chapter 4: The Bell Test

(Bell's Point Of View)

I woke up to the sun shining on my face which made me groan and turn over until my alarm clock went off which made me get up.

I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes then went into the shower. Turning on the water, I hummed in pleasure as the water hit my sore muscles that came from last night's activity.

Getting out of the shower, I dried my body and my hair then put the towel around me as I walked to my closet and opened it to see my one pair of clothes that I had for the two years I have been in the Academy.

I haven't grown at all since then so there was no reason to change my look of my clothing.

My hair is longer then it used to two years ago. It is now to my butt, which means I should cut it but I like it long so I'm going to keep it long.

After putting my clothes on, I went back to the bathroom and started to brush my rediualsly long hair then went to my kitchen, grabbed an apple, then walked out the door.

I was walking through town while eating my apple then I heard someone call out my name for which I turned to see Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

They were both fast walking to me and when they caught to me, they both grabbed my hands and started dragging me to the Academy at a faster pace then I was going.

I have become good friends with Sakura and Ino over the past few years and turns out they were more then just fan girls that only paid attention to Sasuke.

I found out that Ino is only fan girling over Sasuke so she can get attention from a boy that was popular.

Sakura actually loves Sasuke for who he is and not just becuase he is hot and everything like that. She was actually a charming girl who cared for Sasuke and, though she doesn't want to admit it, she cares about Ino as well.

I have got the both of them to look at Naruto differently. What I mean by that is that they both see Naruto in a different way instead of the idiot who doesn't know anything.

We made it to the Academy, and turns out that they were both racing each other and were trying to get to the Academy first.

My feet were tired by them dragging me but I thanked them for getting me their quickly and I sat in my seat next to Hinata.

Hinata, I think, has gotten more shy through the years because before she was able to talk to Naruto normally, but now she can barely look at him without fainting.

She keep getting down about it because her father keeps getting at her for being so shy and weak, but I am sure that in the future, she will be one of the strongest Kunoichi in the village.

I looked over to see Naruto sitting in front of Sasuke, and they were both glaring at each other like they couldn't see each other straight.

I smiled because, from what I believe in, those who hate each other, love each other the most. I am certain that in the future, they will get along just fine.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Naruto and both Sasuke and Naruto's lips connected together like they were kissing.

This made my cheeks flare up like it was no bodies businesses, but it quickly went away when I saw that the girls were about to beat up Naruto.

I used my speed to race up in front of Naruto with my arms stretched in a protective way. They stopped and sighed then walked away from Naruto.

I turned around to see Naruto standing up with a smile on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck and I swear that I saw him blush but it quickly faded as he thanked me.

I blushed a little and waved my hands, saying that he doesn't have to apologize then Iruka-sensei came in and told us to sit down.

He set his papers on his desk and smiled at us.

"To get here, you have faced difficult trials and hardships...but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin's...first level ninja. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jounin...an elite ninja."

Everyone looked shocked by this, even Sasuke. The two girls, Ino and Sakura started talking to each other about being in a squad with Sasuke which is no surprise. They put there attention back on there teacher who started speaking again. "We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and ability's, so that's how we set them up."

Everyone was excited as he started to look over the paper. "I will now announce the squads..." He went down the lists on names that were on each squad and it seemed that Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was probably waiting until his name came up.

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno. Naruto jumped up in excitment as Sakura just shook her head, probably thinking that he was an idiot. Sasuke Uchiha... Naruto looked down in disappointment while Sakura cheered in excitment. and Bell Ciera...

Naruto and Sakura cheered when my name was called which made me smile because it made me happy that they wanted me on their team.

I looked over to Hinata as he called out her name for Team Eight and teammates. I smiled at her for which she smiled at me and we just listened the other teams that were called.

After they were all called, Naruto stood up and started shouting, asking why he had to be on a team with Sasuke for which Iruka-sensei answered saying that he was second person at the top, close to first place which was me.

It was time for lunch and we were supposed to eat with our team but Sasuke said no and walked off on his own and Naruto secretly followed him.

I sighed and told Sakura that we could eat together which made her smile and nod so we walked to the park to eat lunch.

After eating our lunch, we talked and laughed for a little bit until we heard... "Your forehead is so big... It makes me want to kiss it..." We looked in front of us to see The Sasuke Uchiha with a smile on his face.

I felt his chakra and I actually found out that it was Naruto using a transformation Justu so trick Sakura.

I sighed then got up and said that I would leave the two of them alone and walked off.

I started walking back to the Academy while having a lot of thoughts going through my head.

Maybe Naruto lied when he said he love me... No... That he loved Risu, but in reality, he loves Sakura...

I sighed as I saw myself in front of the Academy so I walked into our classroom to see Iruka-sensei at his desk.

He looked up at me and smiled while welcoming in. "Aren't you supposed to be with your team, Bell?" I shook my head with sadness which made his eyes soften then pulled up a chair for me to sit next to him.

I sat down while looking down at my hands for which he started talking. "So what's the matter with you, Bell? You are always so happy when I see you..."

I looked up at him as a tear fell down my face which made him get frantic so I hurried and wiped it away and started to tell him what was wrong.

"One night, about two years ago, I brought him home and took care of his wounds after an encounter with the villagers... After I was done, I was about to leave until he shouted that... that he loved me..."

Iruka-sensei hummed while saying that he told him that he loved his Anbu protector, not Sakura. I sighed while speaking.

"That's just it... It has been two years since then and I haven't seen him as "Risu" for those past few years so..."

He sighed as I put my head down in shame. "You love him, don't you..." I looked up in surprise as he smiled at me. "I am glad that he has someone like you to protect him, Bell, even if he is to dense to notice you... Don't give up hope, Bell... He will come around..."

I gave him a small smile and nodded as the bell ring for everyone to come back to the Academy, so I wiped away my stray tears and went to my seat as I watched everyone come back in.

Iruka-sensei told us to sit next to our team for which we all switched so I was at the end with the order of Team seven going... Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and me.

I blushed when I saw that Naruto was sitting next to me but I tried to ignore it as sensei's came in and took their students.

**********Time Skip brought to you by my parents going to an Italian Restaurant**********

It has been two hours and we were still waiting for our sensei to come and get us.

Iruka-sensei has already left so it was just the four of us waiting for our sensei to come and take us to where ever we needed to go.

Naruto finally got fed up and decided to do a prank on our sensei by putting an eraser on top of the door for which it will fall on sensei's head when he comes in.

After two minutes of putting the prank up, someone opened the door. It was a middle aged man with silver, gravity defying hair and one lazy showing while the other is covered by his headband.

This man's name was Kakashi Hatake, a famous ninja known in the Bingo books as Kakashi the copy-cat ninja or Kakashi of the Sharingan.

He used to be in the Anbu so I had worked with him a few times... His Anbu name was Inu so I knew him pretty well.

The man also looked like the man that I keep having a dream about... Is he the fourth person that I keep seeing in my dreams... Probably.

He hummed as he picked up the eraser that hit his head and put it next to the bored then looked at us. "I hate you all." The three of them looked down depressed while I just smiled at him, knowing that he was going to say that.

Kakashi-sensei told us to meet up on the roof then made a hand sign and disappeared. I wanted to leave like he did but I knew I couldn't and walked up the stairs like my teammates.

Once we were seated, he asked us to tell him about ourselves for which Sakura told him to go first.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake... Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel life telling you that... My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it... As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

Everyone looked at him with an "WTF" look but then he asked for me to go.

"Hello! My name is Bell Ciera! I like music and training while I dislike those who hurt my precious people... My dream for the future is for a certain someone to notice me for me... and my hobbies are singing and learning new Jutsu's!"

He nodded with a smile then looked over to Naruto and told him to go.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like the ramen in a cup and my Anbu protector! I dislike people looking down at others and waiting for the ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, gardening, and eating ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage, so the village with stop disrespecting me and look up to me!".

I blushed at his comment when he mentioned his Anbu protector but it went away when Kakashi-sensei told Sakura to go.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like... I mean the person I like is... My hobby is... My dream fit the future is... *Squeal*... And my dislikes are Ino!". I hear Kakashi-senpai sigh but I just gave her a nod and pointed to Sasuke.

"My name... Is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things... I dislike a lot of things... My hobbies are nothing you need to worry about... And my dream is not an ambition, but a reality, which is to kill a certain someone."

My eyes narrowed, knowing who he was talking about and I see that Kakashi-sensei's eyes were narrowed as well but then went back to his lazy posture.

"Great! You are ask unique and gave your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow.". Naruto asked what there mission was excitedly and Kakashi-senpai scoffed but said anyway. "It's a task that the four of us will do together... A survival exercise.". They got confused by what he said because they already did that in the Academy.

"This is not like your previous training... Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here... Only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. I'm other words... This is a break it or make it pass/fail test and the percentage they your week fail if at study l sixty six percent.".

They all except for Sasuke had shock looks on their faces while I just kept my smile on my face, already knowing about this.

"Then what was the graduation test for anyway?". Kakashi scoffed. "Oh that? That was so we could pick out selected candidates who might become genin. That's what it is...I decided if you pass or fail. Meet at Training Ground Seven at five a.m and being your ninja gear, and don't eat breakfast or...you'll throw up.".

He made a hand sign then disappeared for which Sasuke walked away with Sakura on his trail. Naruto said goodbye to me with a smile on his face for which I smiled back and walked home as well.

***********Time skip brought to you by downloading all of the Naruto Openings on my phone**********

It was the next morning I woke up bright and early and had a small snack, because I knew that Kakashi-sensei was just playing with us, and headed out to our meeting spot.

We all seemed to make it the meeting spot at once, but from different directions.

Naruto and Sakura seemed really tired, but Sasuke walking like waking up at this time was no problem. I just walked while smiling at them and happily said hello to them.

Naruto and Sakura tiredly said hello while Sasuke just scoffed at me then kept looking at the ground.

Three hours passed then finally Kakashi-sensei showed up for which Naruto and Sakura were not happy about. They shouted at him about being late but he just gave a lame excuse about a black cat crossing his path.

He then went over to the three wooden posts, and put down an alarm clock while taking out three bells and held it in front of him, lazily. "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will go without lunch."

Naruto shouted, "No lunch!" Then everyone's stomach grumbled except for mine. Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eyes at me while asking if I had breakfast.

I laughed nervously and told him that I had a small snack which made him sigh but then Sakura asked him why there were only three bells even though there were four of them

"That one person will go back to the Academy, so it might be just one or all of you. You can use your weapon's because you won't be able to get one without using them.

Sakura gasped and said that it was to dangerous which made Naruto laugh because he couldn't even dodge the eraser. "In society, those who don't have many abilities complain more, so just ignore the guy with the lowest score. We will begin after I say "start"."

I saw that this made Naruto mad so he chased after him, but I knew that he stood no chance against him so I put Chakra to my feet and quickly ran in front of Naruto, stopping him.

I see that Naruto was staring at me like he was trying to figure out something, but Kakashi-sensei spoke, bringing out of his thoughts.

"Naruto, calm down, I haven't said start yet... Good reflexes, Bell!" I nodded to him as he said start and we all jumped away from him.

**********Time skip brought to you by to many time skips**********

Sometime has passed and it was only me left because everyone else was trapped and refused my help.

I already knew the answer to the test was teamwork but I wasn't allowed to tell the others about it, so I was on my own.

I have not moved from my spot since the very beginning since I knew that if I fought then they would find out that I was above their level and start to get suspicious.

Finally, the bell rang and I see that Kakashi-sensei tied Naruto to a pole while Sakura and Sasuke sat next to him. He told me to come out, so I jumped out of the tree I was in and sat next to Sakura.

"I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the Academy... I am dropping you from the program... permenatly!" This shocked everyone, even Sasuke, and Naruto started asking why so Kakashi-sensei told him the reasons.

Naruto was because that he went for the obvious choices and didn't even try hiding or be anything that a ninja would do.

Sakura was because all she could think about a Sasuke so she wasn't able to focus on being a ninja and passing the test.

Sasuke was that he wanted to do it all alone without any help so of course he wouldn't pass.

Finally, he said that I was a coward for not coming out to face him or even try to help my friends when they were in trouble.

Kakashi-sensei then told us that the reason for this test was team work so we could learn to work together in missions.

He sighed then said that he would give us one more chance after we finish eating our food but Naruto doesn't get any, and with that, he left.

We started eating our food, until I went in front of Naruto, with a smile, and plucked some food into his mouth.

Sakura and Naruto asked why I was feeding him so I sighed and spoke. "We can't let Naruto go hungry if he is going to help us get those bells from Kakashi-sensei, right?"

Sasuke then shuved his food towards Naruto and told him to have it and so did Sakura which made me smile.

I knew that Kakashi-sensei was watching all of this but I didn't care.

Suddenly, thunderclouds appeared and Kakashi-sensei was standing over us. I hurry and got into a protective postion in front of my team as he spoke.

"You broke the rules, are you ready for your punishment!" I told him that we did for the purpose of us working together as one for which everyone agreed.

"You pass..."

The three of them looked confused but I just relaxed, but not fully, and smiled at him.

He then told us a quote about "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum."

Everyone started celebrating while walking away but left Naruto on the pole. I untied him so he smiled at me and thanked me while running towards the team

I slowly walked with them while looking at the clouds, thinking of our next adventure.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	6. Chapter 5: The C-Rank Mission Part 1

(Bell's Point Of View)

It has been a month since we have all become Team Seven and we have been doing non-stop missions... D-Rank missions I mean. I have never done D-Rank missions since I was in the Anbu so this was all new to me.

We were all now on a missions trying to catch a cat named Tora which was easy for me to do, but I had to hang back and watch everyone else do it.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B"

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C"

"This is Bell, I'm at point D" Silence filled the air then Naruto said that he was at point A.

"You're to slow, Naruto... Okay team Seven... The target has moved! After it!"

We all moved after the cat until it stopped and we were all close to it. Kakashi-sensei asked us how far we were from the target for which Naruto answered.

"Five meters... I'm ready to go at any time..." We all agreed with him for which he hummed then told us to jump in and catch it.

Naruto was the closet so he was able to catch the cat while we all stood around him.

Sasuke told Kakashi-sensei about finding the cat while I watched Naruto get scratched up by the cat. I knelled down and, softly, called for the cat.

It stopped scratching him and jumped into my arms, purring, which made me smile.

Naruto stood up and scratched the back of his head while his face was slightly pink, for some reason, and said thank you. I blushed and looked down embarrassed until Kakashi-sensei came out and told us to go back to the Hokage Office to give back the cat.

We all walked back to the mansion while I was carefully carrying the cat in my arms.

Once we made it to the Hokage Office, I gave the cat to his owner, who was the Damiyo's wife, and she hugged him tighter then she should.

I winced, feeling empathy for the cat, while hearing Naruto say that the cat deserved it which made me smack in, softly, in the head, telling him to be quiet.

I hear the Hokage hum and starts to pick out new D-Rank missions for us to do until Naruto shout "no" and crossed his arms in a X formation.

"No thanks to all of those! I want to do more exciting missions! Right, Bell?" I nodded which made Iruka-sensei mad.

"Idiot's! You're both still novice ninja's! Everyone needs to start with easy missions to gain experience!" Naruto started pouting until Kakashi-sensei was about to hit him on the head, but I caught his fist before he did, shocking him.

The Hokage chuckled while he started to speak...

"Naruto, It looks like I need to explain what missions are... Listen, a lot of clients come into this village everyday... This request things from babysitting to assassination. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it and is separated into ranks. A, B, C, and D, according to the difficulty because in this village, we separate the people-"

"I had Tonkotsu Ramen today!" I chuckled, "I have only tried the Miso Ramen, so I wouldn't know..." Naruto nodded while the Hokage screamed at us to listen for which Kakashi-sensei scratched the back of his head in apology.

Naruto pouted again, "You always lecture me on that pops! But I'm not that kids who pulls pranks all the time anymore!" I looked at Naruto with admiration then I smiled.

I heard Lord Hokage sigh, "Okay, I understand... If you insist, I will allow you to take a C-Rank Mission... It is to escort a certain person..."

This got Naruto excited and started asking who the person was until he told him to come in.

It was an old man that had the smell of Alcohal from the bottle of Sake he was holding. "What!" He slobbered, "They're all kids! Oi, who is the smallest boy with the idiotic look on his face..."

Naruto laughed and asked who it was so we all went into a line where it went Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, then me, but the man asked for the smallest boy so that was Naruto.

He tried to run at him to kill him but I grabbed his jacket before Kakashi-sensei could and told him that he couldn't kill the client, even he so wanted to.

This calmed him down as the man started to speak. "I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna... Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

I narrowed my eyes as the Hokage dismissed everyone except Kakashi-sensei and I so he could talk to us.

Once everyone else left, we faced the Hokage. He was looking at me and asked if I already knew what was going on for which I nodded.

"This is something bigger then a C-Rank mission, isn't it?" He nodded and said that the Client must have lied to get a C-Rank mission instead of an A-Rank or B-Rank mission.

"Risu!" He called out my Anbu name so I stood up straight while he gave me my instructions. He only called me by my Anbu name if it was something important.

"Your mission is to go along with them and figure out what the Bridge builder is hiding then report it back to me, got it!" I nodded while saying "Yes sir!" and bowed to him.

Next to me, Kakashi-sensei was very confused as to why he was talking to his student this way and why the Hokage called her by an Anbu name. He scratched the back of his head which made me look at him then back at the Hokage.

He sighed and nodded for which I nodded back for him to tell him who I really was.

"Kakashi, Bell has been undercover as an Academy student/Genin to protect her client, Uzumaki Naruto." His eyes widen as he looked at me then looked back to the Hokage with more questions.

"I am sure that you have heard of "The Anbu Child" when you were in the Anbu yourself, right?" He nodded while he explained about the child being left at the door step of the Root Foundation.

"That's right... Bell, take of your bandage." I nodded to him then slowly took off my bandage for Kakashi-sensei to see my Anbu Tattoo which made his eyes widen.

"You're in the Anbu! I see... This explains a lot actually." The Hokage nodded, "I am sorry to have kept this a secret from you Kakashi, but it was her mission to stay undercover to protect Naruto."

He nodded as I turned to him, after putting my bandage on, "No one else, except Iruka-sensei, knows of this, so you have to keep pretending that I am a starting out Genin like the others, okay?"

He nodded and laughed, "It's funny that I am teaching someone who is stronger then me!" I giggled and told him that we were probably the same.

"We should have a battle some time... Risu..." He extended his hand and I grabbed it and shook it. "I would appreicate that... Inu..." He was surprised that I knew his Anbu name which made me giggle again.

The hokage then handed me a scroll and told me that a messenger bird was sealed inside for me to write to him when I have the information.

I nodded and put it into my pouch then he said that he dismissed us for which Kakashi-sensei and I made a hand sign so we both teleported out of the office.

**********Time skip brought to you by it writing in this story, two days in a row**********

Yawning, I stood next to the gate with Team Seven plus the bridge builder. Naruto shouted that it was time to go for which Sakura asked why he was so excited.

"Because I have never been outside the village before!" Naruto said happily which made me smile. I heard Tazuna groan, "Will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?"

I smiled at him and said that he would be fine while Kakashi-sensei said that he was a Jonin so he would be fine.

Naruto pointed at Tazuna, "I am a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day! The name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

Tazuna scoffed, "Isn't the Hokage the number one ninja? I don't think a guy like you can become one..." I narrowed my eyes as him as Naruto spoke.

"I'm willing to go through any hardship to become the Hokage! If I become the Hokage, then you will have to take notice of me, believe it!"

I smiled at him, knowing that one day, his dream would come true... I just know it...

We finally started on the road and I blocked out everyone's conversation to so I could watch out for any threats coming our way.

Suddenly, I saw a puddle which spiked up my interest because it was a sunny day and it hasn't rained for months so that obviously was a trapped.

I looked over to Kakashi-sensei and he just shook his head for us to keep going so I did.

Then, two men came out of the water puddle and wrapped their chains around Kakashi-sensei then ripped him into million's of pieces. I could tell that he did the Substitution Jutsu so I had nothing to worry about.

I saw that they were heading to Naruto so I hurry and put Chakra to my feet and ran over to Naruto and kicked the man away.

I saw that Sakura went protectively in front of Tazuna so I could keep covering Naruto encase they go after him again.

Sasuke was almost able to take them down, but Kakashi-sensei put them both into a headlock, stopping them and tied them up.

Naruto started celebrating and I was smiling at him until I looked at his hand and I saw that there was a wound. He must have gotten cut by one of the blades covered in poison.

Sensei must have saw it as well and told to stop moving because he will die if the poison gets any further.

He then said we have to stop the mission because of Naruto's hand, but Naruto wouldn't have it that way so he stabbed the back of his hand which shocked me.

"Why am I so different..." He snapped, "I pushed myself so hard to get here, training alone until it hurt... Anything! Anything to get stronger, to meet my dream... to people to get to acknowledge me! I won't ever back down or let someone else recuse me. I will never run away... I wont lose to Sasuke! With this wound, I make a pledge. Bridge Builder, I will protect you with this kunai... A real ninja never backs down and neither will I!"

I smiled at him and slowly grabbed his stabbed hand and pulled out the kunai then used my Medical Ninjustu to heal his wound.

What surprised me was the wound was already healing which, I guessed, was the Nine Tailed Fox already healing him.

Naruto nervously asked me if I was okay and I hurried and wrapped his hand with a bandage while saying that he was going to be fine.

Sakura then came up to me and asked me how I knew to do Medical Ninjutsu which made my eyes widen and I just smiled. "My mother taught me!"

I knew that it was a lie and I didn't have any parents but I couldn't tell them that the Anbu taught me or they would get suspicious.

We started on our walk again until we got to a boat where we walked in and the fog got really thick.

Kakashi-sensei then looked at me then looked at the bridge builder and asked him why the men were after him and if they didn't tell him then they would have to stop the mission when they get to shore.

I know that Kakashi-sensei was helping me with my mission of figuring out why he made this mission a C-Rank, so I paid attention carefully.

"I have no choice but to tell you... Now, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is the under scope of the mission. The one who seeks my life is a short man who cast a long and deadly shadow. You know him, at least you have heard his name before. He is one of the wealthiest man in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato."

Kakashi-sensei and I looked surprised at the name that was given. "Gato... Of Gato Transport... He's a businesses leader, everyone knows him!" Tazuna hummed as he explained.

"He is a very power tycoon from a powerful company. But below the surface he if a ruthless man who uses the company to take over other companies and countries. He uses gangs and ninja for contraband and power."

He looked up at the Ninja team before him.

"It was one year ago when Gato first stepped in the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of it transport. Anyone who would stand in his way would simply... Disappear. In an island nation... One who controls the sea controls everything. There is one thing he fears... The bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and it will break his control."

He looked up at the bridge with determination. "I am the bridge builder...I am the one who stands in his way.". Sakura looked at him with a suspicious look.

"So that's it... Since your on charge of the bridg, your standing in his gangs way.". Sasuke looked at Sakura, "That means the ones we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato."

Kakashi looked at the bridge builder. "I don't understand... You knew he was dangerous and you knew that he would send ninja to eliminate you... Why did you hide that from us?". Kakashi-sensei, sometimes you are the most stupidest man in the world.

"Because the Land of Waves... Is a small provity nation. Even our nobles have no money. The common people who are building this bridge... They can't pay for a B or A rank mission... It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore... There will be no bridge... They will assassinate me before I reach home.".

He put a fake smile on his face, "but don't worry about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will cry "Granddad! I want my grandad!". My daughter will condemn the Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, blaming you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow!".

I face palmed, knowing that he was being over dramatic so they would take him and my team noticed it also. Kakashi-sensei gave him an eye smile and says that they will be escorting him home.

When they got to shore, they walked through the woods while Naruto was in high alert and when he heard something in the bushes he threw a kunai. It turned out to be a white rabbit which got Kakashi suspicious. "Get down!"

Everyone got down to the ground a sword flew past the top of their heads and impaled the tree a few meters away.

Kakashi looked up and glared at the man standing on top of his sword. "Well, well... If it isn't Zabuza Momochi... Rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". Kakashi started to reach up and he grabbed his slanted headband and lifted it up so it uncovers his eye. He opened it to show his Sharingan that he got from Obito.

I see Naruto smirked and Sasuke looks shocked. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye... Did I get that right?". Sasuke's eyes widen as he knows only Uchiha have the Sharinga, so how did he get it. "It's too bad, but you have to pass over the old man.". Zabuza says as Kakashi-sensei told us to go in Manji formation around the bridge builder.

Suddenly mist surrounded them and blood lust filled the air. Sasuke started shaking and pointed a kunai at his gut but Kakashi stopped him. "Sasuke, calm down. I will protect you with my life... All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me!".

"I wouldn't be so sure." Suddenly, he was in the middle of the Manji formation which surprised me but I hurried and got out of it and grabbed the Bridge builder before he could slash him... but he wasn't after the bridge builder.

He cut my bandage which exposed my Anbu Tattoo to my teammates.

I heard Sakrua gasp and Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Naruto looked confused as to what was going on.

I hear Zabuza laugh as he speaks. "I knew it was you... The dancing Anbu of the Leaf... Risu, the Anbu Child!"

At this time, Kakashi is now fighting Zabuza while my teammates are staring at me... but I was only looking at Naruto.

His eyes were widened and his jaw dropped. I see him slowly point at me and say my Anbu name slowly. "R...Risu... Is that... Really you..."

I slowly nodded with no expression on my face as he slowly walked up to me. He touched my cheek and I see a tear fall down his face.

I have never seen Naruto like this before... It's like... A new Naruto...

"You were here... All this time... Right in front of me... And... And I didn't know." He said sadly...

I looked down sadly then I put my hand on his hand which was on my cheek and I slowly told him that I would explain everything after we get settled at Tazuna's house.

He nodded and wiped away his tears. I heard Zabuza laughing as I looked over to see Kakashi-sensei in a water prison which made my eyes widen.

Kakashi-sensi tried to tell us to run away because he was trapped and we could get killed but they said the quote that Kakashi-senesi to us about not leaving your friends. Zabuza kicked Naruto which made his headband fall off and Zabuza stepped on it.

I screamed out his name and ran to him. "You are not ninja until you have killed and faced death until u are unfazed by it, you snot nosed brats are nothing.".

Naruto stood up and ran straight at the clone and kicked it. They all called him name as he was pushed back by the enemy but it turns out he did it Just to get his headband.

"Hey you... The freak with no eyebrows... But this in your bingo book...a ninja who will become Hokage of his village to surpass his father... He never backs from a fight... His name is Naruto Uzumaki!".

He asked if Sasuke could hear him because he had a plan. "Alright then, let's get wild! Let's bring this guy down.". Kakashi-sensei screamed at then again to run but they didn't listen and told him that they were going to save their comrade like he taught them to.

Zabuza started to laugh, "so your still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja.".

He started to talk about when he was their age that he had already crush many opponents because of the test to become genin. I have already heard this story so I blacked it out. I listened back in when Zabuza kicked Sasuke in the stomach, shooting him back. He stepped on him like he was a log and laughed.

Naruto made the hand signs fit the multi Shadow clone Jutsu. About one hundred of him appear surround Zabuza. They all strike at Zabuza but he just blew them away with his sword. The real Naruto grabbed his backpack and pulled it a windmill shuriken and threw it to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it and smirked then jumped about ten feet into the air and threw the shuriken. The shuriken went past the water clone and straight for the real Zabuza. "So you went for the real me, to bad it won't hit me.". He caught it in the hand that wasn't used for keeping Kakashi-sensei in place.

But then a shadow clone of the actual shuriken appeared and Zabuza had no way of dodging it. But he jumped over it, dodging the shuriken. What he didn't know would happen, and even shocked me, was the shuriken he jumped over turned into the real Naruto. Everyone was shocked except for Sasuke because he figured it out when he grabbed the shuriken from Naruto.

Naruto ran up to Zabuza and slashed his arm which made him lose his grip on the water prison... Letting Kakashi-sensei free. This got Zabuza angry and he went to hit Naruto with the windmill shuriken but Kakashi-sensei stopped him with his hand. Kakashi-sensei looked over at Naruto telling him that it was an excellent plan and that he has grown.

Naruto nodded while scratching the back of his head. Zabuza growled while trying to give an excuse, "I lost my grip and accidently let go.". Kakashi shipped at him while saying that he had to let go or he would have been hit. Zabuza pushed harder on Kakashi's hand to make it bleed more. Kakashi-senesi pushed it away and they jumped away from each other.

Naruto hurried and got out if the water so he wouldn't get in the way of their battle. They both started don't have signs at the same time, so I figured Kakashi was copying was Zabuza was doing with his Sharingan. They stopped at the same time and both shouted out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" and two water dragons appeared and clashed with each other making water spray everywhere.

They ran at each other and clashed Zabuza's sword with Kakashi-sensei's kunai and they struggled as against each other. They jumped away from each other and ran in a circle at the same time. Suddenly Kakashi-sensei speaks saying "Going to do next" which meant that he knew what Zabuza was thinking and copying what he was thinking.

Zabuza then scoffed, "all your doing is copying me, like a monkey...". Then at the same time they spoke, "you can't beat me with your cheap tricks... I'll crush you!". They started making hand signs but Zabuza stopped door some reason and Kakashi-sensei kept going and made a vortex Jutsu out of water.

Zabuza was hit by the vortex and slashed into a tree. He asked if Kakashi could see the future. "Yes, this is going to be your last battle.". Before Kakashi could finish him off, two senbon needles hit him in the neck and he falls to the ground... Dead. I look up in the tree to see a hidden mist tracker ninja who says he has been waiting to defeat him for awhile.

"By your mask, I can see that you are a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". The tracker ninja jumped down and grabbed Zabuza. "Thank you for your help, I shall be taking him now.". He disappeared and Kakashi-sensei stood up and said that was time to go like nothing ever happened.

Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei fell over and my team called out his name, but I ran to him and caught him before he fell.

I check his pulse to see that he was just knocked out, so I used my strength to put him over my shoulder for which everyone was shocked and I asked the bridge builder to lead the way.

We walked down a path to get to his house. I felt Naruto looking at me the whole way there.

I was not ready to tell him about me and the Anbu but I had no choice in the matter.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	7. Chapter 6: The C-Rank Mission Part 2

(Bell's Point Of View)

We finally made it to the bridge builders house for which Tazuna walked into the house and hugged his daughter. I then came in and she saw Kakashi-sensei on my shoulder so she led me to the guest room.

I laid my sensei on the thin mattress then checked over his wounds. I took off his shirt, but left his mask so he would still have his mystery to him.

I could see cuts over his body and scars from the other battles that he has had. I hurried and healed the wounds and put his shirt back on.

Walking out of his room, I wiped my forehead from all the Chakra that I have used to heal Kakashi-sensei. Looking in front of me, I see my team looking at me anxiously, except for Sasuke who was trying to look cool.

I sighed and smiled at them. "He's going to be fine... He had some bumps and bruises and low Chakra, but that's it." Naruto and Sakura breathed out air that they were holding while Sasuke scoffed, but still looked relieved.

I went into the kitchen where his Daughter gave me a cup of tea for which I thanked her for.

I see the team sit around, like they were waiting for me to speak which reminded me about the promise I made to them. I slowly put the cup down and sighed then looked at Tazuna's daughter and asked if I could have alone time with my team for which she agreed.

Once she left, I looked at my team, mostly Naruto, and sighed and took another sip of my tea.

"You know... you weren't supposed to find out about me being in the Anbu till you were older, but..." I looked at Naruto to see that he had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes... It's true... I'm in the Anbu and my Anbu name is Risu... I am sorry for lying to the three of you." Sakura looked at me and looked confused.

"But... You were in the Academy... Why are you in the Anbu?"

I closed my eyes then opened them to see them waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I am in the Anbu... I have been there since I was born. The earliest memory of when I was little was when I was three and being tortured to pre-death by Lord Danzo..."

Sakura gasped while Naruto and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Lord third told me that on the night that the Nine Tail's attacked, a new born baby was left at the doorstep of the Root Foundation.

There, Lord Danzo took my in and trained me everyday, ever since I could walk... When I turned five, I was already on of the most elite ninja's in a the village."

Sasuke still had his eyes narrowed while Naruto and Sakura seemed interested in what I had to say next.

"Then, at age five and a half, Lord Third found out about me and took me off of Root, and put me in his personal Anbu Black Ops. There I did missions from A-Rank missions to SS-Rank missions.

Finally, a few mouths after I joined the Anbu Black Ops, Lord Third gave me a life time mission... My mission was to protect the a small boy my age... Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widen as I kept telling my story...

"This was a life time mission that I gladly took and I did this mission for five years... till we were both ten. Finally, Naruto got attacked and I got fed up with all the bullshit that was happening to him...

I decided to go to Lord Third and asked him if there was anything else that I could do...

He said that I could go disgusied as an Academy student to keep a close eye on Naruto and watch over his development. Then I was to be put on his team to make sure that he stays in control."

I see a tear running down Naruto's face which made me give him a small smile, but Sakura still looked confused so she asked.

"You said that you had to protect Naruto... Why is that?" I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but that is classified information." She sadly nodded and I see that Sasuke's eyes were still narrowed which got me suspicious as to what he was thinking about.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up and we all looked at him as he wiped away his tears.

He then walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. Looking down at me, he put a smile on his face and said, "I told you that I would see your face... Risu..."

I smiled and stood up for which I went up to his nose so I had to look up a little bit.

He then smiled even more and he thrusted a hand into the air, "I also know your real name! Bell!" I laughed as he looked back at me with a confused face as to why I was laughing for which I stopped and smiled at him.

We stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes until we heard someone stand up so I looked over to see that Sasuke stood and grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

Looking back at Naruto, he softly smiled at me then started jumping up and down excitedly the grabbed both of my hands which took me by surprise.

"Now that I know what you look like and I know your name... We can get married!" My eyes widen and I stepped back, releasing his grasp from my hands which confused him.

"Risu... I mean... Bell, what's wrong?" I looked down then looked back at him. "Naruto... We can't get married just like that... We have to get to know each other and become lovers... then if it works out then we can get married."

He then nodded in understanding then said that we are now lovers which made me shake my head. I grabbed his hands and looked straight at him.

"Naruto... Look... I love you... I truely do... But... I'm not ready... I feel like we should get to know each other first then we can decided if we are ready or not... Besides, we're only twelve... We don't have to make that decision just yet."

He looked down sadly, so I let go of his hands and I held out my pinkie which confused him.

"Let's make a promise... When we are older... We will become lovers, alright?" He nodded with a smile and stuck out his pinkie to wrap around mine, making a pinkie promise.

We smiled at each other as Tazuna's Daughter came in and told us that Kakashi-sensei was awake so we ran over to his room.

We saw him laying down with Sakura talking to him about not using his sharingan to much for which he agreed.

"Well you did take down one of the most powerful assassin so will be safe.". Tazuna said as Kakashi hummed. "Yea, but the boy in the mask... What about him?". Kakashi looked at her while he explained.

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist... Those make are only worn by the most elite shinobi.". Sakura asked what they do and Kakashi-sensei told her that they were not Anbu but like an inferno squad for which I nodded.

"They destroy all traces of a rouge ninja. The Shinobi's body contains many secrets in Jutsu, chakra, and medicine. These are the secrets of their village... If the enemy find them, the people will be in grave danger. It's the teachers duty to prevent this from happening, to keep the village safe." I said with a smile.

Kakashi-sensei put a hand on his head and started to think. Naruto asked if he was okay and Kakashi told him that he was fine and said they the tracker ninja deals with the body immediately. Sasuke's asked if it was important to do that and Kakashi agreed.

"Think about it, remember what teacher door to Zabuza body?". Sakura said they didn't know because the tracker ninja took him away. "Yes, but why... He should have worked on the body right there as quickly as possible... Think of the weapons he did for takedown.". Sasuke said that he used throwing needles then his face got shocked.

"Exactly... None of it adds up... Here's the truth... Zabuza is still alive." Everyone but Sasuke and I looked shocked and Naruto says that Kakashi-sensei checked to see if he was dead and he was.

"His heart did stop, but it was just temporary state to simulate death. The weapons the tracker used are called senbon, they do not kill unless they hit a vital organ... Not in the neck. We can tell that the tracker ninja was not trying to kill him but to save him."

Tazuna asked if he was thinking to hard about this but Kakashi answered. "Once in suspicion, a ninja must quickly prepare. Hesitation leads to disaster... Every shinobi knows this saying.". Naruto was smiling which meant he was happy that Zabuza was alive.

"Sensei, you said prepare quickly... But how can we do that if your can barely move?". Kakashi laughed which got Sakura confused until he said that he was going to train them. Her eyes widen as she said that last minute training won't help them defeat Zabuza.

"Sakura, how was I able to stop Zabuza... Because you've all helped me... You've grown... Naruto, you've grown the most!"

This made him smile and says that he was stronger. "I don't believe it and nothing is gonna be good.". It was a little boy standing in the hallway and ran to his to the old man, calling him grandad. His daughter scolded him for bring rude but tazuna said that he was rude to them to so it was okay.

"Mom, don't you see that these people are going to die! Gato will come back and find them and wipe them out!". This guy Naruto angry and he told the boy that he was a super ninja but better and that he was a hero who was going to be the Hokage.

"There's no such thing as a hero... Your just full of stupid ideas... If you want to stay alive then you should go back where you came from.". With that, he walked out of the room.

I sighed as Naruto said that he was gong to his room, but I really knew that he was going to give the boy a piece of his mind.

I see that Kakashi-sensei looked at me and asked if I wanted another bandage for my Anbu Tattoo and I shook my head, saying that I told them who I was for which he nodded.

Tazuna'a daughter came in with crutches and I held Kakashi-sensei stand up for which he says that he was going to train us to help us defeat Zabuza.

I grabbed Naruto and we walked outside to be surrounded by trees so we could train.

We all sat in front of him as he told us that before we had to do this training we had to know what Chakra was, for which he asked Sakura to explain.

She gave a perfect example which made me smile at her for which she blushed in embarrassment.

Then Kakashi told us to climb up a tree... without using our hands.

They didn't believe him so he told me to show them for which I smiled at our sensei and made a handsign then slowly walked up the tree.

Going upside down on a high branch, I look at the shocked faces of my teammates while Kakashi-sensei threw kunai's in front of them and told them to mark their progress with them.

Jumping down from the tree, I watched as Naruto fell right when he started, Sasuke got about five feet up, while Sakura got to the highest branch.

"Hey! This is fun!" I smiled and cheered at her saying that she was awesome while Kakashi started to speak.

"Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke of someone becoming Hokage, didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best bet at that. For the great Uchiha clan... maybe their not so great after all."

I understand what he was doing which was provoking the boys so they get more determination to do what they need to do. They boys started running up the tree again and marked where they left off.

I looked to my left to see Inari staring at the boys with a depressed look on his face, then he walks away. I wonder what he was doing all the way out here in the woods, hmm.

Sakura was practicing to get to the top and was worn out while the boys stayed at it which got Sakura confused as to how they could keep moving. Naruto moved over to Sakura and asked for her help which made me smile because I knew that he would keep getting stronger and stronger... And I know Kakashi was thinking the same thing.

**********Time skip brought to you by Jennae-nae getting a baby doll to take care of at school**********

It was the next day, Sakura went to to the bridge with Tazuna because she has mastered the walking up tree's exercise. They boys were both still trying to get up to the top of the tree and they were progressively getting better.

Naruto ran up the tree and got up past his mark but couldn't keep going so he made a mark on the tree. He looked up at Sasuke to see that he got farther than he did which made him growl in annoyance.

He made the hand seal and went to run up the tree again but Sasuke stopped him and asked what advice he got from Sakura but Naruto told him that he would not say anything which got Sasuke mad.

It got dark so Kakashi told everyone to get back to the house for dinner. Tazuna scratched the back of his head with a chuckle saying that it was nice to have so many people there for dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were scoffing down their food then threw up from eating so much food.

I chuckled when I saw Kakashi push away his food, not being hungry anymore. I just smiled at the boys and slowly pushed away my food. Sakura yelled at the boys for eating to much but they said they had to get stronger. "That's true... but puking won't help you..."

After dinner, Sakura stood up and went to look at a picture that was torn at the edge which made her curious. "Excuse me... This picture is torn... Is there some reason for that. Inari, you kept glancing at it during dinner... it looks like there is someone else in the picture but they got torn out. I mean it's kind of strange isn't it." The family stopped what they were doing and looked solemn.

"It's my husband..." The the daughter said as Tazuna looked down. "They used to call him a hero in this land." This made Inari leave the room which made her scold her father for talking about him. Kakashi looked at the bridge builder and asked for the story.

He looked up and sighed as he told the story. I blacked out as I stared at the picture with sadness because I knew what it was like to not or lose a family.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up and started heading for the door. Sakura asked where he was going and this was his response. "I'm going to prove it... I'll prove that is true... That in this world... There are real hero's!". With that he ran outside and started to train until he passed out.

I followed him and carefully watched him from the shadows as he trained then passed out on the ground.

I tried to wake him up but he was so passed out so I stayed there until morning and a boy came up to us. I hurry and jumped into the tree's so I could watch is interaction to see was.

He woke up to a boy that was about his age. "Who the heck are you... I mean... Hi there, where did you come from?". The boy said that he was gathering herbs which got Naruto confused.

"Yes, that's right, it helps if your treating an illness or wounds.". Naruto decided to help him out until they filled the basket full. "So are you a ninja? I noticed the headband your wearing... Or are your just making a fashion statement?".

He said that he was from the Village Hidden in the Leafs and the boy said that he understood and that it was impressive. "Does that mean that you are training for something dangerous?" Naruto replied saying that he was doing it to become stronger.

"You already seem strong enough so why do you train?" The boy asked and Naruto said that he has to get even stronger if he wants to be stronger than his father and to prove it to a certain kid. "So are you doing it for the certain person or are you doing all this training for yourself?"

Naruto was confused which made the boy laugh while asking, "Is there someone precious to you." Naruto hummed and looked up at the sky. I'm sure that he was thinking about his family and his friends, so of course he had people precious to him.

The boy stood up and took the basket of herb and said that Naruto will get strong enough to protect his precious people, and with that, he disappeared. He sat there for a minute until Sasuke showed up and called him a loser for not coming to breakfast.

"Come on, Sasuke, we need to train to get to the top of the tree!" Sasuke sighed but agreed and they started training. They both got up to a higher branch than even Sakura did, and waited for the rest of his team to show up.

Once they arrived and they couldn't find him until he threw down a kunai and they looked up to see Naruto standing with a proud smile on his face. Sasuke jumped next to him and they high-fived each other while the two below admired them.

I jumped down the tree to meet up with my team and said that I would watch them as they rest at the house for which they agreed.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed out all day until they finally got to the very top of the tree. Once they got down though, they barely had enough Chakra so they had to help each other get back to house. Once they did though Naruto exclaimed they got all the way to the top.

Kakashi told them that they did a good job and said that they will be body guards for Tazuna and they nodded. "In a little while the bridge will be finished." The bridge builder said and Inari jumped up out of his seat and started to shout.

"All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato has got a whole army that will beat you down, and they will destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! It doesn't matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

Naruto turned his head to the side, "Just speak for yourself... It won't be like that for me, you got that." Inari's hands clenched. "Why don't you just be quiet! Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country, your just budding in! Your always laughing and playing around, you don't know what its like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

I looked at Naruto sadly because he does know, from the villagers around him. "Listen to yourself wining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care... your nothing but a coward!"

Naruto stood up and headed for his room.

I knew that Naruto was sensitive about these things, and I knew that their was nothing I could do to help him.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	8. Chapter 7: The C-Rank Mission Part 3

(Third's Point Of View)

It was morning and Naruto slept in because he pushed his body to the limit, so everyone already left so they could guard Tazuna. Naruto finally woke up and found out that everyone has already left so he hurry and got dressed and went to find his team.

He runs through the forest until he sees a dead hog on the ground and got suspicious so he headed back. When he got there, he saw two ninja about to attack so he hurry and did the substitution Jutsu and took Inari and his mother a few feet away for safety.

He Inari's mother on the ground as Inari asked how he knew they were going to be here. He stated that he a hog that had been attacked and done trees having marks on them so he came back.

"Heh, its one of those puny ninja brats that Tazuna hired... Get him!". They started running at him so he threw two shuriken that the samurai blocked but didn't know that they were actually shadow clones that knocked then down from behind.

Naruto turned over to Inari, "Sorry, I was late, though heros usually come at the last minute! By the way, sorry about yesterday... Calling you a coward was pretty mean I guess. Anyway, it's not true, ya know. Because you were really brave."

Inari stuttered to cry again and he guy mad at himself because he did he wouldn't cry but nice just smiled. "What are you talking about... Your happy, what's wrong with that. When your happy, it's okay to cry, really!"

With that, he tied up the samurai and ran over to where the battle was. He could see that Sasuke was inside an ice mirror dome so he went inside to help him out.

Sasuke was surprised to see him then got mad at him because now he was struck in the done along with him. Naruto nervously laughed because he knew that he did something stupid, but stopped when needles shot out at them.

They both hit but not in vital points so they were only hurt in uncomfortable places. Sasuke decided to try and use a Fireball Jutsu which did not work. "That will not work... My ice is impenetrable.".

Naruto got fed up and used the shadow clone Jutsu and created about twenty clones of himself. The masked boy went from mirror to mirror, destroying the clones. Naruto did it again and again then Sasuke gasped and I turned to look at him and I gasp.

He has awaken his Sharingan, so he could now see what was going on with the boys speed. Sasuke asked Naruto to do the shadow clone Jutsu again. Even though Naruto was almost out of charka, he did the shadow clone Jutsu and the boy went fast through the mirrors that it was almost hard to see him.

Sasuke did the Fireball Jutsu and caught the boys edge of his shirt on fire which was immediately taken out by going in the ice. He was impressed that he hit him but then stopped when Naruto then passed out.

The boy threw senbon needles out of the ice and headed straight for Naruto. I gasped as I saw Sasuke run in front of him and took all the senbon needles that were supposed to hit his friend. Naruto looked up and looked up at his best friend who was hit by the senbon needles.

"W-Why!" Sasuke said that he couldn't let someone close to him get hurt. He fell backwards and Naruto caught him. "Naruto... don't give up... on your dream." With that, Sasuke fell into a deep slumber which was like a death like state.

Naruto started to shake in anger and Chakra started to swirl around him. Bell gasped and started to shake as she saw the Nine Tail's Chakra swirl around him. She looked down as Naruto destroyed the mirrors with his scary power that the Fourth Hokage gave to him and it was something he could not take back.

She looked back to see Naruto hit the mask and it breaks into small pieces which revealed the boy that Naruto met in the woods. "You..." The Nine Tail's Chakra stopped flowing which made me sigh in relief.

"Why do you not strike? Did you not just vow to avenge your comrades death by killing me... Or was that vow just empty words..." He tried to punch him again but his body would not let him until he did punch him but not enough to kill him, just enough to leave a bruise.

"No... That won't do... Your still holding back... Is that is all the strength you put into it then you will never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend. To show mercy to those who oppose you, the one you serve. To allow his enemies to live when you could strike them down. This is not compassion... It's a betrayel of your life's very purpose. For what reason do your exist then. You are as use to no one. Your life had no meaning. It is mere existence day after day of pain and struggle. Signifying nothing."

"Yes, well think of yourself...". The boy asked if Naruto was blind because he was talking about himself. "This day had shown that I am no longer a use to Zabuza.". Naruto asked why he was with Zabuza in the first place.

The boy said that there once was people who mattered to him which was his father and mother. He started to tell the story of how he had a Kekkei Genkai that scared everyone so they killed anyone who had it but the buy got away and lived on the streets until Zabuza took him and trained him to be his pawn.

"Why is it that you are so determined to be the Hokage... Because your want all eyes of your village to look on you and recognize you as a great ninja. You only see it that the eyes of others that our lives have any significance when there is no one who sees or looks at you because if you do not exist... Then Zabuza came along and looked at me and his eyes weren't full of hate it fear and did not shun me for my strangeness. Indeed my discussion powers were exactly what he wanted. He made me necessary again. I was happy...I have failed you Zabuza... I am like a weapon that had broken and has no use."

The boy started walking towards Naruto but stopped halfway. "Naruto... Kill me... Go on... Strike... Kill me... Why do you hesitate?". Bell watched him as he shook then started to speak.

"That is the most ridiculous story that I have ever heard! I mean... he treats you like a slave! Your a human being, not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone one like that!" Naruto shouts at him as the boy looked down.

"For that very reason... Does that seem so strange to you?" Naruto replied with a yes and the boy continued his story. "When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living... Zabuza gave me both... but now my usefulness is over and the only thing that gave my life meaning... Its gone. I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon that is no use of anyone. Go on, Naruto... do it... for both of our sakes... do it... quickly. I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior?"

"That's not what it is about, just fighting and killing and only one man is left standing. There's a lot to being a shinobi then that, and there are other way's of showing your strength then beating someone in battle." Naruto said bluntly.

"I had a feeling all along... from the first moment that we met in the woods... we are a lot alike. I'm sure you know what I mean... I'm sorry that it must be your hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood." The boy said without making any emotion.

Naruto started to pull out a kunai from his pouch. "Are you sure about this... And your positive that it is the only way..." The boy answered him with a yes which made Naruto sigh. "The weird thing is if we met in a different place then maybe we could have been friends..."

Naruto started running towards the boy with a kunai in his hand as the boy encouraged him to do it. At the last second before he stabbed him, the boy grabbed his wrist and told him that it wasn't his time yet then ran into the mist towards the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei.

Once the mist cleared, you could see that the boy was in front of Zabuza with Kakashi-sensei's hand with a Chidori activated, with his hand going right through his chest where his heart is supposed to be. "So my future is all used up, seems like your wrong again, Kakashi!"

I gasped as Kakashi-sensei said that the boy, who's name was Haku, jumped in front of his attack and saved Zabuza's pathetic life for his own. Haku gripped onto Kakashi's wrist to keep him from moving so that Zabuza could go right through the boy to take down Kakashi.

Kakashi, grabbed the boy, who was now dead, and jumped away from Zabuza's attack so that they would not get hit. He put the body in front of Bell who looked down in sadness.

Kakashi told Naruto to stay out of the way because it was his battle. as he put the corpse on the ground and close Haku's now dead eyes.

Sakura called out to Naruto and asked if him and Sasuke were alright. Naruto turned, his head, not knowing what to say. Sakura asked where Sasuke was until she figured out from the look on her comrades face.

Zabuza ran over to Kakashi but he kicked him in the face, knocking down a few feet. Sakura grabbed Tazuna's hand and ran past Naruto to go see her "dead" friend, Sasuke. Naruto could hear the cries that Sakura was emitting which made Naruto feel even guiltier.

Zabuza and Kakashi kept fighting while Zabuza got more tired by the minute. Zabuza ran full force at him but Kakashi lazily punched him away then kicked him in the face. Zabuza swung at him again but Kakashi got behind him and told him that he was falling apart and that he didn't know what real strength was.

Kakashi was about to kill him with a kunai but stuck his arm while Zabuza swung at him. The sword flew a few feet away as both of Zabuzas arms were now useless.

Suddenly an old looking man with shades and a cane appeared on the bridge. "Did quite a job on you, didn't he, Zabuza? You look like yesturday's sushume. I must say, I am... disappointed" Suddenly hundreds of ninja stood behind the man who I knew the name of... Gato.

"Gato... I don't understand, what is all this... why are you here, and who are these thugs you brought with you?" Gato scoffed as he spoke.

"Well, you see, there's been a slight change of plan. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza. That's right, your too expensive so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs behind me cost me something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can handle that, demon ninja of the mist. Look at you, you look as demonic wet kitten."

Zabuza scoffed as he talked to Kakashi-sensei. "Well Well Kakashi, it would seem our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe, we have no more quarrel." Kakashi agreed as Gato pressed forward and kicked Haku's face which made me growl.

He kicked him which made Naruto and I gasp but Kakashi and Zabuza showed no emotion. Naruto ran at Gato but Kakashi grabbed him and told him to use his head. "Well, what about you Zabuza! Are you going to let him do that!"

Zabuza told him to be quiet because Haku was dead so it didn't matter but Naruto pressed on. "What! So you can just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog! You and Haku worked together for year, doesn't that mean anything!"

"You don't understand the way of Shinobi... I merely used him as Gato used me. Now its over, his usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me, but the boy... nothing." Zabuza said not looking at him.

"If you mean that, then you are even bigger rat then I thought." Kakashi told him that, that was enough but Naruto pressed on.

"Shut up! Far as I am concerned, he enemy number one! Why you... You ungrateful... After everything he did for you... He lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you! Nothing at all! While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything for him! And if I become stronger, does that mean I will become as cold hearted as you! He threw his life away and for what! For you and your dream! You never let him a have dream of his own, but he didn't care, and you just toss him aside like he was nothing... A broken toll... man, that is so wrong... so wrong!"

Naruto had tears streaming down his face as I start to cry myself. "You talk to much..." Tears drop onto the floor in front of Zabuza. "Your words cut deep... deeper than any blade..." I looked at Zabuza to see that he looked up at the sky, crying.

"Well, he fought you... his home was breaking in two... You see Haku was always too soft and too kind... He felt pain and sorrow... and now, curse him, I feel it too... and something else... I feel contented that this is the way it ends."

He teared of the bandages around his face so you could now see what he looked liked. "What... Cat got your tounge... Are you so surprised to see that I am human... Even shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact... We always fail... Well at least, I have failed... Boy... Give me your kunai..."

Naruto looked down while grabbing his kunai and the it to him for which he caught in his mouth. Zabuza raced forward at Gato while he ran into the crowd of rouge ninja to hide himself. Zabuza ran through the crowd, slicing everyone that got in his , killing them with one feel swoop.

Zabuza got through the crowd and ran to gap who was at the end of the bridge. He stabbed him with the kunai that was in his mouth, killing Gato in one move.

The shinobi all stab Zabuza from behind knocking him away from Gato. "You crazy fool... If you are so eager to join your friend, go ahead... But your not taking me, not this time."

Zabuza stood straight up with all the spears in his back. "I won't be joining Haku... Where he's gone I cannot follow...". He stared walking towards Gato, "we wouldn't be welcomed where Haku has gone... Hells where were going Gato! I cant think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja, can you? I'm told that there are many Demon's down there of all shapes and sizes! Oh yes, I would fit right in, but you on the other hand, oh well I fear that your in for a long and and painful eternity."

Zabuza pulled out a spear from his back and started to slash him until he fell off the bridge to his death. He turned back to look at the Ninja as they stepped away from him and made a path back to Haku. He tried to walk where he was but he fell from blood loss.

He started muttering something that I couldn't hear and a tear feel from his eye then fell onto the ground. "Naruto! Sasuke's alright!". He turned to see him standing there and waving at him which made him smile.

"Well well, will wonders never ceases.". Kakashi said with relieved look on his face. "Hey, don't be getting to comfortable, the party isn't over yet, who's going to pay now that Gatos gone. No way we're going to leave here empty handed so we'll just have to hit the village and see what they got for us!"

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, you must have a Jutsu that can take care of these losers.". Kakashi says that he used to much chakra so he could not. They started running towards the two ninja but an arrow stopped then and they turned around to see the villagers and Inari ready to fight.

This made Naruto happy to see that little squirt and Naruto says that he wasn't going to miss out on all the fun so he did the sign for the shadow clone Jutsu and five of him appeared. Kakashi did the shadow clone Jutsu as well and about one hundred of him appeared.

The rouge ninja got scared and ran towards there boat in fear. The villagers all shouted in victory which made tazuna well up in tears.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza who was just barely alive and said that it was over. Zabuza asked for a favor which was to see Haku one last time. Kakashi, bridal style, carried Zabuza and laid him next to Haku.

It started to snow which surprised everyone because it was the middle of July. Zabuza put a hand on Haku's cheek as a tear fell out of his eye. "Is it you, Haku... Are you weeping? You were always at my side... The least I could do is to be by yours at the end. I know I cannot be, but... I wish I could go were you have gone... How I wish I could join you there."

Naruto started crying and saying that Haku said that where he was, it was always snowing, all the time. "Of course, his spirit was as pure as snow... You never know Zabuza... Maybe you will join him there. Who's to say."

They made graves and buried there bodies so they could be remembered. "Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei? Is that the Ninja way to use and to be used like tools.". Kakashi says that all shinobi are tools in the hands of destiny. There is no point in wondering whether it is right or wrong.

"Well if you ask me, if that is what a ninja is all about, something's out of whack. Is that why we go through all that training, just to end up like them.". Kakashi says that is what all Ninja have to do deal with in all of their lives.

"Okay... I have just come up with a decision! From now on, I am finding my own ninja way. A way that is straight and true and without any regrets! From now on I am following the way of Naruto!". Kakashi gave a small chuckle as everyone finished giving their respect then got ready to head out.

They said their goodbyes as Naruto and Inari cried about then leaving but got over it as they left. I started walking along with them as I heard tazuna say that they are going to name the bridge aft we r Naruto called the Great Naruto Bridge!

There journey had only just begun for which everyone wondered what is going to happen next throughout there journey of a ninja.

Hey Guys!

The episodes I used in this chapter are Naruto Episode's thirteen through nineteen!

Favorite on my story!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	9. Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams Part 1

(Bell's Point Of View)

It has been three weeks since there mission with the bridge builder and going to the Land of Waves. It was funny to see Minato-nii's expression when he heard that it turned into a B-ranked mission. He probably promised to himself that he will not get this mixed up again.

We are now on a small bridge with squad seven waiting for their more late sensei. They were sitting, taking to each other about what mission they could be getting next. Naruto and Sasuke hope they get a mission like last time but not Sakura while Bell just wanted everyone to be happy.

Suddenly, Kakashi showed up as Naruto and Sakura shout at him about being late. "I know this is a bit sudden but I recommend you for the Chunin Exams. All three of you.". He handed them three slips of paper that talk about the exams they are going to take.

"This is all voluntary, it's up to you to each of you. If you don't ready you can wait till next year. Who ever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy. It's at three p.m, five days from now. That's it."

With that, he disappeared and left the Genin's to think of they should take the exam. Sasuke scoffed then walked away from us and Sakura shouted and ran after him.

I sighed as I looked at Naruto and smiled at him, "Want to go get Ramen, Naruto?" He shouted in glee then grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the Ramen shop.

Once we got there, we both ordered a large bowl of Miso Ramen then I pulled out my application.

Naruto watched me as I read over it and watched as my face went a little depressed. "What's wrong, dattebayo?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Well... I may be in the Anbu, but... I have never done any of the exams to go up in the ranks... I'm kind of scared" He looked shocked then gave me a smile and put a hand to his chest.

"I will protect you, Bell, you can promise me on that!" I laughed which made him look confused for which I answered, "I am the one who was supposed to protect you, remember? I am your protector!"

We both laughed as the ramen came in front of us and we chowed down, well at least Naruto did, and when we finished, I told him that we should go to the third to sign our papers.

He nodded so we ran to the Hokage Mansion, and when we got there, I grabbed Naruto and jumped up to the window next to the Hokage office.

The Hokage told us to come in for which I teleport us into the office which shocked Naruto.

Lord Hokage smiled at us as he looked up and asked me what we needed. "We got applications for the Chunin Exams, we need you to sign them, if you would, sir."

He laughed then motioned us to give him the papers for which he did. Taking out his pen, he signed our papers then gave it back to us.

"Now, Bell, we need to discuss your mission to the Land of Waves... Should Naruto leave or could he stay?" I shook my head, "He already knows my identity so he can stay."

He nodded then went into Hokage mood then called out my Anbu name which made me stand up straight which made Naruto watch in silence.

"Risu... I got your message about the real reasoning about Tazuna's mission... Well done... Kakashi was able to fill in what happened that you didn't tell me... Now, about your team knowing about you..."

I looked down then went down on my knee bowing which shocked Naruto. "I'm sorry, sir, I let him take off my bandage for which they say my Anbu Tattoo... Please forgive me..."

The Hokage was about to speak until Naruto started to shout, "It's not her fault! Zabuza got in between us and was to quick for her to dodge his attack... Don't do anything to her!"

I looked up at Naruto with shock then I softly smiled at him. I heard Hokage chuckle which made us both look at him.

"You didn't let me speak Naruto... Risu, rise... You are in no trouble... just no that the villagers will get suspicious if Naruto starts calling by your Anbu code name, so, Naruto, make sure that you call her Bell, got it?"

I stood up and smiled then bowed while thanking him, while Naruto shouted that he would keep his promise.

I teleport us both in front of the Hokage mansion for which I smiled Naruto and said thank you for standing for me for which he smiled then said, "Why wouldn't I?"

I smiled then told him that I would walk him home but he shook his head, "No, I need to walk "you" home." I shook my head then started walking towards my house.

Once I got there, I smiled and waved, saying goodbye to Naruto then walked into my house. I looked outside my window to see Naruto running towards his house so I ran after him to make sure that he gets home safely.

He got to his house without any problem so I walked back to my house with a smile on my face, knowing that tomorrow was going to be fun.

**********Time skip brought to you by having an F in Language Arts**********

It was the next day and team seven arrived at the Academy at three o'clock p.m, ready to take the Chunin Exams. We walked inside and two Chunin ninja were blocking the path to the door.

They were talking about how they were going to get through the door to the test until Sasuke spoke.

"Real nice speech, now both of you aside and let me through. And while your at it, reverse the Genjutsu, we can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor. Go ahead Sakura, in sure you saw this before anyone else did. You have the sharpest eyes and best analytical skill on our squad. You must have seen this coming awhile away."

Sakura was confused then looked confident. "Well of course, sure, I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor." Naruto agreed and the Genjutsu disappeared, "Well aren't we the smart one, you noticed an illiusion, let me see you deal with this." One of the Chunin jumped up and went to kick Sasuke and he went to kick him but a guy in a green suit stopped them.

Two people went up to the green guy and started to talk to him. "Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile, and not to let anyone see our skill level." He tried to reason but the girl said that it doesn't matter and the dude looked up at Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee... You are Sakura, right? Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

Sakura looked stunned and said "Definetly... Not!" Rock Lee asked why and Sakura said was because he was a weirdo. He looked down depressed as Naruto just laughed at him and the other two came up to Sasuke. The boy with white eyes asked what Sasuke's name was which got Naruto interested.

"Its common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else." The boy asked if he was a rookie and how old he was. "I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto and Sakura and they started walking. They got to a big open area of the building before they got stopped by Rock Lee, again.

Sasuke asked what he wanted he said that he wanted to fight him. "My name is Rock Lee... You said it was common courtesy to to give his own name first, right... Sasuke Uchiha... I challenge you!" Rock Lee got into a fighting stance and started to speak again. "I have heard a lot about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true, you will be a good test for me, and also... Oh Sakura... I love you!"

Sakura started screaming about how those giant eyebrows can't be real and started shaking. "You are an angel sent from heaven!" He blew out a kiss which made a heart fly past Sakura but she dodged it. Then he sent many of the hearts towards her which she barely dodged then said to keep his valentines to himself.

"You have heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you are challenging me. You must be even more psycho then you look... If that's even possible... You want to know more about my clan, then I will teach you, the hard way." Sasuke said with a playful glare as Rock Lee said to bring it on. They both got into a fighting stance as Sakura looked at the clock.

She said that there was no time because they have to register by three o'clock which was less then half an hour. Sasuke scoffed and told her to relax because the fight will only take five seconds, which I highly doubt. Sasuke ran at Rock Lee and went to punch him but he disappeared and appeared above him.

He used a Taijutsu move called Leaf Hurricane for which Sasuke dodged, but Rock Lee used his hand to come back and kick him in the face. Sasuke was on the ground confused because he had his guard up but Rock Lee went right through it. Sasuke smirked as he said that he has been waiting to try his Sharingan out, so he opened his eyes to show his now powerful eyes.

Sasuke jumped at him at went to attack him but Rock Lee went up and kicked him in the face. "You see, my technique is not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... " Lee went up and started kicking and punching him for which he dodged until Lee nailed him in the gut. "Don't you get it now... I am using Taijustu which means no tricks, Sasuke."

Lee used his speed to get behind Sasuke, "Its just straight martial arts and nothing more." Sasuke back punched him but Lee dodged it by jumping a few feet away. "I know your technique, but should forget it. It will not work... not on me... I know you can see through your opponents Jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read the persons Chakra and desire ones hand signs. You can guess what he is going to do before he even knows himself. The problem is that Taijutsu is just a little bit different."

Sasuke asked what his point was and he said that he doesn't try to hide his moves because he didn't have to. "Even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them. You are to slow. Your eyes may be strong enough to get one step ahead of me but if your body cannot keep up, then what good does it do you." This got Sasuke mad as he kept speaking.

"You know what, here is what I believe. There are two different kind of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it and those like me who have to train everyday of our lives." Sasuke ran up to him and blindly started to throw punches. "Your Sharingan is, of course, no match for extreme Taijutsu. Here is what I mean."

Lee kicked him straight up into the air then he jumped up with him and started to unravel his bandages on his arms. "My point is hard work because of natural talent... Your finished." Suddenly a pink shuriken appeared and stuck his bandages that he unraveled to the wall. They all looked over to see a talking turtle who told Lee to stop fighting.

"You... You were watching us the whole time?" The turtle answered saying that he was and that the last move was forbid and he knew it. Naruto was shaken up on how he was talking to a turtle and how the turtle was talking back to him. The turtle asked Lee if he was ready to take punishment and Lee agreed.

Suddenly smoke appeared and a man who looked like a lee appeared and his name was Gai-sensei. I started to laugh because I should have known by the outfit and how he acted that he was Might Gai's student. I was so stupid that I did not see that coming.

Squad Seven looked surprised to see such eyebrows on him as he asked how everyone was doing. Naruto started to talk about how they were both weird because they both had bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows. This made Lee mad because they were insulting Gai-sensei but his sensei told him to give it a rest.

Gai-sensei said that it was time for his punishment so Gai-sensei punched him square in the face. He fell about ten feet back and when he fell Gai-sensei knelled down next to him. "I'm sorry Lee, but it's for your own good." They both started to cry and saying each other's names which me smile, knowing that my friend has not changed at all.

Naruto said that it was actually kind of sweet how they are all hugging and stuff. Sakura called him crazy as Gai-sensei said that Lee was not a boy but a man. "Now take off! I want you to do one hundred laps around the field! Show me what you got! Run into the setting sun and suffer, that will make you superior. Let us go!"

Naruto said that they couldn't leave yet and Sakura agreed with him by asking about the Chunin Exams because there was no time to fool around. "Oh right, I forgot about that. Lee, you not only disobeyed the rules about fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exams. I think that, that rewards a slightly bigger punishment, don't you? Lets say five hundred laps, how does that sound!"

Lee agreed with him as they started talking about youth as squad seven looked defeated and annoyed. Gai-sensei looked over at them and asked how Kakashi-sensei was and my team looked confused and asked if he knew him. "Do I know Kakashi... Well people say... that he and I are arch rivels for eternity."

They looked shocked as they denied it and Lee got mad at them, again, for not believing him. "Let it slide, Lee. A ninja's actions always speak louder than words." Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Squad Seven. "Our arc is at 49 losses and 50 wins which is one better than his by the way. The fact is that I am stronger than Kakashi and faster!"

My team looked surprised as Lee spoke, "See, Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Sasuke looked pissed as Gai-sensei spoke. "I'm sorry for the trouble we have caused you... look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome features. Lee, you should accompany these fine ninja to the classroom, right now."

He threw a kunai, knocking down the shuriken that was holding Lee's bandages in place. Naruto looked over at Lee and looked at his hands to see that they are really beat up like he has been training for a long time. "Sasuke, actaully I haven't been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough, but you are not really the person I wanted to test them against." Sasuke did not looked pleased.

"I lied to you when we were fighting before when I said that I was the top genin here, but there is another top ninja... Someone on my own team. I came here to defeat him, you were just practice. Now you are a target, I will crush you! There you have it, consider yourself warned." This got Sasuke mad as Lee jumped away.

Naruto started to mock Sasuke and Sakura got mad at him and Naruto looked down. "You saw his hands, didn't you... When he took of the tape. I bet all that Bushy Brow has been training until he drops. Day in and day out. He trains harder than you. That's all I'm saying." Sasuke turned not looking at them then scoffed.

"This is starting to get interesting... The Chunin Exams... I can't wait to see whats next. Lets get going... Naruto... Sakura... Bell!" We agreed with him and they started to walk towards the classroom.

They made it to the third floor and stood in front of room three hundred and one and there stood Kakashi-sensei. "I'm glad you came Sakura... and the others. Now you can all formerly register for the Chunin Exams. You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way its always been."

Sakura told him that he said that it was a choice to take the Chunin Exam. "That's right, I did.". Sakura asked if it was a lie and Kakashi looked to the side.

"Sort of... It is an individual decision but it effects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision on your own free will."

"Wait a minute, do you mean that if the others have shown up but but I decided not to come with them...". Kakashi-sensei finished what she was going to say by saying that it would have been the end of the line.

"Well, your all here... Sakura... Naruto... Sasuke... Bell... I'm proud of you! Couldn't ask for a better team... Good luck!". He stepped aside as they opened the door to see many other Genin from other villages who were all staring at squad seven.

"Sasuke where have u been!". Ino appeared and glopped Sasuke and started to talk to him but Sakura got mad and started to yell at Ino. Shikamaru and Choji came up and said that they were happy to see that they got past the Genjutsu.

Three other people showed who were squad eight who consisted of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. They were all talking pretty loudly so a silver haired man came up to them.

"Hey, you guys! You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense, but you're the nine rookie's, right? Fresh out of the academy... I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourself's. Just cool it... This isn't a class field trip.". Ino shouted at him, asking who he was.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really... Look around you, you've made quite an impression. See those guys, there from the Rain Village, very touchy... They all are. This exam make everyone tense and you don't want to rub then the wrong way, right now. You can't help it... I mean, how could you know how things work... Your just rookie's.". He looked down then back up.

"You remind me of myself awhile back.". Sakura started at him and asked if Kabuto was his name and asked if this wasn't his first time taking the exam. "No it's... My seventh... Well there held twice a year so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran! You must really be an expert by now!". Sakura said as Naruto said that he could give them the inside tips but Shikamaru said that he has never passed so Kabuto said that seventh time is the charm.

"Hang on, don't give up hope just yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little... With my ninja info cards. These cards have been Chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years. I've got more than two hundred of them, so you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may but look much to the naked eye, in fact... They appear blank. Don't just want anyone setting this stuff."

He put his finger on the card and it started to spin. Sakura asked what he was doing and Kabuto answered. "You see, I'm using my chakra... To reveal the secrets. Life this for example.". Suddenly smoke appeared and the card showed a map.

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin Exam. What village they come from and how many from each village. Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time. It's the foster friendship between Nations of course. International brotherhood and all that and it's true enough as far as it goes."

Sasuke stared at Kabuto and said that there was another reason. "Yeah, you see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total amount of Shinobi that end up in the village. Thereby maintaining the balence of power."

The card turned back into a blank canvas. "If the balence isn't maintained... One nation could wind up with many more Shinobi then it's neighbor's, and it might be tempted to attack them, so they try to maintain the status quo, makes sense... I suppose."

Sasuke took a step forward and asked if he had any info on the candidates. He said he might and asked if he had anyone in particular and Sasuke said that he might. "Well, I can't promise that my infomation is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone... Including you guys, of course. So which one is it, tell me anything you know about them, a description of where there from, or whatever. Anything at all."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he called out the names Garra of the Desert, the Anbu Child, and Rock Lee from the Leaf Village while he's at it. I looked confused at Sasuke because he already knew who the Anbu Child was, so why would he ask.

"Man, that's no fun, you already know there names! That makes it easy." He swiped his hand so fast that the cards didn't move as he took the two cards out of the deck. "Here they are." He said with a special look.

Sasuke said to show them to him and he puts the card on the ground and channeled Chakra into it. "First up is Rock Lee." Smoke appeared and Rock Lee's picture appeared and he started to say the information.

"Looks like he is one year older than you guys. Mission Ranks: eleven C-Ranks and twenty D-Ranks. His squad leader is Gai and in the last twelve months his Taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam. This will be his first time as a candidate, just like you guys. His teammate are Ten Ten and Neji Hyuga."

Hinata looked happy when that name was called so he was probably a friend or a relative.

"Alright, the Anbu Child... Her code name in the Anbu is Risu... Mission Rank: fifty D-ranks, and one hundred fifty C-Rank, five hundred B-Rank, three hundred A-Rank, two hundred sixty S-Rank, and fifty-eight SS-Rank...

She has been in the Anbu all her life and was trained by Danzo Shirma who took her into the Root, but was taken out by the Third Hokage.

She excels in her dodging skills which got her the name "The Dancing Anbu" and also knows all five Chakra natures... That's all I know about her."

I narrowed my eyes wondering how he got all that information but I was brought out of my thoughts when he talked about the last person. I see that everyone was shocked by this information and Choji asked if she as in the Chunin Exams and Kabuto said that he didn't know that either.

"Alright, now for Gaara of the Desert."

"Mission rank: eight C-Ranks and, get this, one B-Rank as a Genin! There's not a lot of information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land, originally, but there is this... He survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him."

Shikamaru was shocked to hear this as Naruto asked what the deal is with this guy. Kabuto pulled out another card and it showed a map. "Leaf... Sand... Rain... Grass... Waterfall... Sound... From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the Exam this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small... Its spring up recently so no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery."

He put the cards back on the deck, "Well you get the point... The competition is going to be intense, this year." Sakura asked if it really was going to be tougher this time and Kabuto answered.

"Oh yea, in the four years i've been coming... I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch." Suddenly two kunai almost hit Kabuto but he barely dodged it. One sound ninja went to hit him but Kabuto quickly dodged it, but his glass in his glasses broke into pieces.

"Oh it get it, it was that type of attack." Sasuke asked what happened and Shikamaru said that he is just acting like a real tough guy. Then, Kabuto fell to the ground and coughed up blood which made all of the Rookie Nine freak out, even Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura ran over to him to make sure that he was okay.

The Sound Ninja started talking about how the Sound Shinobi were great ninja and a great village and so on and so forth.

Suddenly, smoke appeared and a man with scars all over his face and Intel ninja told everyone to pipe down and listen. "Its time to begin... My name is Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this point, your worst enemy." Everybody suddenly looked tense at what the man said and how he looked.

I smiled, seeing another one of my friends from when I was younger. He may be way older then me but I still counted him as one of my friends.

"First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound... Knock it off! Who told you, you could fight! You want to be failed before we even begun!" The Sound ninja who's face was covered with bandages apologized and said that this was there first time there so their jumpy.

"I'll say this once so listen up... there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?" Everyone stayed quiet until a sound ninja said that no fatal force was no fun.

"Now if were ready, we will start with the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paper work, in return you'll each be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test."

Everyone got there numbers and sat down. They passed out the tests and everyone looked tense about the test.

"Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rolls that your need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around. Alright, rule number one, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary on what some of you may be used to. You all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss the then your total score will be seven.". I see Naruto nodded his head, thinking about something.

"Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members.". Sakura started shouting in his that wasn't fair and Ibiki silenced her.

"Rule number three, the sentinels you see, positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully fur like for signs of cheating, and for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, there eyes are completely sharp, and if they catch you give times, you'll be be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered Shinobi, then show us what exceptional you can be." He said with a smile.

"One more thing, should a candidate get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails. The final question ain't be given out before fifteen minutes before before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

Naruto started to freak out as he's stared at his test when they flipped it over. I crossed my fingers, hoping that he would know that it was to cheat to the answers.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	10. Chapter 9: The Chunin Exams Part 2

(Bell's Point Of View)

The time ended and Naruto did not get one answer because he couldn't find a way to cheat. I'm glad he figured out that he had to cheat but he didn't have a way to do so, and now it was time for the tenth question.

"Alright, listen up! Now is the time for the main event, here's the tenth and final question. But... Before I give you the question... There are more rules that you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten... Listen carefully... And try not to let them frighten you.". Everyone looked shaken by his threat.

"Very well, rule number one, you are free to choose not to be given the final question, it's your decision. If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless to the other questions... You'll get a zero. In other words... You fail. And that means that both your teammates fail as well.". Everyone started taking on how of course they will take the test.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail... You win be barred from taking the Chunin's Exam!". Everyone gasped and Naruto started freaking out even more.

"Of course, if you don't want to take it then you don't have to. If your not feeling confident, then go ahead and skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Now then, if your ready... The tenth and final question... Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you are free to go."

Several hands were raised and there numbers were recorded and they left. I see they all Sakura started to raise her hand but Naruto best her to it and he shakly raised his hand. Right before his number was called out, he smacked is hand the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I dont quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, but you guys aren't going to scare me off. No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life. I will be stronger then my father and become Hokage.". He crossed his arms and Hinata smiled at him and he smiled back.

No one else raised there hands so it was time for the tenth question. "Well then, I admire your determination while nothing else. For those of you who are remaining, there's only one thing left to do... And that's for me to tell you... That you've all passed the first exam!".

Everyone was shocked and confused and asked what the tenth question was and he smiled. "There never was one, not a written on be at least! Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question.". A girl from the sand village asked if the nine questions in the paper were for nothing.

"No, but at all! Quite the opposite. The nine questions had an important overriding purpose to it. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." He says with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Let me explain, my objective was to test you, not only individually, but as a team, and how well your function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis so you know that everything you did or fail to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see his you'd handle the pressure.". Naruto nodded in understating.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult... In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that must of you quickly came to that conclusion. That your had to cheat if you had any chance of passing. In fact, the test was designed to encourage cheating, it's almost demanding. Of course it would have been useless unless your had someone to cheat off on. I disguised two Chunin's who already knew the answers and had then sit in with you. Those who were caught at it failed."

I gave everyone a proud smile, "you have all warned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin's selection exam competed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

Everyone started celebrated then someone smashed through the window and smiled to see one of my best friends.

Anko Mitarashi...

Anko smashed through the window for a grand entrance which made me laugh because she was always trying to show off to people.

"Hang on kids and don't celebrate yet, I'm your best Procter! You ready for the second test! Good! Let's go! Follow me!". She looked around the room and people googled eyed her. "How many are there... Ibiki... You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year." Ibiki replied as Anko hummed and she said that they don't look it. "Trust me, before I'm done with them, more then half will be eliminated." This shocked everyone in the room and got them a little shaken up and scared.

"Heh, this is going to be fun... All right, you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders let you know where to meet me. Dismissed."

Everyone left the room and all went home to discuss and worry about what is going to happen tomorrow.

*********Time skip brought to you by stressing out about end of the term finals**********

It was the next day and everyone met up at the place that there squad leaders told them to meet at which I reconized as "The Forest Of Death". Naruto asked what this place was with a determined and curious look on his face.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's a forty-fourth battle training zone, but we call it... The Forest Of Death." This shook everyone up as the wind blew against there faces. Naruto looked up at the tree tops of the forest with a grim look on his face.

Sakura said that this place creeps her out and Anko said that it should because it was called The Forest Of Death and soon they will find out why. Naruto scoffed and said that he wasn't scared of a little forest.

A kunai knife almost scratched his cheek but I hurry and caught it and threw it back to the proctor who was my friend in the Anbu.

She looked shocked but did not do anything about it but glare at me.

Anko walked back to the front and started to talk again. She pulled out a paper and she said that everyone had to sign one with when they get passed out. They got confused and asked what it was for.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent about that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility!". She laughed and everyone was shocked at what they had heard.

"Now, I will explain what you will be doing for this test. The first thing you need to know that is this test will tax everyone of your survival skills. First, I will give you all the description of the terrain on the practice field." She said holding a scroll.

She started to explain what the terrain was like and I already knew about it so I zoned out until she started to talk about the two scrolls you needed to get to pass. "You'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Altogether, twenty six teams will be taking part on this test, so half of those trends will be going for the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get an earth scroll." She says explaining what to do.

"I'll hand over one kind of each scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for." Sasuke asked how we pass the test and everyone was quiet, waiting for an answer. "Your entire squad must bring both the heaven and earth scroll to the tower."

"That means at the very best, half of us will fail or more if not every team is not able to get both scrolls..." Sakura said with worry in her voice as Anko said that no one ever said that it was going to be easy. "Oh, and one more thing... the test has a time limit, you must finish it within five days."

Squad Nine started to freak out about how long it was going to be and what they were going to do about food. "Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Kabuto looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "But that's not all the forest has in store... There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"This is designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you wont be up to the challenge..." Shikamaru rose his hand and started to speak. "So lets say its mid exam... can we quit?" Anko looked at him with a straight look.

"Of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't just say "sorry, I quit". Well I guess you could, but its probably going to get you killed!" She said with a smile on her face but no one looked amused.

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified... The first is simple, if all three team members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue... But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower."

Naruto asked what if it just flops open and Anko responded saying that he didn't want to know. "There will be a time when a ninja is asked to carry secret documents... The scroll role is to test your integrity... Okay, were done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside... Oh, and I have one word of advice, just don't die!"

Everyone looked determined when she says this then signed there papers and went to trade them in for there scroll. Team seven and I turned in our papers and received a heaven scroll. We choose gate twelve and Naruto started giving advice like saying that they are going to win and stuff like that.

Then they waited until it was two o'clock and when the clock struck two the doors opened and Squad Seven normally walked in when everyone else walked in. They have been walking for about ten minutes until they heard a scream which startled them. Naruto said he had to go to the bathroom so he went behind a few bushes while his squad waited for him.

Naruto came back but he looked different and so did his chakra. He said hi to us and Sasuke punched him in the gut which got Sakura confused but I just went in defense mode while saying "good job" to Sasuke.

Naruto said that he has gone crazy and Sasuke scoffed. "Yea right, I just struck before you could!"

He lunged at Naruto and they started to kunai knife fight until Sasuke got a clear shot and Naruto dodged a way that Naruto wouldn't dodge. Sakura asked what he was doing and he said to take a closer look at our blonde haired idiot, that I loved dearly.

Sasuke asked where Naruto was and they looked at him thinking he was crazy until he pointed out that Naruto didn't have a cut on his right cheek and that his ninja pouch was on his left leg and not his right leg. Smoke covered the fake Naruto and a man appeared who was wearing an oxygen like mask over his face.

"Alright, you got me, so what? Were still going to take your scroll so hand it over or else." Sakura pulled out a kunai and got into the same position as Sasuke and I. "So, which one of you has it? Hmm, fine, I guess I am going to have to take you both out!" He lunged at us and they got into a defense pose, ready to block him.

Sasuke jumped up and made hand signs for the Justu "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" and shot out many many fireballs at the person who was attacking them. He dodged all of the attack and lunged at Sasuke with a kunai but Sasuke blocked it with his own kunai. Sasuke saw Naruto and threw a kunai to get him out of the ropes then went after the guy.

The guy threw paper bombs at Sasuke and he hurried and got out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. Naruto threw a kunai at the guy but Sasuke caught in with the chakra on his foot then threw it at the bad guy.

Sasuke then lunged at him and stabbed a kunai in his chest which surprised the attacker. The guy pushed him away then ram off into the trees which left Squad Seven all on their own.

They sat down in a circle and Sasuke started to speak. "That proves that we just can't trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are, and not some impostor using a transformation Jutsu." Naruto nodded and Sakura asked what they should do.

"We need a password..." Naruto asked what kind and Sasuke said a secret one. "Something known only to the three of us, and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what. Okay, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The qusetion will be "When does a ninja strike"? The response is "A ninja waits till the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, with his weapon life forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it."

Sakura and I nodded while Naruto looked confused and asked for him to repeat it but Sasuke said that he wouldn't while Sakura said she got it on the first try. "I know, its just, I have a hard time remembering things, okay, geez." Naruto pouted as I giggled.

"Alright, then, I'll take the scroll..." Suddenly, something sliced Naruto's cheek which made then look deep into the forest. Then a strong gust of wind blew them away into different places. I hurry and ran over to Naruto to see if he was okay and I see him with his back to the tree.

"Hey, where did Sasuke and Sakura go? I wonder if they..." A shadow loomed over Naruto and I turned out to be a gigantic snake that ate him whole. I gasped and clenched my fists because I knew that there was nothing but stand and watch as Naruto gets digested.

Suddenly I heard someone shout and I see hundreds of Naruto's jumping out of the snake, making the snake explode. I smiled, knowing that he was okay and that there was nothing to worry about.

He looked at me and asked why I was only standing there and I told that it was the Hokage's orders not to do anything drastic for which he nodded.

Naruto hurry and wiped away the slime from being inside the snake and hurry and jumped into the trees to find his teammates. He finally came and saw some snake lady going after Sasuke so he threw shuriken and kunai's to stop him. "Well, it looks like I made it just in time! Oh and by the way? What was that password again?"

Sakura shouted his name in glee to see us while Sasuke called us an idiot for coming. "Naruto! Bell! Get out of here! What are you thinking! You don't know what you're up against! Hurry! Go now while you guys still can!"

The weird snake lady congradulated Naruto from getting away from his friend which then it hit me. The snake like features and the gigantic snake! This was the Sannin, Orochimaru! Naruto needed to get out of here because he was to dangerous but I couldn't do anything but watch.

I see that Sasuke turned off his Sharingan and pulled out the heaven scroll. "You can have it... The scroll right? That's what you want? Alright then, taking it and leave us in peace." Naruto and Sakura looked shocked at what he was proposing.

"Very wise, very sensible. Sometimes the prey if they are to save there own skins, there only hope is to district the predator with something even more precious." Sasuke threw the scroll while Naruto swiftly jumped down and grabbed the scroll mid air so Orochimaru wouldn't get it.

"Stop, playing the hero and just leave this to me..." Naruto punched him in the face while saying that he was an impostor. "Your not the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough a fight you've been through... surrendering... giving up the scroll... You keep saying I don't understand on but I do, you choked, that's what it is"

We heard laughter and I saw Orochimaru stand up. "Sad, but true... it doesn't matter... as far as the scrolls go, I could simply kill you then take it." He lifted up his sleeve to show a summoning tattoo. He smeared blood onto it and a snake appeared under his feet which meant he was standing on it.

The snake almost hit Naruto by slamming its head where Naruto was standing but he jumped away in time and shielded his eyes from the flying wood. "hehe, what a tasty meal you would make for him. Careful, he likes to play with his food."

The snake hit his tail on the branch Naruto was standing on which made him fly up and hit a branch, knocking him out. He started to fall straight for the snakes mouth, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what happens next.

Suddenly, I felt a horrible Chakra in the air that it was almost suffocating, and I knew exactly what it was. I opened my eyes to see Naruto open his, but instead of his normal blue color... they were red with slits for the pupils. "Nine Tails..." I whispered into the air.

Naruto spun around and kick the snake in the snout. I could now perfectly see his face which were his eyes changed and his whisker marks were darker than usual and his hair was spikier than usual.

Naruto started to rapidly hitting the snake in the snout until Orochimaru made a fireball and blew it out at Naruto which hit him directly, making him fall onto a branch.

He then got up when he saw the snake lunging at Sasuke and stopped him by plunging two kunai into his snout, killing it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his piercing red eyes, scaring Sasuek. "Your not hurt are you, scardy cat! Standing there frozen there like a frightened rabbit... no way... You're not the Sasuke I know."

Suddenly, Orochimaru's tounge rapped around Naruto, carrying up into the air and brought him closer to him. He made a hand sign and lifted up Naruto's shirt and plunged his hand onto his seal making him scream. I gasped as he was knocked out and was thrown at a tree and Sakura threw a kunai, so he wouldnt fall.

"Sasuke? What's wrong with you! Say what you like about Naruto, he's annoying and he gets in the way, he's just a kid... but at least... at least he's doing something! At least he's no coward!" Sasuke stayed there frozen then closed his eyes then opened them with the sharingan activated.

The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke and the sun showed through the trees, lighting up the forest floor. He pulled out a kunai and got into a fighting postion then put it into his mouth and ran at Orochimaru.

Sasuke took the kunai off his jacket and used his speed to run in front of Naruto take the hit which was a bit to the neck. I screamed at him because knew what just happened. Orochimaru just gave Sasuke the curse mark...

Sasuke fell to the ground shaking and screaming his lungs as I just stared at him and asked him why. Sasuke was grunting but slowly said... "I-I guess... this is payback for what... he did at the bridge." My eyes widen as Sasuke fainted from all the pain and Sakura called out his name in distress.

Orochimaru suddenly started to sink into the ground saying that what he got was a prize.

Sakura came down next to Sasuke and Naruto and check him over. She gasped when she saw the curse mark on his shoulder and I just punched the saying "Damn it" over and over again.

I finally stopped then looked up at the unconscious Sasuke then Naruto then slowly stood up. I grabbed Sasuke and slang his arms under mine so I could carry him.

"We need to get to a save place. Out here, we are vulnerable out here on our own. Can you get Naruto then we are out of here." Sakura nodded then stood up as well and they walked until they found a tree that they could hangout and get fish and set traps.

Sakura set up some traps while I got some fish and started to cook them.

Once we were finished they checked up on Naruto and Sasuke to find out that they both had a high fever and was whimpering so he must be having a bad dream or something.

Suddenly, someone came into the clearing and they got into a defensive position until they saw it was Kabuto so they mostly put down there guard, but not all the way.

He raised his hands saying that he came in peace and that his team was killed so he had no means to fight. I asked how we could trust him and kabuto said that he was not going to be in the tournament anymore because he was to much hurt and his teammates have gone missing so he was going to give the closest team to him his scrolls.

Kabuto put the scrolls on the ground, both the Heaven and Earth scrolls then slowly walked away until he saw Naruto. "I am a medical Ninja so I can help heal your friends. Please, I just want to help." Sakura agreed with much glee and pleading eyes.

I walked to get the scrolls but first made sure it wasn't a booby trap but found out there was none which confused me.

Kabuto started to heal Naruto and Sasuke enough that he could wake up and they did.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly opened their eyes and asked what was going on while Sakura cried and hugged Sasuke while I hugged Naruto. I told him everything that happened which made Sasuke grab his neck in remembrance and pain.

Sakura turned to thank Kabuto but he was already gone which made everyone wonder where he went.

I held up the two scrolls then looked up at the sky. We have been here for four days already so they have got to hurry and get to the tower. Sasuke had a hard time running but was able to manage.

We made it to the tower by the end of the fifth day, because we took a lot of breaks and being extra careful not to run into anyone.

Once they got there, they found out that they had to open the scrolls because it was a summoning Jutsu scroll and when they did, Iruka appeared. He told them that they passed the test so they got to go onto third round.

We got to an open room where there were three other teams waiting to go into the Third Round but the Third Hokage said that they were going to have a preliminaries to cut it in half.

So the Preliminaries have begone!

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	11. Chapter 10: The Chunin Exams Part 3

Everyone watched as the board started shuffling through names of the contestants. The first names to show up were Sasuke Uchiha and a name I did not reconzise... Someone from the sound village.

They both walked forward and faced each other while the proctor spoke. "You have been chosen for the first fight! Yuro Kato and Sasuke Uchiha... Are there any objections?"

They both said no then the proctor sent everyone to the upper level so they wouldn't get in the way and Kakashi followed them up as well.

"Then if you are both ready... let the match begin!"

Yuro made a hand sign then which made his hand full of Chakra then he reached into his pocket. They both shot out kunai and shurkien which blocked each other's out.

The guy was fast and was able to get off Sasuke's guard but before he could touch him, Sasuke go out of the way and stab a kunai in the ground so he could swing back and knock him over with his feet.

They both grabbed each other but when we thought it was over, the sound guy did something that stunned Sasuke which made the other guy stand up.

He ran over to Sasuke, just as he sat up, and grabbed his head which made Sasuke go limp. "My chakra... What are you doing!" Sasuke asked which made the guy chuckle.

Sasuke figured it out that Yuro was stealing chakra from him which also made him chuckle.

Saskue suddenly kicked Yuro in the stomach, sending him away a few feet. He ran after him again as Sasuke stood up and dodged Yuro's attacks. "What's the matter, is that the best you can do?" Yuro asked he he touched Sasuke skin a little, draining more chakra.

He thrust at him again with his hand Sasuke just dodged.

Suddenly, Sasuke got under him and kicked him straight up into the air. Sasuke jumped after him to be behind him as he flew in the air. "Okay, I admit it, I kinda borrowed that move, but here on in... it's all original!"

Sasuke kicked him in the side for which Yuro blocked with his arm but he was able to hit him in the face then the stomach, knocking him down the floor.

Sasuke was blown away by his own attack so he was on the ground as well. They waited to see who would get up first

Suddenly, Sasuke got up, very slowly, as the proctor demanded the match over and Sasuke won!

Sasuke walked up the stairs while Naruto high fived him then grabbed his shoulder in pain. "It must be the curse mark..." I hear Kakashi whisper.

I look over to see the Hokage, Minato-nii, looking worriedly at Naruto, so he must know about the curse mark.

The board started to ramble names until it picked two names again which was Shino Aburame and a guy from the sound village.

I started to ignore the fights till it got to someone that I knew better...

***********Time skip brought to you by starting up this story again**********

It was now the fourth battle and the two names that started up were Sakrua Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

They both walked down and faced each other and when he said to begin they ran at each other and started punching and kicking each other while dodging each other's attacks.

Sakura threw three kunai for which Ino block with her own kunai.

They are both panting hard after sharing all those blows to each other, but started at it again.

Ino hit her in the gut then slapped her with not much effort which made everyone silent.

Sakura then took a deep breath in then spoke. "I'm not going fight with you over Sasuke... I'm not that weak, needy girl I used to be... Your not even on my radar and your not Sasuke's type! Ino...Pig!"

This made Ino mad, "Sakura! You better watch your step! Do you have any idea who you are talking to! Don't press your luck with me you billboard brow!"

They both took off there headbands then put them on their foreheads then ran at each other. Sakura made three clones then put Chakra in her feet to make her go faster.

Punching Ino in the face, she flies backward. "I'm not that little girl anymore! You play with fire... your going to get burned!" Sakura said as they ran at each other and grabbed each others fist to block the punches.

Suddenly, they both punched each other in the face, knocking each other to the other sides of the stadium.

"This is not how its supposed to go! How are you evenly matched with me!" Sakura scoffed at Ino then spoke, "I guess your right Ino, your excession with your looks and your hair can'e be surpassed, I have been training to hard to work on that stuff."

This made Ino mad so she pulled out a Kunai and cut off her own pony tail! She then made the sign for mind transference.

"Ninja Art: Mind Tranfer Jutsu... It's a Jutsu that allows the user to take control of the opponents spirit and possess their body away from them for a few minutes by discharging there spirits cells and striking their enemies there enemies with it...

But despite its power, their are major flaws for the formidable Jutsu and makes it extremely dangerous...

First...

I started to get bored of the explanations so I went over to where Minato-nii was standing to see him looking at the girls then over to Naruto in worry.

"What a good father you are, Minato-nii!" I said though he couldn't hear.

I looked back at the match to hear that it was over and it was a draw for which I figured.

I looked up at the bored for the fifth match for which I didn't reconize the names so I didn't watch until a match of someone I knew

**********Time skip brought to you by my parent's going out shopping together**********

It was now the fourth match for where my name came up against someone against from the sound.

Naruto started shouting on how I will do amazing for which I smiled at him then walked down the stairs to face a man who was about two feet taller then me so it was quite intimidating but I kept a straight face.

The proctor asked if we were ready for which we both nodded and he brought his hand up and brought it down for which we started.

The Sound ninja ran at me and pulled out a sword then started swinging it at me. I closed my eyes then positioned my outwards then started moving.

People looked shocked at the way I was moving because it looked like I was dancing and perfectly dodging his attacks.

This went on for a few minutes and I hear Naruto shout, "Come on, Bell! Show 'em what you can do! Stop dodging and attack!"

I stopped and looked up at him and the sword that he was swinging was aimed at my head that could instantly kill me, but I caught the sword.

He started pushing on my hand which made my hand bleed so to make him stop, I kicked him in the gut which shot him to the wall and caused a huge dent into the wall.

I breathed out some air and went into a defensive mode. He got off the wall and groaned then wiped off some blood from his mouth. "Your pretty good for a squirt, kid... But not good enough..."

He ran at me so I closed my eyes and made a hand sign which made weights fall out of my skin which made people gasp and whisper.

When he finally caught up to me, I was already gone and was running on the wall. Everyone was surprised by my speed because my speed could compare to Gai-sensei and Rock Lee... It could even compare to The Fourth Hokage.

I ran up to him and kicked him into the air for which he levitated for a minute and I jumped up behind him and and grabbed his arms and swung him to the ground with my strength added to it.

When he landed, it made a crater around him and was knocked out by the impact so they called me the winner.

I heard Naruto and my friends shout in joy as I walked back up to where my team was where Sakura hugged me while jumping up and down while Naruto thrust a hand into the air while saying that I was awesome.

The board started to choose the next competitors as Kakashi-sensei teleported next to me and told me that I need to see the Hokage. I nodded as I looked at the board to see that it was Naruto and Kiba.

I sighed as I rubbed Naruto's head, saying good luck for which he smiled and jumped off the railing as I telelported with Kakashi-sensei to the Hokage's Office.

Once I was there, I saw that it was the proctors and the Jonin sensei's all looking at me with serious looks on their faces.

"Is there something you wanted me for, Lord Hokage?" He looked at me and sighed. "Its about the fight you had within the Forest of death... do you know who attacked you..."

I nodded, "It was Orochimaru, sir... he was after Sasuke, for reason I don't know why."

He nodded then asked if I had any suspicions about anyone. "There is someone... Kabuto... he was able to know about my rankings and mission count... I think he is a spy, sir..."

He nodded and asked me if I knew where he was and I shook my head. "No... He gave us his scrolls then just left without a word..."

He nodded then told me that he wanted me to heal Sasuke as much as I could so he could wake up sooner for which I nodded and teleport to the hospital.

I walked to his room to see that Sasuke was in bed with an oxygen mask over mouth and bandages over his neck and shoulder.

I sighed as I walked up to him and I slowly grabbed his hand and clenched it. A tear fell from my eye as I looked at him and whispered to him.

"i'm sorry... It's because I cared more about a mission then my own team... I promise that it won't happen again... I care about you guys more then my missions... more then my rank..."

I put chakra to my hands and made them into my Medical Ninjutsu Jutsu so I could heal him.

After five minutes, I fully healed him so he should wake up soon and I decided to stay until he woke up.

I sighed as I started to sing to calm me down.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you.

I stopped singing to see Sasuke staring at me for which I jumped but then relaxed and asked if he was okay.

He started to sit up for which I helped him and he said that he was okay. He asked if I made it to the third round for which I nodded and said that Sakura tied with Ino so they both didn't make it.

He nodded and asked about Naruto for which I told him that I left right before his match so I didn't know.

"He made it." I stood up to see Kakashi-sensei walking into the room and told him that the three of us made it for which he was proud.

"I see that you healed him enough for him to wake up, nice work Bell!" I nodded as he told us about the other matches about Garra and Lee and what he did to him.

I looked down, feeling bad about Lee and he also told me about Hinata and Lee which made me mad about what he did to my best friend.

Suddenly, I heard someone shout in the hospital lobby so Kakashi-sensei sighed and walked out for which I followed.

Saying goodbye to Sasuke, I follow Kakashi-sensei thinking about what is going to happen next in our lives.

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	12. Chapter 11: The Chunin Exams Part 4

(Bell's Point Of View)

Heading into the lobby, I see Naruto running up to Kakashi-sensei asking him to train him but he declined him, saying that he got someone else to train him.

Hearing a voice, Naruto turned around and saw Ebisu-sensei standing there with a grim look on his face. Naruto screamed at Kakashi-sensei that he wasn't going to train with a closest pervert and that he wouldn't allow him anywhere near me.

I smiled at his sweetness towards me but I got interrupted by Kakashi-sensei asking about him calling Ebisu-sensei. "Yeah, he totally failed at my se-"

Naruto was cut off by Ebisu-sensei saying that he would by him ramen if he trained with him which quieted him down.

Kakashi-sensei shook his head and spoke, "Anyway, Ebisu-sensei will be training you in Chakra Control... Bell will be there to supervise and make sure that you are doing your best in your training, got it?"

He nodded and made a grim face at Ebisu-sensei, but when he turned to me, he gave me one of his famous smiles for which I smiled back.

Once we arrived at the hot springs, Ebisu-sensei told me to demistrate how to walk on the water for which I nodded. Focusing Chakra to my feet, I started to walk on the water which made Naruto's eyes go wide.

He called out to me saying that I was so cool which made me giggle and walk off the water next to Naruto as he tried to do what I did.

Falling right into the water, he hurry and got out with burns over him which made me run over to him, while glaring at Ebisu-sensei for not caring more about him, and healed his wounds.

Once they were healed, I saw that Ebisu-sensei was shouting at someone at the who was peeping at the girls spa.

I saw his white long hair and red clothing which made me think of one person... Master Jiraiya...

Ebisu-sensei was scolding him for being a pervert and looking at the woman's spa, but a frog appeared and wracked him away, knocking him out cold.

Naruto did Kakashi-sensei's attack by poking them in a ass but when it didn't work he looked at Master Jiraiya and shouted at him, asking who he was.

Master Jiraiya told him the his name in a really classy way which made me giggle. Naruto was confused as I walked up to him and said hello to Master Jiraiya.

"Ah, Risu, It's good to see you out of that Anbu shell of yours." I laughed for which Naruto looked confused so I told him that he helped me get away from Lord Danzo.

He nodded while he spoke to Master. "I thank you for helping Bell, but since you took out my sensei, you have to train me!"

He looked confused, "Bell? Training? You mean, Bell is your new code name, right?" I nodded for which he smiled and said that it was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl for which I blushed.

Master looked at Naruto, "You mean the walking on water training you were doing... I don't have to, besides I have better things to do!" I looked confused as Naruto asked what kind things.

"Why research, of course, for my book!" I shook my head as Naruto shouted that he just wanted to peek at the woman's bath for which the girls heard him so they ran back into the house which made him depressed.

"Hey kid, you took away research!" He called him a hag for which Master denied it but then Naruto called him a pervert for which he laughed. "I'm a super pervert!"

"Damn it, he admitted it..." I giggled as Master disappeared and Naruto said that we had to follow him so we ran into town.

We looked around for ten minutes until he saw him walk out of a store with a red hand print on his cheek which meant he was slapped.

Naruto shouted at him saying that he was a "Pervy Sage" which made people stare and Master noticed it.

He picked him up and put him in a jar with a rock on top for which I just gave him a look of disappointment. "What? He can get out of there, maybe?"

I sighed as he disappeared and I picked up the rock and helped Naruto out of the jar. Asking if he was okay, he nodded then ran after Master again as I ran after him.

***********Time skip brought to you by watching the Markiplier Charity Live Stream in April************

We have been looking all over for Master Jiraiya after we got, what Naruto thinks he wants, is a curvy melon.

I know that Master actually meant for him to get a busty lady, but I wan't going to ruin Naruto's fun.

We finally found him in a food bar with two ladies in his arms which made me smile when Naruto called him Pervy Sage while saying that we got his curvy melon.

Master got upset and cut up the watermelon and said that we shouldn't let it go to waste so all three of us ate while the two ladies walked away, to Master's disappointment.

Naruto hummed then pointed at Master, "That was a good snack... I got you what you wanted, now you have to train me!" Master snorted, "No, you brought me a fruit, what I wanted was a curvy lady!"

I pinched my nose in disappointment as Naruto did his Sexy Jutsu and convinced Master to train him. "I will train you on one condition... If you stay like that the whole time..."

Naruto released his Jutsu and said that he was a pervert which made Master laugh and say that he was a super one which made me smirk at his silliness.

Master brought Naruto and I to a lake in the forest where Naruto tried to do the Water Walking technique but failed and went into the water.

I blushed as he took his clothes off but it disappeared as he channeled up his chakra and the Nine Tails seal appeared. I narrowed my eyes as I saw there was another seal on top of it... Probably made when Orochimaru was with us.

Master told him to raise up his arms for which he did while be confused. Master thrust his fingers onto the seal which unlocked the seal Orochimaru made Naruto fly backwards.

He told Naruto to try again with the water walking technique for which he did and Naruto did it perfectly. I narrowed my eyes again, thinking about how Orochimaru did it to make his Chakra go into a whack for which he couldn't control it.

It was the end of the day and we were sitting, waiting for Naruto's clothes to dry for which we talked about the Nine Tail's Chakra and how we are going to control it, though Naruto didn't get what we were talking about.

**********Time skip brought to you by dying my hair blue***********

It has been a couple of days and Master finally made Naruto make a blood contract with the Toad Summoning Scroll. The best he can do so far is a tadpole and that is about it.

"I'm starting to think that you have no ninja talent!" Master said as glared at him which made a chill go down his spine.

"Well, why don't you give me some tips, huh!" Master said that he would but it would cost him his life for which I looked confused and Master said that he would be fine, for which I highly doubt.

We all went to the hot spring for which I told Master not to peek at the woman's side for which sent a chill down his spine because he knew how strong I was so he agreed.

I relaxed in the pool and I was happy because I was the only one there, but I could hear laughter coming from the boy's side which made me smile, knowing that they were having a good time.

Sadly, it came to an end and I walked out of the hot spring all refreshed and I saw the boys waiting for me in the lobby. I waved to them for which Naruto waved back while I see Master blush when he saw me but I choose to ignore it.

Master turned to Naruto and spoke, "So where is your favorite place to eat?" He answered saying Ichiraku Ramen for which I smiled and Master nodded so we went there to eat.

After two bowls, we were full and we thanked the owner for the meal and we walked out. "Now, Naruto, is there a girl that you love?" I see him look at me while blushing and nodded.

"Good, now I want you to go find her and give her a hug, okay?" He nodded with a smile and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me for which I blushed but slowly hugged him back.

I see Master smirk at us for which I glare at him which made him stop.

Naruto let go and he faced Master, only to be knocked out for which I gasped and asked what he was doing. "Well, I had to." He picked up his unconscious body then disappeared for which I followed after him.

We made it to the middle of the forest for him to wake up Naruto and push him on the forehead, making him walk backwards, right into a Ravine full of spikes.

I gasped as I watched him fall and I was about to go after him, but someone put their hand on my shoulder which stopped me. I turned to see Master looking at me with a straight face.

"If he wants to tap into the Nine Tail's Chakra, then he needs to be in immediate danger... I'm sorry, but I had to do it." I frowned as a tear fell from my eye which made him get frantic.

"He's not going to die, I promise you that!" I wiped away my stray tear and nodded as we heard a pop sound so I looked down the hole to see a gitantic frog that was bigger then the Hokage mansion it self.

Master then grabbed me by the waist and jumped away from the Ravine and landed on a branch far away from the Ravine, but you could see the frog jump up and started shouting Jiraiya's name.

I sighed as I heard that Naruto challenged the frog to stay on his back for the rest of the day. "That's Gamabunta... The cheif of the toads... I never would have thought that he would be able to summon him..."

I nodded and watched as Naruto flailed around on the back of the toad which made me wince in pain because I knew that Naruto was in pain. Master looked at me and smirked.

"So, your in love with the Fourth Hokage's kid, huh." I immedetly blushed and waved my arms back and forth saying that we weren't a couple which made him laugh, saying that he likes getting me flustered which made me pout.

It was finally the end of the day and Naruto stayed on the toad all day for which he was so tired that he fainted and started to fall, but the toad caught him so everything was okay.

The toad brought him to the hospital for which I stayed at his bedside the whole time was out which was three days.

I knew that this wouldn't help him but I knew it would help me so I started to sing to calm my nerves.

When I was a young boy

My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son, when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?"

He said, "Will you defeat them  
Your demons, and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you  
A phantom to lead you in the summer  
To join the black parade."

(When I was a young boy)  
(My father took me into the city)  
(To see a marching band)  
(He said, "Son, when you grow up)  
(Would you be the savior of the broken)  
(The beaten and the damned?")

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone, we want you all to know

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Oh, oh, oh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Oh, oh, oh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I don't care

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
(We'll carry on!)  
Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
(We'll carry on!)

I know, its silly, but I would do anything for this knucklehead... even die for him...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	13. Chapter 12: The Invasion

(Bell's Point Of View)

Today was the day of the third exam, and all those who passed the Preliminaries are now standing in the middle of the arena with millions of people watching us, waiting for the final exam to begin.

We were just waiting for two people which were part of my team, Naruto and Sasuke. I sighed, trusting them that they would get here on time.

Suddnely, Naruto came in through the arena doors with a bunch of raging bulls behind him which made me sigh in disappointment but I smiled at him nonetheless.

The proctor said that we had to start without Sasuke which made me frown but agreed with him as he told us that Naruto's fight was up first against Neji Hyuuga.

I was a bit concern for my crush because Neji Hyuuga has been the top genin for five years in a row and he is a genius.

The proctor said that we had to to up into the spectating spector of the arena. I walked over to Naruto and smiled at him, telling him good luck for which he rubbed under his nose in embarrassment but thanked me.

Walking up to the spectating floor and I watched as Naruto pointed his fist at the Hyuuga and told him that he was going to win.

The match begone and they just stood there, looking at each other... The audience was silent, waiting for one to make their move.

Finally, Naruto threw kunai's at him for which he blocked it then he ran at him trying to punch him. Neji dodged all of them and finally, he used his eight palm technique and severed one of Naruto's Chakra pools.

My eyes widen as I watched Naruto fall to the ground and was panting, holding his arm. I heard Neji speak, saying that he has no way of beating him which made me grip the railing in anger.

Naruto smiled, saying that he was just checking his moves, that was all. I shook my head and smiled, knowing that Naruto had a plan. "Okay, now that we are all warmed up, we can get started."

Naruto made the hand sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Justu and four other of him appeared while they reached into their ninja pouch and each grabbed a kunai.

The four front clones ran at Neji with their kunai's ready to hit him, but I knew better then to think that they would actually hit him.

Neji fought off the clones, destorying them then spoke, "You think that you can become the Hokage... It's never going to happen..."

Naruto clenched his teeth as Neji spoke about his eyes and how they can see people's limitations, and that he can see what people could never be.

I see that Naruto is clenching his fists in anger as he asked about he can judge what people can or cannot do.

"Do you think that anyone can be the Hokage? That all it takes is a little hard work... Open your eyes, all the shinobi in all the world, think that he can become the Hokage, they were born destined to be the Hokage. It's not something that you become merely by trying to become, they were chosen by destiny. Each person has a path they are supposed to follow, and he must follow it, obediently... To the end."

I narrowed my eyes as he kept speaking about that we all share one destiny which was death.

Naruto's eyes widened and his fists still clenched in anger until he thrusted it in front of him and told him that he didn't know when to give up then made about one hundred shadow clones.

They all raced after him and he took them down one by one until he said that he can't be fooled then ran to the back clone and took him out, thinking that it was the original, but it wasn't.

The clone popped and two clones from behind jumped at him, but he brought Chakra around him and spun around which knocked the clone and the real Naruto away.

He made more shadow clones and circled him, trying to get him from all sides, but he did the same attack and blew them away.

Neji then made a stance which made my eyes widen, knowing that it was the tri-grams sixty-four palms. I wanted to shout to him but I knew that I couldnt, it would distract him.

He hit all points in his body which made me scream out his name in distress as I watched him fall to the ground.

The proctor walked in between them and said that the match was over, which made me look at him in sadness,

Naruto rose his head and looked at Neji, then looked over at me and saw my facial expression and I heard him say... "No way..." I see him slowly stand up which made Neji look struck.

I smiled at him, knowing that he could do it for which I also cried, right then and there.

Neji told him to stop this and that he had nothing against him personally for which Naruto said that it was touching and that he was going to cry.

Naruto said that he had a lot against him for which he was confused.

"Oh really, I thought you were mister know it all. You don't remember what you did to hinata, huh? The way you worked on her with your mind games... tearing her down even though she worked hard to get here... You mocked Hinata, calling her a failure, all that stuff about the great Hyuuga clan, main household, branch families, what a bunch of crap! It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a faliure!"

Neji said that he would tell him about the Hyuuga clan, but I zoned out because I already knew about the Hyuuga clan and there ways of how they do branch families and main households.

I saw that he took off his headband to show the mark of the branch family for which they all get for the main household purposes.

After he was done telling him about his fathers death, he ran at Naruto with full force and hit in right in the stomach with the eight tri-gram palm, blowing him away.

Neji said that it was over and that he was a failure then he started to walk away, but Naruto told him to stop, not to walk away from him.

"I'm not done yet, I don't quit and I don't go back on my word... That's my nindo, my ninja way..." I smiled at his words and kept watching to see what happens next.

"All this destiny crap... If you really believe it then why are you the one walking away!" He said that he didn't want to waste his breathe telling him about the destiny that we were all given at birth.

"You don't know what it's like that sets you apart... A mark that can never be mark away!" I frowned because Naruto did have a mark that set him apart, Neji just doesn't know that.

Naruto was breathing healivly while he spoke, "Oh yea, I know what that's like... Well, big deal, who cares! Man, you think you have troubles? I've got news for you Neji, your not the only special one around here... Did you ever think that Hinata is suffering as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born before yours... But you resent her for it! You disrespect her even though she tries so hard to prove herself! All she wanted was your respect... That's what she was fighting for, even though it almost killed her! And what was that all about anyway? I thought it was your destiny to serve the main household, not to bleed it to a bloody pulp! After all you said about "you can't fight your own destiny", you don't really believe either, do you?"

Naruto started coughing which made my eyes widen and say his name softly.

Neji says that he blocked all sixty-four of his chakra points so Naruto wasn't going to be able to fight in his condition.

"Oh, really, you think that, that Byakugan sees everything! You know everyone's weakness right!" Neji said that he can prove him wrong then be his guest while Naruto agreed.

Naruto made a hand sign to bring up his chakra which made my eyes widen, thinking of what he is going to do next.

Neji said that what he was doing was pointless, and that he should give up but Naruto said that poeple called him a failure, so he was going to prove them wrong.

This made Neji flinched and activate his Byakugan for which we all saw that Chakra started to flow around Naruto, but this Chakra was orange, not blue...

This made me think about the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him which made me narrow my eyes. Wind blew everywhere from the Chakra emitting form Naruto which made people shocked.

The orange Chakra formed around him making a cloak around him of the Nine Tails Chakra.

Suddenly, Naruto's speed increased and he ran to the left and behind Neji where he jumped into the air and threw shuriken at him, but Neji did rotation for which blocked his attack.

Neji threw shuriken back at him but Naruto dodged it and went to punch him but Neji evoided it.

Both pulling out a kunai, they jumped into the air and clanged the kunai's together then landed on the floor.

Naruto then ran at him and said, "If you think that's the Hyuuga destiny, it's not mine! Just stand there and take it! I will change the Hyuuga way... After I become Hokage!"

There kunai's touched and so did their Chakra which made a shining bright light then an explosion. When the smoke cleared, you could see two bodies laying on the ground, Naruto's and Neji, both in their own craters.

Sudden, a hand popped out of the ground and Neji pulled himself up then slowly walked over to where Naruto was laying and spoke,

"Sorry, but this is reality, your a failure... This match is over-" Suddenly, a hand thrust out of the ground and punched Neji in the lower jaw knocking him up and onto the ground unable to move.

The fist was Naruto's and I could see him smiling as he knocked Neji to the ground and landed on his feet.

Walking over to Neji as Neji said that he should have known that he used a shadow clone because that was his best Jutsu then Naruto spoke.

"For the record, I failed the Genin Exam three times... Because there was always a Jutsu that was on the exam, and it tripped me up every time. It was that one jutsu that I couldn't master... My clones were pathetic... That's right, I failed the shadow clone Justu every time... So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff, and stop telling me that you can't change who you are. You can do it too, after all, unlike me... you aren't a failure..."

The proctor said that Naruto Uzumaki was the winner of the first fight which let me breathe out the air I didn't know I was holding.

He was celebrating, thanking the crowd as he walked up the stairs back up to where we were standing.

Once he got up, I ran over to him and gave him a hug in happiness while congratulating him. He was shocked at first but then slowly put his arms around me and thanked me.

The next fight was with Garra and Sasuke for which he wasn't here for which I sighed and Naruto grumbled.

The proctor said that they were going to propose the match and go on to the next on which was Kankuro and Shino.

Kankuro said that he forfieted the match for which I looked at him in shock then narrowed my eyes, wondering why he would do that.

The next match was with Temari and Shikmaru for which I sort of black out of.

**********Time skip brought to you by having a migraine**********

The battle ended with Shikamaru almost winning the match but he forfeited right at the end so Temari won the match.

The people in the stands started getting mad because the next battle hasn't started, but then leaves started to swarm in the middle of the arena while Kakshi-sensei and Sasuke appeared in the middle.

Naruto jumped down and started shouting at Sasuke for being late, but he just asked if he won his battle for which he did.

Naruto started walking up the stairs as the battle began, but a minute after the battle started, both Naruto and Shikamaru hasn't come up from the arena.

I walked down the stairs to see Naruto and Shikamaru sitting on the stairs, so I walked up to them and asked them what was wrong...

"That Garra dude... He's a monster..." I hummed, knowing that he was the One Tailed Jinchurriki but I knew that I wasn't allowed to tell them anything.

Naruto then stood up and looked at me with determination in his eyes. "We need to stop the match... Let's go to Kakashi-sensei!" I nodded and grabbed both of their shoulders then teleported them to where Kakashi-sensei was.

Once we teleported to him, and Naruto called out Kakashi-sensei's name.

"Sensei, please, you have to stop this match right away!" He was confused as to what he was proposing.

"The guy that Sasuke is fighting is completly different then the rest of us! He's about as far from normal as you can get! He think his point in life is to kill people... Don't you see, if this continues... Sasuke will die! You've got to believe me!"

Kakashi-sensei shook his head, "You know, Sasuke and I weren't just goofing around... There was a reason that we were so late getting here..." I shook my head, thinking that our sensei was an idiot, but I let it continue, trusting Naruto.

I watched the fight to see that Sasuke was trying to break the sand ball protecting Subaku no Garra. I see that Sasuke's eyes are activated to the Sharingan.

Naruto said that this was no time for talking for which Kakashi-sensei spoke, "You're right so shut up and watch!" My eyes widen at how brutal Kakashi-sensei was being to Naruto so I stood up.

"Can't you see... Naruto's worried... Why don't you believe him... Why so harsh about it!"

Kakashi-sensei looked at me with a bored look and just said to watch Sasuke because he was about to surprise everyone.

I narrowed my eyes and asked what he trained him for which Kakashi-sensei stayed quiet.

Turning my head to the battle, Sasuke ran backwards up a wall then made handsigns that I didn't reconize.

Suddenly, a lightning ball came out of Sasuke's hand and sparked all over the place which made my eyes widen and I glare at Kakashi-sensei. "You taught him the Chidori!"

He looked over at me with a bored look and I just at him with sadness. "Now I see that you only care about one person, and that's your precious Uchiha..."

His eyes widen and he quietly says my name but didn't say anything else as I looked back to the match while Naruto looked at me with a shocked look.

Sasuke ran down the wall and ran towards the ball of sand that was covering Garra.

Once he got close to the ball of sand, sand like spikes shot out at him but Sasuke dodged all of them then directly hit the sand barrier for which went through and hit his chest.

Suddenly, Garra started shouting about himself seeing his own blood and an yellow like arm grabbed onto Sasuke for which I gasped, knowing that it was the One Tails arm.

I walked next to Kakashi-sensei as tear fell down my face he looked at me and asked me what was wrong and what was happening. "It's all your fault, you know..."

He looked shocked at to what I was proposing then I wiped away my tear then I looked up at him. "It's your fault for teaching him the chidori... Because you didn't think of the consequences and didn't stop the fight, now the One Tails is going to be free..."

His eyes widen then he looked down in shame as I watched Garra shout in pain. Then it went silent as the arm retracted his arm and it went silent until the roar of a beast filled the air for which scared everyone but me and the Jonin sensei's.

The defense ball came down and and you could see Garra holding his shoulder in pain as a scary look in his eyes appeared.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling surrounded me and I started to feel tired. I knew it was a genjutsu so I hurry made a hand sign for which released it and so did Kakashi and Gai sensei while also Sakura.

An explosion happened in the Kage booth for which we all looked and saw that smoke was visable in the booth.

I could sense an army of ninja heading our way for which Kakashi-sensei and I looked at each other and nodded.

I see that it was the sound ninja racing towards us to I close my eyes. "So I was right about Kabuto being a spy." Kakashi-sensei nodded and we started to fight of the ninja's

A snake appeared and crashed the walls of the Chunin Exam arena, and from the outside walls for which led into the village.

I look over to see that Sasuke ran after Garra who fled the arena with his siblings. I sighed knowing that he want's to finish his battle.

Kakashi-sensei stopped fighting and was talking to Sakura about a B-Rank mission that he was giving to her which was to go after Sasuke and help him with his battle.

She nodded and woke up Naruto for which he tiredly woke up then she went over to Shikamaru to find out that he was awake this whole time.

Shino was in the corner and said that he was coming along as well for which Sakura nodded and said that they needed a four man squad.

Kakashi-sensei made a summoning and told him that his dog name Pakkun would guide them to Sasuke. He looked over at me and I nodded and went along with them.

As we were running through the trees sensed nine ninja following us for which I told them and Pakkun agreed with me which made me smile.

Shikamaru said that he would stay behind and fight them off for which we hesitantly agreed then went on.

We went on for about ten minutes until we caught up to Sasuke and the sand siblings for which Garra went on ahead while Sasuke followed him.

Shino said that he would stay behind and fight off the sand siblings for which we, again, hesitantly let him fight them as we chased after Sasuke and Sabaku no Garra.

Once we caught up to them, we could see Sasuke laying on branch with his curse mark activated and Garra about to finish him off.

Naruto raced ahead, right before Garra got him, and kicked him in the way.

Sakura and I landed next to Sasuke for which she looked over him, trying to see if he was okay.

A hand then reached out to Sakura trying to grab her, but I saw it and pushed her out of the way and took the hit.

I was now pinned up against a tree with a giant hand keeping me there, squeezing me to death.

I heard Sakura and Naruto call out my name in distress, but I wasn't able to answer...

I knew that I was going to die here; I felt it squeezing the life out of me...

I started to think of this one song that I heard the Hokage's wife sing to me when I was taken away from the Anbu.

'An ache  
So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe  
This pain  
Can't be imagined  
Will it ever heal?  
Ooh... ooh...

Your hand  
So small  
Held a strand of my hair  
So strong  
All I could do  
Was keep believing  
Was that enough?

Is anyone there?

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here  
Ooh... ooh...

I waited so long  
For you to come  
Then you were here  
And now you're gone  
I was not prepared  
For you to leave me  
Oh this is misery

Are you still there?

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here

God help me,  
God help me,  
God help me  
Breathe

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here  
Ooh... ooh...

An ache  
So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe'

After hearing the song in my head, I started closing my eyes... Right before I passed out I heard Naruto shout, "Don't worry Bell! I am going to save you!"

With that, I feel into a deep sleep...

Hey Guys!

The episodes used in this chapter was Naruto episode 62 - 77!

The song used in this chapter was "I Want You Here" by PLUMB!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	14. Chapter 13: The Trip

(Bell's Point Of View)

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was laying in a bed, in the hospital. I looked over to my left to see fresh flowers put in a vase on the desk next to my bed.

I heard someone groan so I looked down to my left side to see Naruto laying there, asleep, drooling on the bed sheets.

Softly smiling, I rub his head which woke him up then he looked at me with widened eyes. He shouted my name for which I was confused by his actions so I asked what was wrong.

He let go and sadly looked at me, "You've been out for an entire week, Bell..." My eyes widen. I have never been out that long before, even after getting seriously hurt on missions.

He looked even more sad so I asked what was wrong for which he looked up at me with a frown. "Bell... the old man... The Third Hokage passed away..."

I looked down with sadness and nodded my head then I slowly sat up with my back aching a little bit, but besides that, I was healthy and refreshed.

The nurse came in and smiled saying that I was checked out so I could leave. I thanked her as I got out of bed, with Naruto's help, and went over to where my clothes were.

I looked at Naruto, signaling him to get out of the room, for which he ran out at a fast pace.

After I put my clothes on, I said that Naruto could come back in. I looked over at the flowers on the desk and asked Naruto, as he walked to my side, who gave them to me.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei did! He said that it was an apology gift for what he said at the Chunin Exam's... Whatever that means..."

I lightly smiled, knowing what he was talking about then we walked out of the hospital and into town.

Naruto was talking about his favorite ramen's for which I wasn't listening to, I was trying to feel Kakashi-sensei's Chakra.

Finally, I found his Chakra which was in the park, so I turned to Naruto and said for him to find Master Jiraiya for me and ask if he can train you.

He agreed then ran off for which I walked over to where Kakashi-sensei was which, for some reason, had his eyes closed while sitting in a tree.

I called out his name and he opened his one visible eye and looked down at me. I could see through his mask that he was smiling at me for which I smiled back.

He jumped down from the tree and took a seat on the bench behind him and motioned him to follow his example.

I sat down next to him and we just looked at the clouds in the blue sky that kept our attention.

I finally spoke up, saying thank you for the flowers that he gave me, and he said that he was happy that I woke up.

It went silent then Kakashi-sensei sighed as he folded his hands. "Bell... I never meant to upset you about favoring one student over another... I never meant it like that..."

I looked at him, telling him to continue. "You see... I'm worried about the path that Sasuke is going down... I don't want him doing something that he would regret in the future."

I hummed, "Like going over to Orochimaru's side..." He nodded and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei... I should of known better..." He grabbed my chin and raised it for my eyes to see his own.

"You don't have to apologize at all, Bell... You had every right to be mad... From now on... I will pay close attention to all of your training."

I chuckled which made him confused so I spoke, "Well, Master Jiraiya is already training him and I go where Naruto goes, so focus on Sakura for now, okay?"

He nodded and I did something that surprised him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, giving him a hug for which he slowly gave back.

Letting go, I said that I had to find Naruto to make sure that he was okay for which he nodded, still dazed from the hug, then I disappeared.

Running jumping off roof's of building's, I found Master Jiraiya talking to Naruto near the hotsprings.

Jumping down, I went over to them and Master saw me and called me over because he had to talk to me.

"I'm going to take Naruto on a trip outside the village, and since your his Anbu, I'm guessing you have to come with us, right?"

I nodded and said that I go where ever Naruto goes which made him laugh and rub the top of my head.

Naruto started complaining saying that he didn't want to go, but Master said that would he rather he take Sasuke instead and Naruto mumbled, "no", then Master told him to go pack.

Naruto ran off towards his house so I turned to Master and asked what was really going on. He laughed, saying that I was always a sharp one which made me smile.

"We are going to find Tsunade to bring her back as the Fifth Hokage!" I was shocked and asked if she would really do that and Master said that we could try for which I nodded.

I asked him why he wanted to bring Naruto on the trip and Master sighed. "Well, I was thinking of training him in the Fourth Hokage's special Jutsu, the Rasengan."

My eyes widen and started to get frantic about how that was an A-Rank Justu and how that was dangerous. "Man, kid, you worry to much! Besides, if Sasuke can do, why not Naruto, huh?"

I looked down and he held my shoulder, making me look up at him. "It will be fine, I promise... besides it will be good for him!" I nodded and ran over to my house to get ready for the trip.

I packed shirts, pants, food pills, kunai's, shuriken, and I grabbed something I haven't picked up since I went to the Academy.

Going to my closet, I picked out black fingerless gloves for which help me work my Kekkei Genkai...

The ability to control wind...

**********Time skip brought to you by going to the Pizza Pie Cafe***********

The three of us were at the gate, ready to go on our trip, though I couldn't move from laughing at Naruto, who couldn't move either because of all the stuff he was carrying.

We helped him take stuff out of his bag and put it back into his room and only got the stuff that we needed for the trip.

Going on our way about a mile away from the village, Naruto started to ask a question, "So, why did you pick me to go on this trip with you? Is it because of how great of a ninja I am?"

Naruto grinned with his ego almost showing, for which Jiraiya chuckled, "Well, to be honest... The only reason I took you is because that you look a lot like the Fourth Hokage!"

I shook my head while smiling because he was telling him who his father was without actually telling Naruto and, of course, Naruto didn't get it.

Naruto shouted, "Wait! So, your saying that I look like the Fourth Hokage! Awesome! That must mean that I am a really good ninja!" He said as we walked on the path, happily.

After an hour or two, we made it to a town where they were having a festival.

Once we got to the middle of the town, Naruto pulled out his wallet that looked like a frog and started getting all happy about all the money that he has and gets to spend.

Master then looked at all the money he had and smirked. He took the wallet out of Naruto's hand and took some money out and gave some to him, saying that he will be able to spend that much money at the festival.

Jiraiya took the rest of the money and probably went looking for girls as Naruto sighed and I smiled at him saying that we should go have some fun for which he smiled at nodded.

We went around town gathering a lot of food and playing a lot of games until our money ran out and we were just laying on the grass with our stomach's full.

I told him that we should go find Master Jiraiya and he nodded so we slowly stood up and I searched for his Chakra. Once I found it, I grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulder and we teleport over to him.

We walked into the building he was in and I see that he has a woman on his right side and another woman on his left side and he was laughing... He was in a bar. I see that there were empty sake bottles on the tables.

Naruto found his wallet and could see that it was totally empty which made him depressed.

Naruto called out his name, "Pervy Sage" and accidentally watched a glass of Sake that spilled onto a man's jacket. I kept down a smile as the guy went completely red.

A man tried to grab me but I stepped to the side, making him miss as he shouted, "You better pay for that brat!"

Master stopped laughing and told him that we would be able to pay for it for which the man spat. "That will be 100000 yen! Boss is a respected Chunin, so I suggest you pay up, old man."

This made laugh, mentally, because Master was a Sannin while I was an Anbu so we had nothing to be afraid about.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "That is way to expensive for a little stain..." A man said, "How about this!" and went to punch me for which I could have dodged, but I didn't want to ruin my cover so I let him hit me in the gut.

I grunted in pain as Naruto called out my name in worry.

Suddenly, Master made a Rasengan appeared in his hand and he shot the man to the opposite wall then asked if I was okay for which I nodded and smiled.

We paid for making a hole in the wall and went to a hotel for which we had to share a room because Jiraiya used all of Naruto's money.

Master went out, probably looking for woman, as Naruto was walking around the room being bored as I meditated.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, so I stood up and answered it.

Once I did, I saw that there was two men standing at the door with cloaks with red clouds. I knew these men were the Akatsuki who were after the Tailed beasts so I hurry and shut the door.

Naruto asked who was at the door and I told him to run for which he looked confused, but before I could tell him anymore, the smashed open and I gasped.

One man, Itachi Uchiha, spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, I am going to need you to come with me..." The other man that looked like a shark, Kisame Hoshigaki, snorted.

"Hard to believe that this kid has the Nine Tails..." Grabbing Naruto, I shoved him behind me and stared at them with a hard glare.

"Itachi, can I chop off his legs? What don't want him running on us." I looked over to my weapon pouch that held my black gloves and tried to think of a way of getting it.

Letting my guard down a little bit was enough for Itachi to kick me to the other side of the hall, leaving a hole. Naruto called out my name in distress.

I stood up as I felt someone else's Chakra coming near until it was right next to me. Looking to my left, I see that it was Sasuke Uchiha, my teammate and Itachi Uchiha's younger brother.

I heard him mutter that he as going to kill him and he started screaming something I couldn't understand for the sound of chirping birds coming from his chidori that he made while talking.

He ran at him and the right side of the hallway exploded as Itachi caught his hand, forcing him to cancel his technique.

Sasuke attempts to punch Itachi with his free arm, but Itachi breaks it right as he grabbed it.

He fell to the ground in pain which made me scream out his name and I ran over to Itachi and kicked him in the stomach with full force which made me stand next to where Kisame was standing.

He was about to chop off Naruto's legs so I hurry and ran over to him, but Itachi blocked my path so I couldn't get to him.

I thought all hope was lost until a toad appeared and blocked the sword from Naruto's legs, and I see Master Jiraiya with a lady over his shoulder who was knocked out.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me... Casting a Genjutsu on a weak innocent girl is cruel." I smiled at him, happy that he was here, but I see that Sasuke slowly got up.

"No! Itachi is my fight.." He hisses, attacking Itachi with full force. He counters him with ease, hitting him again and again.

"You don't hate me enough, Sasuke... even after the chance I gave you..." Itachi scolded mockingly and casted a Genjutsu on him which made hi scream at the image that he was seeing.

Master quickly did a Jutsu that was supposed to keep them in the hallway so they couldn't escape, but Itachi did a Jutsu that made them escape.

He released the Jutsu and suddenly he was flying across the room by Gai-sensei kicking him in the face. He saw that it was Master Jiraiya so he quickly apologized saying that he thought he was the enemy.

Gai-sensei took Sasuke back to the village as we continued on our Journey as Naruto was asking about why he was going on this trip.

"You're right, we are going after the master of elixir and Medical Ninjutsu... Lady Tsunade, the princess of slugs!"

Naruto was facinated by the name as we continued on the path to our destination.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	15. Chapter 14: The Rasengan

(Bell's Point Of View)

We were on the road until Naruto asked why those guys were after him for which Master sighed then stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"They aren't after you, Naruto... They are after what is inside you..." Naruto put a hand on his stomach where the seal was which made me frown in sadness.

Master then smiled and put a hand in the air and spoke, "Well, lets start training!" This made Naruto excited as we walked off the path and went over to a river where Master showed him the Rasengan again.

He then passed him a water balloon and told him that he had to pop it with his Chakra which made him confused, so I told him what he had to do.

"Naruto, there are three steps...

The first is Rotation - the user learns to spin their Chakra in multiple directions at once. To help in this regard, users may be given a water balloon so that they can mark their progress by the churning water; this step is complete once the users is able to burst the balloon with their Chakra. It is important for the user to know which direction their body naturally spins its Chakra for this step.

Second is Power - the user must increase the volume and density of Chakra they output. To help in this regard, users may be given a rubber ball: there is no water inside to help them burst the exterior and the rubber shell is thicker than a balloon's.

Last is Containment - the user must combine the first two steps into a contained sphere. To help in this regard, users may be given a balloon to help them visualize the intended shape; if the balloon is popped or otherwise moves, mastery is not yet achieved."

He looked confused so I just shook my head with a smile then took a black glove out of my ninja pouch and put it into my right hand for which he looked even more confused.

Then I grabbed a water balloon and started to add my wind chakra into it which made the balloon pop. Naruto looked in amazement as I smiled at him.

He asked if I could do the Rasengan for which Master laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course she can, she is the master of wind Chakra after all!"

Naruto looked confused as to what he meant so I told him that I have the ability to control wind with the black gloves that I wear. He got stars in his eyes which made me smile.

Holding out my hand and started to add wind Chakra and then a ball of wind appeared for which was called a Rasengan.

Naruto looked in amazement until I canceled it which made Naruto look at his water balloon with determination.

He started to add Chakra until the water started to move, in a single direction, which made him smile, "Check it out! The water is spinning! Just a little bit of time and this balloon will burst!"

Master and I sat under a tree as we watched him, well, I watched him as Master took a swig of Sake to go to sleep.

Shaking his head, I watched as Naruto worked more on it.

It was the end of the day, and Master has finished three bottles of Sake before falling asleep while I was meditating on top of the tree so I couldn't see Naruto, but I could feel his Chakra.

He was tired out and still hasn't figured out how to make the balloon burst.

I heard Naruto shout which made Master wake up and make a sassy remark as Naruto asked how to do it.

Master told him that he would help him go into the right path with a small hint which made Naruto listen to him.

"All right, now get the balloon spinning again..." Naruto looked confused but did it anyway. Master then asked him which way he was making the water move which made him even more confused but said the left.

He told him to walk over to him for which he did and he put a hand on top of Naruto's head. Smirking, Master said that he was a right rotation type, not a lefty.

"Yea, you've got your Chakra working against itself. If you spin the other direction then the rotation you are then they are counter acting them selves."

Naruto asked how he knew that for which Master put his hand on top of Naruto's head again.

"By the way your hair grows! If your hair grows to the right then you are a right rotation type... If it goes to the left then you are a lefty. Its pretty simple really!"

Naruto said that he never knew that about his hair and if he had brushed his hair he might have known.

"This may help you if you try rotating your Chakra to the right. I think that you will find that this is the perfect Jutsu for you Naruto, all it requires is Chakra... No hand signs required! With a little effort, even a slow learner could get this one... I know that you can do it!"

This ticked Naruto off by Master calling him a slow learner because one day he was going to be Hokage, so he was going to master it in three day, which I knew wasn't going to happen.

"Three days? This Jutsu was handed down by no other then a Fourth Hokage, and it took him three whole years to perfect it. In terms of difficulty, this is the second hardest Jutsu of all... It's one of the master rank Ninjutsu."

This shocked him as he looked at the balloon. Master then called me down because we were going home for which I jumped down and said okay as the three of us walked to a hotel close to us.

**********Time skip brought to you by it being Cinco de Mayo**********

It has been five days since he has started to do the training for the Rasengan training. We all had to share a room because, again, Master didn't have enough money.

I was in the bathroom, brushing my hair, while singing a song.

"Step one, you say, "We need to talk."

He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life"

Finishing brushing my hair, I walk out of the bathroom to see Naruto, standing with hearts in eyes, as he stood in front of me.

"I love your singing, Bell!" This made me blush as I softly smiled and looked down with embarrassment.

Thanking him, Naruto tells me that he got the first phase down which made my eyes widen because it has only been five days.

He then walked over to where Master was sleeping and picked up a water balloon then put it in one hand while the other hand was raised above it.

He started swatting at the balloon with his right hand which made the water of the balloon go in different directions.

Suddenly, the balloon burst, spilling the water all over Master's face which made me giggle, happy that Naruto did it and happy that Master got what he deserved.

Master got up and we all went to breakfast where he showed Master the balloon trick which he said that he was ready to go to the second step.

We went back out to the forest where Master gave him a rubber ball and told him that he had to pop this one as well.

Naruto tried with his tactic from before but it didn't work.

"The second step is Power, but this object is solid, there is no water inside so its far more difficult to exert your Chakra tension on it."

Naruto agreed and said that he would have to come up with a new tactic for this step.

Once it became night time, Master left and I stayed and meditated while watching over Naruto.

I see that Naruto has fallen to the floor with low Chakra and I see that his hands were shaking from when he was using his Chakra.

The next day, he tried to do it over and over again which lead to the next night where he stayed up, trying to perfect this step.

A week has past and Naruto was still trying to do the second step, but when he was about to try again, his hand couldn't hold the ball.

Falling to the ground, I could tell that he was doubting himself so I was about to go talk to him until he stood back up again, holding the ball.

I felt him adding Chakra to his hands and this time, all around his body, so he was going to go to his limit.

I narrowed my eyes as he reached enough Chakra then he started doing his swatting technique and it made it have a hole in a ball.

I smiled at him as Master walked behind him and told him that he was making progress.

He said that they were going to take a break so he pulled out a Popsicle then broke it in half and gave one half to Naruto and the other half to me, for which I thanked him.

Naruto complained that he didn't make it burst like he did so Master told him to hold out his hand for which he did and Master drew a comma in the middle of his hand.

"Your that kid that lacked in concentration at school, huh?" Naruto asked what that had to do with anything so he pulled out a piece of paper.

He asked him to look at it then he drew the comma on the paper for which Naruto just concentrated on it.

Master said that if he gets the concentration down, then he would be a master at this Jutsu.

He told him that when he adds Chakra to his hand, he only needs to focus on that mark and the ball will burst.

Master left again, probably for his book research, and Naruto has tried over and over again to make it burst but has only left leaks in it.

By the time that it was night time, Naruto went through the whole bags of Rubber balls so I told him that I was going to get more as he rested.

By the time I got back, I was surprised to see that Naruto was meditating which made me smile.

Putting the balls next to him, I told him good luck as I went up on a high branch and started meditating again.

It was the afternoon and Naruto was already half way through the rubber balls for which he laid on the ground, trying to concentrate.

Naruto tried to get up but he said that it hurt to much which made me frown so I was about to go down to help him but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking back, I see that Master was telling me to keep watching and don't help him for which I nodded in understatement

Suddenly, the wind started to blow and a leaf landed on Naruto head which made him bring up his hand to look at the mark.

Sitting up, he says that he knows what he has to do which made me smile as he said "concentrate" in a whisper like voice and he started to add up Chakra to that one spot on his hand.

The ball started to get bumpy as it exploded in Naruto hand which made me smile as Master and I jumped down from the tree, just as Naruto fainted with a smile on his face.

I smiled as I quietly said his name as I picked him up and put him on my back as the three of us went back to the hotel with high hopes with the knucklehead.

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "How To Save A Life!" by The Fray!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	16. Chapter 15: Tsunade

(Bell's Point Of View)

It was the next day and we were walking down a path to the next town and Naruto was being salty because Master was holding out on him for not teaching him the third step.

"Relax, you can do it on the road." He said as he pulled out a balloon full of air for which he blew up and passed it over to Naruto.

Naruto was confused as he passed it to him then spoke, "The first thing you learned was rotation... The second step was power... The third and final step for you to master is this."

Master raised up the balloon while Naruto waited for something to happen, but nothing did so Naruto asked what was up.

"It simply looks like I am holding an ordinary balloon, doesn't it?" Naruto asked what he meant so Master spoke, "Okay, let me try again, but on my left hand instead. Lets see what is really happening inside the balloon!"

Naruto concentrated on the left hand and was surprised to see that a Rasengan appeared. "That a look at that... Like a small typhoon!" Naruto looked at the balloon in Master's right hand.

"So what you are doing on you left hand is the same thing that is happening on your left." Master said that he was correct, "Now listen... In the third step, you have to draw 100% of what you have learned so far, and then, maintain it... In other words, keeping the power and the rotation at their maximum... First visualize a thin membrane just inside the balloon. Then, of compressing the Chakra inside it"

Naruto shouted, saying that he got it and that this stage was about keeping the power and the rotation that he has learned, only this time, letting it pop a delicate balloon.

"Well, you're starting to get the hand of it, good!" Naruto was happy then looked confused. "Wait hold on a second... Why exactly am I going through all this trouble?"

Master scoffed then throw the balloon over to me then walked over to a tree. "Here let me show you... After the first two steps of training, you get this..."

He made a dainty Rasengan that he thrust at the tree which made a ring of circles on the part of the tree that he hit.

Naruto looked amazed which made me smile at him as Master kept speaking. "Then, once you have mastered the third step, you get this." This time he made a complete Rasengan that destroyed a part of the tree in an instant which shocked Naruto.

"If you can keep that small typhoon the size of your palm, then the energy will be unable to disperse... you'll spin faster and faster and it's power will become more and more compressed... And its distructive power will reach its max... So, there you have it..."

Naruto looked at the balloon then smiled then put it in front of him that started adding Chakra around him. The balloon burst as Master said that he has to keep the rotation and power at 100% then maintain it.

Naruto's hands started shaking while Master chuckled and we started back on the road to the next town.

***********Time skip brought to you by my parents going to a memorial for my brother, Caleb************

Once we got to town, Naruto has already gone though ten balloons while Master Jiraiya and I were trying to find Lady Tsunade.

We went up to a gambling place because we all know, except Naruto, that lady Tsunade loves to gamble.

Naruto stayed near the front so he could practice his training and keep his shoes on while we went to work.

Going up to the man in charge, Master holds up a picture of Lady Tsunade asking if he has seen her. He said that he would then for free if he won a gambling game.

He rolled the dice and put it under a cup so we couldn't see it. Master said that Cho so if it was Hon that the guy won.

Taking the cup of the dice, Master and I saw that it was Hon which made him freak out but before the guy could see it, Naruto popped another balloon, making wind gust in the room, turning the dice to Cho.

"Well, it looks like I win." Said Master as the guy looked at the dice to see that it was Cho which made him sigh.

He told him that she said that she was going to the castle for which we nodded and headed out to find it.

Once we went outside, and told Naruto that we needed to find the castle. Naruto looked around, "Where's is it?" Master looked around as well. "I don't know, and I don't like where this is going..."

Suddenly, a man started running towards us shouting that there was a gigantic snake, a monster. This made my eyes widen as I stared at Naruto and we said "Orochimaru" at the same time.

We were looking for the snake for awhile but didn't find anything, Master took us to a tavern where Naruto shouted, saying that we were underage and that he was being a bad influence.

"I never said that you two should drink... You guys can get a snack." Master counters him as I looked up and gasped then grabbed his sleeve a pointed to where our target was.

"Tsunade! Is that you?" We sat across from her and a lady that sat next to her for which I did not know her name, but I ignored her.

Master got a cup and took a sip of Sake then started to speak, "Let me cut to the chase... The Third Hokage is dead and we want you to be the Fifth Hokage."

Naruto looked shocked as I just stared at Lady Tsunade, with no expression, waiting for an answer.

Lady Tsunade took sip of her sake, "Being Hokage is a foolish job..." Naruto jumps up and tries to grab her. "I don't care if your a lady, I'll-" I grabbed his shoulder, making him sit down.

I see that Tsunade stares at the both of us and glares for which I glare back. "Who's the brats?" Master cleared his throat as he introduced us. "The boy, who is my new student, is Naruto Uzumaki while the girl joining us on our trip is Bell Ciera."

She looked at Naruto and scoffed, "You're slipping Jiraiya, he's nothing like your old apprentice..."

This made me frown in disappointment as she kept talking. "Playing the Hokage? Ha! That's a fool's game... Count me out." This made Naruto stand up, "How dare you insult the Old Man! It's funny, here I thought you'd be a more respectable and nice person... I guess wrong!"

She stood up at well and asked if we should take the fight outside for which he agreed and they both walked outside. Looking at Master worriedly, we walk outside, following them.

Once we got outside, we heard talking. "One of the Legendary Sannin taking on a snotty nosed Genin... I should be ashamed of myself..."

Naruto pointed at her, "Who you calling snotty!" Lady Tsunade held up one finger and said that this was all she had to use to defeat him. "Don't underestimate me!"

Naruto ran at her which made me gasp when he took out a kunai and tried to hit her, but she took it with one finger and threw it up into the air.

I see that she flicked him in the head which shot him back, making his headband fall off. "Hey kid, one question before you pass out... Tell me, what makes you so touchy about Hokage."

We all looked at him, waiting for an answer as he spoke, "It's because, unlike you, that's my goal... Just watch... one day, I will be Hokage. Remember this... To be Hokage, that is my dream!"

I smiled lovingly at those words then looked shocked as he made a dingy Rasengan then ran at her. She was about to hit the ground, but I caught her fist and caught Naruto's wrist... Stopping the fight.

Lady Tsunade and Naruto looked shocked as I let go of both of their hands then glared at Lady Tsunade.

She looked me then smirk, "I should have known it was you... Risu..." I closed my eyes then glared at her again. "That's right... And if you challange Naruto again and get even one scracth on him... You will be sorry..."

She scoffed and was about to hit me in the gut, but I caught her wrist and punched her in the gut instead.

I hear the lady that accompanied Lady Tsunade gasp and also Naruto because I landed a hit on her. I see Lady Tsunade holding her stomach as she stood up with anger on her face.

"Careful Tsunade... I hate to admit it... but Bell is stronger then you... In strength I mean..." Master said as he held my shoulder.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes then smiled and spoke, "I am starting to like you, Risu... I mean, Bell..." I narrowed my eyes then gave her a small smile as I turned around to look at Naruto.

He had stars in his eyes as he stared at me and told me that I was amazing which made me blush and look down in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Lady Tsunade asked Jiraiya why he was teaching Naruto the Rasengan for which I looked at Master to see him response.

"Of course I did, I am his teacher, aren't I? What of it?" She said that only him and the Fourth Hokage can use that move. "What's the point of teaching it to someone who can never master it, you old fool! Giving him false hope like that... Filling his head with stupid ideas. Making him think that he can actually become Hokage some day."

Naruto went beside me and pointed his finger at her. "I'll show you what's stupid! I will have the Jutsu mastered in three day's flat!"

This made Lady Tsunade gasp then smile. "Huh, watch what you say kid... I might just hold you to it..." Naruto scoffed, "I said it and I never go back on my word... That's my nindo... My ninja way!"

I smiled at him as Lady Tsunade spoke, "Well then, care to make a bet on it? I'll give you one week... If you can master that Jutsu by then I'll admit that I'm wrong that you are worthy of becoming Hokage... I'll even through in my necklace..."

I gasped hearing that, knowing what the necklace was and Naruto was about to turn down the necklace, but I hurry and covered his mouth and told him about the necklace.

"It's a necklace originally belonging to Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. It was made from a special "Crystal Gem" and augmented his abilities to capture and control Tailed Beasts. If it was to be sold, three mountains containing gold mines could be bought with the profits.

Naruto then looked interested in the necklace and said that it was a deal then she started to talk about if he loses. "If I win then you have to admit that I was right and I get the money in froggy..."

He started looking in his pockets for his wallet then saw that Lady Tsunade had it which made me chuckle. She called the lady over, named Shizune, and they left.

************Time skip brought to you by school ending in three weeks************

Naruto has been training for three days straight on the Rasengan but is only able to make the circle's on the tree... Not destroy it like Master did.

I was watching him from the tree that he was hitting and was mediating until I heard a thump, so I opened my eyes to see that Naruto has fainted from being low on Chakra which made me jump down.

I started to do Medical Ninjutsu on him to heal him to make sure that he will be okay.

I started to sing because I remembered a song that an Anbu sang while healing me.

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
Now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
And it breaks through my soul and I know  
I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok  
It's ok  
It's okayayay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and  
Stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
'Cause you're my  
You're mine  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay  
Yeah  
Waohohaoh  
Stay  
Woaohoh  
Waohohoh  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning grey (grey)

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you send me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

I see that his wounds were fully healed which made me realize why the Anbu was singing before... Gave you more power.

I put Naruto on my back then ran back to the hotel. Putting him in bed, I put bandages on his hand then wait for him to wake up.

***********Time skip brought to you by doing to many time skips**********

It was the next day and Naruto woke up, even though Shizune thought he wasn't going to wake until two more days. I said good morning to him then went to go meditate.

I usually sing in my head because it makes me calmer and less stressed.

Well, I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah"

I kept singing in my head until Master Jiraiya walked in and said that Tsunade drugged him which made me grab him a drink of water so he could rest a little.

After he rested and told us the story of how he got drugged, we went to find Lady Tsunade.

We finally found a wall that was destroyed my Tsunade, so I asked where she was, going towards the broken wall and examined it.

"Someone put Tsunade in a bad mood." Master said as the little pig, named TonTon, started to sniff the floor which made me happy to know that he could find her.

The pig started to run to a clearing where we heard a slittering voice say, "So, you have the fear of blood? Let's see that shall we..."

Naruto threw a smoke bomb which made smoke cover the clearing as we jumped in front of Tsunade as Master said, "It's been a long time, old friend..."

As the smoke cleared, there were two people that we could see.

Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi...

Hey guys!

The songs used in this Chapter were "Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwrite!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	17. Chapter 16: Orochimaru

(Bell's Point of View)

While Master and Orochimaru were staring at each other, Naruto looked over and saw Kabuto standing in front of us. He called out his name for which Master asked if he knew him.

"Well of course I have, we did the Chunin Exams together... What are you doing here Kabuto?" I took Naruto's shoulder and told him that he was on Orochimaru's side... He was a spy.

Naruto tried not to believe it as Tsunade pushed Jiraiya out of the way and said that she could take care of them, for which I highly doubted, and started to try to hit Kabuto.

She got him against a rock for which he grabbed the kunai on it and slashed her chest, making her freak out and shake. This made me realize that she had Haemophobia, the fear of blood.

"I knew that I couldn't take on two of the Legendary Sannin at the same time... But know at least, I've got one down!" He punched her into Shizune's arms while softly saying her name in concern.

Naruto asked why he was spying on the Hidden Leaf village and Kabuto answered saying, "Only to gather information... about you. That was my main goal... I learned one very important thing... You lack a ninja ability... You are nothing like Sasuke."

This made Naruto narrow his eyes as I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I turn to look at Lady Tsunade to see that Shizune put her coat on her to keep her warm.

Kabuto started to speak again, "You're still a pint sized Genin whose in over his head... I admit that the demon inside of you worried my for a time, but surrounded by the three Legendary Sannin, I see how insignificant you are. Next to them, you are merely a child sitting at the grown up's table! Even your little girlfriend has no chance to live. So move... Or die!"

I narrowed my eyes as my grip on Naruto's shoulder strengthened as I got more angry by each word he said.

Naruto grabbed my hand which made me look at him as I see determination on his face. "Never. Insult. Bell!" He ran at the traitor as I shouted his name to come back, but he didn't listen.

He made the sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu for which three other of him appeared.

They all attacked him at once for which he blocked them all and threw blood in Naruto's eyes, making him blind for a few moments until he washes it off.

Kabuto threw him over to me for which I caught him and threw two kunai at him for which he blocked them with his headband.

I wiped the blood from his eyes as he thanked me then looked at Kabuto who jumped next to Orochimaru.

Both Naruto and I stood up as Kabuto took a pill that Shizune called a Plasma pill to recover the blood that he has lost.

Orochimaru took the bandage off his arm and Master Jiraiya hummed. "Bell..." I looked at him as he spoke to me, "You take care of... four eyes over there... Just leave Orochimaru to me..."

I nodded as I narrowed my eyes at Kabuto as Naruto asked what he can do for which Master told him that he will protect Tsunade with Shizune.

Both Kabuto and Master Jiraiya made hand signs for the summoning Jutsu for which Kabuto summoned two giant snakes while Master... only summoned a small toad that was no help at all.

Naruto decided that he would try to summon a giant toad but he also summoned a worthless toad that couldn't do anything. Turns out the toads were son of Gamabunta, the chief toad.

Orochimaru said that it was time to begin so they aimed there snakes to where we were and smashed them to the ground.

We all jumped away in time as Shizune took Tsunade away from the snakes, but Kabuto got them and punched Shizune so hard that she passed out.

Kabuto was now aiming for Tsunade but I got in front of her in time to stop him.

He smiled and spoke, "Ah Bell... The Anbu Child... The Dancing Anbu... The beauty of the Leaf Village... I should of killed you when I had the chance."

He thew down a smoke bomb for which I couldn't see anything. When I cleared, I saw him lunging at me for which I dodged, but he got my chest with chakra blocking something in my chest.

Jumping backwards, I tried to catch my breathe from which he blocked something in my lungs. "What happened, I dodged that... My movements are slow... It was that smoke bomb!"

I felt something catch my ankles with Chakra blocking my leg tendents as Kabuto popped out of the ground and spoke, "Yes, that smoke bomb has an odorless drug that blocks the five senses..."

I felt my leg tendons shut down as I heard Naruto groan as he hit a rock from the snake hitting him. I shouted out his name in distress as I wanted to go help him but I couldn't walk.

Kabuto punched me away from me still being affected by the odorless gas and from when he attacked my lungs.

I slowly got up as I see Kabuto walking towards Lady Tsunade so I try to get to her but I had no energy left. I see that she knocked away Kabuto's hand as he was trying to touch her.

"What a waste, I only had the up most respect for you as a fellow medical ninja." He started to walk towards her, but she told him to stay away from her.

"Please, get over yourself, Lady Tsunade. As the name of Sannin, that Lord Orochimaru is counted on is a weak for shame."

He started to kick her as I told him desperately to stop for which he did and turned to look at me.

"Risu... Bell, I also had respect for you as a medical ninja and your strength as a ninja and Anbu... But now I see that you are nothing!"

He went to punch her again as a tear fell from my eye as I see that Naruto blocked it with his forehead and blood went down his face from the impact.

"Back off... That's enough all ready you traitor!" He started to make the Rasengan in his hand then tried to hit Kabuto with it. He jumped out of the way and hit Naruto's thigh tendon for which it shut down.

Naruto started rubbing his thigh in pain as Kabuto spoke, "Looks like you fractured the thigh bone in your left legs during your little run with the serphant. It is was only the bone, you could still move, but it's beyond that now... I severed the lateral muscle in your right leg as well. What's the matter? Are you frightened? I hope you don't feel like running away..."

Kabuto held up an info card as he spoke, "Naruto... As I recall, you were nothing but big talk in that first Chunin Exam... "Don't underestimate me... I don't run away... I don't care if I am a Genin for the rest of my life... You guys aren't going to scare me off... I'll still be Hokage some day"... So where is all your big talk now? You're not a kid anymore, you don't want to shout off your mouth like that... Admit when you are it over your head! Sometimes it's better to run away."

Naruto just glared at him as he tried to stand up but couldn't which made me look at him with sadness.

"Come now, why such a look? If I kill you, you can wish your dreams goodbye... Little kids think that life is so easy... That's why they go on and on about their dreams... That's why they never give up..."

He started walking towards him and started kicking him, beating him up. I started to cry like a little child as I watched him get beaten to a bloody pulp.

Suddenly, I see Naruto grab his foot, "That's enough! I'm not going to run away, I never go back on my word... That's my nindo... My ninja Way!"

He stood up which made me gasp and smile as the same time with tears still falling down from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"You should have stayed out of this Naruto..." He gathered Chakra in his hand and hit Naruto's shoulder so he couldn't use it.

I called out his name in distress as more tears fall down my face.

I see him stand back up as Tsunade spoke, "What are you doing..." while Naruto answered, "Alright... Grandma... Get ready to pay up on our bet... That cursed necklace of yours is about to me mine!"

Both Lady Tsunade and I gasp as he made a hand sign that was to gather up Chakra then made the hand sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and made a clone of himself.

I see Lady Tsunade shaking as she spoke, "Naruto, you don't have to protect me! Enough already!" I looked at Naruto with determination, full well of what Naruto can do when he is determined as well.

I slowly moved over to Lady Tsunade and held her shoulder to shush her as Kabuto rushed at Naruto with a kunai.

Naruto caught it with his hand, "Don't you worry about me... Until I become Hokage... I don't care what happens, I am not going to die!" I smiled as Tsunade gasped.

"Okay, lets see you dodge me this time!" The clone and the real naruto took there hand and helped each other make a Rasengan which was perfectly made!

"Now I see... He made the clone to gather up his Chakra... In-genius!" I nodded and smiled as I watched him shout the Jutsu name and strike at Kabuto's stomach.

This shot him at the rock that Naruto was first at in the beginning and a red burned stomach as a result.

I was about to cheer until Naruto coughed up blood then fell to the ground. Before he hit the ground, I hurry and caught him and laid his head on my lap.

Lady Tsunade and I gasped as we saw his condition then looked over at Kabuto and saw him standing! Lady Tsunade asked him about it for which he laughed.

"I focus my Chakra at the point of impact... Before he even hit me, I started to heal myself! You now see why Lord Orochimaru honors me so highly... Not only for my skill and knowledge of Jutsu, but also for my recuperative powers."

I saw that his wound was all healed which was unheard of. I look down at Naruto to see him panting in pain for which I gathered up my medical Ninjutsu and laid my hand on his head to help him relax.

"Naruto, on the other hand, doesn't have that gift... He looks finished!" He started walking towards us until he stopped and fell to the floor in pain from the Rasengan hit.

Naruto grunted which made Tsunade gasp as she laid her head on his chest. "His heart is failing!" I gasped as I poured more Chakra into my hand to help heal Naruto.

She opened his jacket and put her hands on his chest. "The muscle around his heart has been torn to shreds... How the heck did it happen and when-"

Suddenly, her eyes open wide, "Wait, of course! That moment right before they seperated, Kabuto must have struck at his heart!" I gasped as I looked down at Naruto to see that he was in pain.

She cut open his shirt and started to heal him but her shaking made it so she couldn't heal him properly.

I closed my eyes, remembering when I sang that my chakra got stronger.

I put my hands on top of hers which shocked her as I started to sing.

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Aitaku naru no shoutou  
Naki taku naru no junjou  
Natsu no hintobikonda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Kaze ni fukare ni shoutou  
Hageshiku naru kokoroni  
Gagu re sora omoidega

Matayasa shiku komoru  
Muchuyude kake da shitara  
Uemareru kiga shita  
Omoru ku nama  
Teo nabasuyo  
Setsuna hodo inochi yurameite yuku

Shalala... bokuwa zuto  
Utai tsuzu keteikuyo  
Furueru mune ni soto  
Hikari moete yuke

Shalala... itoshi ki hito  
Anatani todokume yori  
Hakenai sora ni soto  
Omoi tsugora sete

Tsuyoku tsuyoku... kimigashite

Shalala itsuka kito  
Hotaru wa moetsuki  
Chite kieyuku  
Mune ni soto  
Yume o kagayaite

Shalala... itsoshikihito  
Anata mo sora hini ne  
Kimareku natsu ni soto  
Negai o kesagete

Shalala... Itsuka kito  
Boku wa teni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni soto  
Hikari moete yuke

Shalala... Itoshi ki hito  
Anata mo mieteiruno  
Mamayui tsuki ga soto  
Ashita o terashite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

She was surprised when she saw that her shaking has stopped and Naruto was now fully healed.

Naruto silently opened his eyes and grabbed the cursed necklace, saying that he has won the bet then he passed out again which made me smile when Lady Tsunade put the necklace around his neck.

Suddenly, I felt a strong Chakra coming straight at us to I turned to see Orochimaru aiming a sword at Naruto which made me gasp. I tried to move to block his attack but Lady Tsunade got their first and the sword went right through her chest.

He pulled back then started to speak, "Tsunade... You are the on person I wouldn't want to kill... Listen to me, If that brat is allowed to live... It could bring more trouble then you and your friends could possibly imagine! Stay out of my way..." This shocked as I waited for Lady Tsunade's answer.

"No... You listen to me... If I do nothing else, I will protect this boy!" I smiled at her until I heard Orochimaru asked how she was going to do that when she was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Besides... Why would a Sannin like you... Protect a low life Genin like him?" She coughed up more blood which made me gasp and whispered her name in distress.

"By saving him... I'm saving... My home... The village hidden in the leaves!" She turned to look at Naruto who was unconscious in my arms as she spoke.

"You see... this boy... This lonely, little Genin... Has been chosen by fate to become Hokage on day..." This made Orochimaru laugh, saying that only a fool would want that job.

She slowly started to stand up which made me watch in interest. "From now on... I am gambling too... I am putting my life on the line!" Orochimaru laughed as he slashed her chest, making her fall to the ground.

I gasped as Orochimaru got closer and I held onto Naruto as tight as I can, hoping that everything was going to be okay.

He was about stab ,me because I was in the way of Naruto which made me close my eyes, waiting for the impact.

I didn't fell any pain so I opened my eyes to see that Lady Tsunade was blocking both Naruto and I from the sword coming from his mouth.

"I already told you didn't I... I wont let you touch him or anyone else of my comrades... Including Bell!"

He kicked her away, saying that she was already half dead. "Heh, look at you... You're still trembling all over... Poor thing... You just can't shake your fear of blood, can you? You see how pointless it is, and all for what... an obnoxious Genin and little Anbu girl that you don't even know... For the sake of a worthless village that you left behind, years ago!"

Suddenly, her trembling stopped and she used her speed to step in front of Naruto and I, kicking him away. "I finally, remembered something... I have been chosen for the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village!"

Suddenly, a mark from the diamond on her forehead appeared which helped healed herself as Orochimaru asked how that was possible.

"My Chakra... For years, I have stored it up in a space behind my forehead, saving it just for an occasion. With this Chakra reservoir, the ability to create new cells in exerted... The cells divide rapidly, spreading around my body, regenerating any damaged organ... It's like an ability to regenerate myself!"

I remember hearing about this Jutsu and about how their is price to pay because they can only do it a certain amount of times for which I shortens your life until you die off.

Suddenly, Lady Tsunade puts blood down her arms and Kabuto put blood down Orochimaru's arm while Master bit his thumb, and they all did the summoning Jutsu.

Three animals, the size of mountain's, appeared for which they were a purple snake, a blue and white slug, and a red toad.

I still had Naruto in my arms as we were next to Lady Tsunade on the slug.

She asked for her summon to take us to Shizune for which a a slug big enough to carry naruto and I took us took down to where Shizune was.

The slug started to tell Shizune that we needed to take Naruto and I to a safe place for which my leg tendon's were finally healed so I put Naruto's arm around my shoulder, so I could carry him.

I hurry and ran with Shizune over to a safe place for which was a mile away from the fight so we wouldn't be hurt.

I put Naruto on the ground then started coughing up blood which made Shizune gasp and put a hand on my chest.

"Oh sweetie, you and Naruto sure has been through a lot..." I smiled at her and said, "Naruto yes... Me on the other, not so much." She looked confused then she frowned.

"that's right, your in the Anbu Black Ops, aren't you..." I nodded, saying that I am trained to be in the Root and Anbu since I was an infant.

Suddenly, she put her arms around me which shocked me and she started to speak. "I am very sorry for what you had to go through, Bell... No one should go through that kind of training at your age."

A tear fell from my eye because I have never felt this kind of love before... Not even from Lord Third Hokage... "It's okay to cry, Bell... I bet that you have kept it in for a very long time..."

I then started bawling into her shirt which made her hum words to a song to comfort me.

Hush, little baby, don't you cry  
Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby.

And to help give mom a lift  
Dada's gonna take the late night shift.

And although it isn't fair  
your sister's gonna have to learn to share.

And before he's at your door  
your uncle swears he won't smoke anymore.

And 'cause stories will help you sleep soon  
your grandma will learn to read.

And to keep the harm away  
the doctor's gonna work hard night and day.

And when in your line of sight  
enemies will choose to end the fight.

And though he's got no time to spare  
the stranger's gonna help you climb each stair.

And in case you're feeling down today  
the businessman will be your clown.

Drivers will slow down for you  
pets are gonna be extra careful, too.

Guards will try to make you laugh  
workers will pause on your behalf.

And though it seems it's almost done  
this lullaby for you has just begun.

Hush, hush now, you know it's true  
there is nothing we wouldn't do."

Once I stopped crying, I let go of Shizune and smiled at her while wiping away the remaining of my tears.

Suddenly, we see smoke rise into the air as the summonings went away and Tsunade plus Master jumped next to us and looked at Naruto and I, asking if we were okay.

I wiped away my tears and I nodded while saying that Naruto was going to be fine.

**********Time skip brought to you by going to the ER and finding out that you have Cyst**********

"The Fifth Hokage!"

We were all sitting in the same tavern we were in last time as we just heard that Lady Tsunade has accepted the role of the Fifth Hokage which made Naruto mad.

"I only wake up for a few minutes and I find out that she is the Hokage..." I hear Naruto mumble beside me as I took sip of my water while asking Naruto why it was so bad for her to be the Hokage.

"Well, isn't the Hokage supposed to be wise and kind like the Old Man used to be... While she is mean and greedy, and has that nasty temper, and she is not all that smart! Nothing personal or anything but it is a big job, and I am not sure that she is up for it."

I look over to see that Lady Tsunade had this horrible look on her face like she was about to explode.

Shizune did an awkward smile as she spoke, "Right... Well, Lady Tsunade, are you ready to order something?" Naruto started to speak again which made me mentally face palm.

"And on top of that, she is a fifty year old lady who uses a Jutsu to make her look like a young woman! I just wonder if we really want a Hokage like that, you know, someone who is living a lie!"

Lady Tsunade asked if he wanted to take this fight outside which made me and Master sigh at the same time.

Once we got outside she said to Naruto that she might not be anyone's perfect, but she was Hokage now, which meant that she shouldn't get her hands dirty with a small squirt like Naruto.

She raised up one finger and said that, again, this is all that she would need which made Naruto smile and shout at her.

"Stop calling my a squirt! Right now I'm just a kid, but I will be Hokage myself one day!" This made me smile as Lady Tsunade gasped and the wind blew our hair to the right side of our faces.

Then, Naruto ran at Lady Tsunade, saying that she asked for it, and tried to punch her but, again, she flicked his forehead, making his headband fall off.

It looked like she was about to flick his forehead again, but instead, she brought her hands to his chin and put her lips on his forehead, giving him a kiss.

I smiled, as I loved that there was someone else out their that loved Naruto as well and cared for him like I do.

Naruto looked shocked as she put a hand on his chest, saying that he was going to grow up to be a fine man someday... And a great Hokage too.

He smiled then put his hands behind his head that he was certain of that as well.

Master then put a hand on my shoulder and said that it was time to go home, to the Leaf Village which made Naruto shout, saying that he hasn't eaten yet which made us all laugh at him.

Hey Guys!

The songs used in this chapter was "Hotaru no Hikari" by Chikai Inagaki and "Hush Little Baby" by Pampers!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	18. Chapter 17: Sasuke's Leave

(Bells' Point Of View)

Once we got back to the Village Hidden in the Leaf's, there were people on the outside part of the road's cheering for their new Hokage to go into office.

I was happy to see that Naruto had a smile on his face as he ran after us becuase he got behind from getting reconistion from the villagers for once in his life.

We got to the Hokage mansion so she could get papers for the people she was going to be healing then we went the hospital.

The first person we went to was Sasuke Uchiha, my teammate, and when we got into his room in the hospital, we saw Sakura Haruno, my other teammate, sitting beside him.

She asked if we could come in for which she asked who Lady Tsunade was as Naruto came running up to Sakura with a smile on his face and started shouting.

"Sakura! You're never going to believe it! She is going to make everything okay again! Don't worry, Sasuke's going to be all right now..."

She looked shocked as she watched as Lady Tsunade put a hand on Sasuke's forehead and started to do medical Ninjutsu to wake him up.

A few seconds later, his eyes slowly opened and Naruto and Sakura both say his name quietly.

I smile as I see Sakura hug Sasuke with tears in her eyes as she shakes while hugging him. I look over to see that Naruto smiled a little bit which made me grab his shoulder as I say that we were not done.

Walking over to where Kakashi-sensei's room is and she started to do the same trick on him, the same she did with Sasuke to walk him up.

Once he woke up, Tsunade started to belittle him, "Just distressful... To be taken straight from the game by two little punks like that. I thought you were supposed to be the best."

He said that he was sorry to disappoint her and Naruto said that she now had to heal Rock Lee for which Gai, the one who was standing behind us the whole time, agreed with.

Going down the hall to where Rock Lee was, we see him on a crutch, walking down the hall, then looks up at us to see Gai speaking to him about how she was going to heal him.

Lady Tsunade then asked Naruto and I if we were supposed to do anything for which Naruto shouted, saying that we had to meet Iruka-sensei so we left to meet with him.

We waited for about five minutes until Iruka-sensei showed up while Naruto scolded him for being late.

Going inside, we ordered our usual's and they quickly made them and gave them to us as Iruka-sensei spoke. "Naruto... You sure have gone a long way from being a kid, trying to get one of these."

He pointed to his headband as Naruto was happy that his sensei finally noticed his progress.

Iruka-sensei then looked at me which made me wonder what he wanted to say to me. "Bell, I remember when you first came into the Academy three years ago... You just keep getting more beautiful every day..."

I blushed at his comment then looked down in embarrassment as Naruto agreed with him, making me blush even more.

Naruto then looked at his sensei and asked him if he was glad that he gave Naruto his headband which Iruka-sensei smile then go into a straight face as he looked away from Naruto.

"Don't get to cocky... You still have a long way to go... Be careful that you get a swell head." They made Naruto puff out his cheeks and pout which I thought was cute.

"I want you to listen carefully... The Leaf Village is up against the wall... We lost the Third Hokage, as well as a lot of our best shinobi... Our strength has been brought down to half, but we still carry out the missions that we are given."

Naruto looked at Iruka-sensei and asked why we couldn't just turn them down if we were low on man power for which Iruka-sensei put his chopsticks in Naruto's face.

"Use you head, Naruto... If we started taking down missions, then we would also be telling the world that our village is weak... So everyone has to pitch in, even the walking wounded, like Kakashi-sensei."

I nodded as I took another sip of my Miso Ramen as Naruto says that it sucks to be him as Iruka-sensei said that it was for him too. "You may be asked to carry out missions that you are not ready for."

Naruto spoke, "Oh, I'm ready, but I'm not going to fight well on an empty stomach!" He slurped down the rest of his ramen and Iruka-sensei puts a hand on his head while saying to do his best.

I smiled at them, but didn't notice that he turned around and put a hand on my head as well. "I know that you are full powered and able to take on any mission, but please... Be careful..."

I blushed again then nodded and smiled as Naruto asked for another bowl which made the both of us laugh at him.

***********Time skip brought to you by having to stay home from school**********

Lady Tsunade has just been named the Fifth Hokage and we were all so happy to see that we have Hokage again.

Naruto, Sakura and I were heading to the Hospital to visit Sasuke to see how he was doing. Sakura brought apples and a cutter to cut them with so it would be easier for him to eat, for which I thought was sweet.

Once we made it inside, I saw Sakura put a vase with a flower in it to show that she wishes that he feels better, but I couldn't see his eyes so I didn't know what he was thinking about.

Naruto and Sakura were happily talking to each other while I just stared at Sasuke, seeing that he was getting more mad by the minute... What is he thinking about... What's making him so angry all the sudden?

I then looked at Naruto to see that he was on the floor from being hit by Sakura and she was now cutting the apples for him to eat.

I helped Naruto up as Sasuke hit the plate of apples out of Sakura's hands which made me surprised and angry all at the same time.

Then, Sasuke started to glare at Naruto which made me step in front of Naruto to shield him away from Sasuke.

Sasuke then started to speak, "You... Naruto... I want you to fight me! Fight me now!" Sakura and Naruto gasp as my glare just gets harder by the second.

Naruto said that they couldn't fight because they were in a hospital and he just got patched up by Lady Tsunade, but Sasuke didn't listen and pulled out his Sharingan, telling him to fight.

I didn't move out of the way when he got out of bed and started walking toward him and quoted that Naruto wanted to fight him as well.

Naruto put a hand on my shoulder, telling me that it was okay to move so I hesitantly moved out of the way, next to Sakura. She tried to convince them that this was crazy, but I put a hand on her shoulder to shush her and to comfort her.

"Actually... This is perfect... I was just thinking how I wanted to kick your butt!"

Sasuke said to follow him for which they went up to the roof of the building with Sakura behind them.

When they were out of the hospital room, I made the multi shadow clone Jutsu sign and made one clone. "Go get Kakashi-sensei, quickly!"

My clone left me alone in the hospital room for which I sighed and used my speed to get upstairs.

Once I got there , Naruto and Sasuke were in a middle of having a conversation.

"Put on your headband, and we will! I'll wait..." Naruto said as Sasuke said that he didn't need it while Naruto said that he should.

Sasuke scoffed, "There's no reason to put it on... Because you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead."

Naruto shook his head, "That's not the point... Come on! You know that putting your headband on is a commitment has a battle on equal terms as a Leaf Shinobi!"

This made Sasuke angry, "There you go... Acting all high and mighty again... You don't honestly believe that we are equals!" Naruto said that, that is exactly what he was thinking.

"You're a complete embarrassment!" Sasuke said as Naruto answered, "Only because next to me, you are embarrassed at how weak you are! Isn't that right Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Naruto lunged at each other and caught each other's fists as they tried to punch each other. Sasuke then tried to kick him but Naruto caught his ankle and swung him around.

He kicked him away with the foot that wasn't being held by Naruto which sent Naruto into the air. Naruto tried to punch him but Sasuke evaded it by pushing him to the other side.

Sasuke then did mulitple punches at Naruto for which he blocked execpt for the last punch then brought him to the sheets that were hanging up.

He then jumped, trying to find the knuckle head, just to find out that he was on top of the water tower and jumped down to punch him in the face, for which he succeeded.

Though, Sasuke got him back by landing gracefully on the fence then jumped up and also hit Naruto in the face.

They were both now running in different aisles of sheets and blankets, until Sasuke kicked him which made him get tangled in a sheet backed up to a fence where Sasuke repeatedly punched him.

Naruto had enough and kicked him away where he jumped up into the air and they started punching and kicking each other while still in the air.

Once they gracefully landed on the ground, they were panting, trying to get air into their lungs as I prayed for Kakashi-sensei to hurry up.

Naruto made the hand sign for the Mulit Shadow Clone Jutsu where about a hundred of him appeared and surrounded Sasuke.

They all went to attack him but dodged them and kicked them away. I was wondering how he was doing that but then I looked at his feet to see that he was copying my move of dodging attacks.

Then, Naruto started doing the Uzumaki Barrage, from which he stole from Rock Lee, and was about to kick him down to the ground, but Sasuke dodged it then made hand signs for the Fire Ball Jutsu for which he shot at the ground.

This destroyed all the clones with the blankets and sheets along with it, making it an empty space.

The fire disappeared and all that was left was two Naruto's making a Rasengan.

I was shocked when Sasuke made a Chidori and were aiming to kill each other.

Sakura was about to run in between them but I grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place as she screamed for me to let her go, but I quietly told her trust me for which she looked confused but trusted me.

Once their Jutsu's were about to collide, but Kakashi-sensei appeared and grabbed both of their wrist and threw them towards the water towers for which the Jutsu's hit.

I let go of Sakura for which I apologised for doing that to her, and that I just didn't want her to get hurt.

Looking over to where the boys were and I see that Sasuke left a huge dent while Naruto left a smaller dent... But I knew it did a lot of damage from the behind because I could also the Rasengan.

Sasuke then jumped away and I see Naruto looking at me with sadness in his eyes for which I closed my eyes as he ran away as well.

Kakashi-sensei came over to me and Sakura and comforted her because she was crying and he said that he was going to fix everything.

Looking over at me, he smiled, thanking me for sending a clone, telling him what was going to happen for which I smiled and nodded.

I sighed as Kakashi-sensei disappeared and I hugged Sakura to help her with calming down because she was crying.

**********Time skip brought to you by being close to the end of the story**********

It has been two weeks since the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the hospital. I thought that it was just going to be a little fight, but I turned out to be wrong.

Sasuke has left to go after Orochimaru for power and I just found out last night.

The Genin's that went after him were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Rock Lee went after them after about an hour after the five Genin's left.

I was now sitting on a chair, waiting to hear about everyone's condition because two of them were on the verge of death while one was unstable and the last two had minor injuries.

Suddenly the door opened to show Shizune come out and told us that Neji and Choji were going to live and so was Kiba. I breathed out air then asked about Naruto since Shikamaru only broke a finger.

"He just woke up... You can go visit him." I nodded as Sakura and I walked into his room to see him covered in bandages all over his body.

Shikamaru was sitting on his bed talking to him then smiled at me as we walked in. Tsunade came in after us to see how Naruto was doing.

He then looked at Sakura and slowly said her name then looked down in shame.

Tsunade decided to speak up, "I heard that your injuries were pretty serious... You seem to be doing well, considering." I walked over to Naruto and sat beside him

I put a hand on his shoulder for comfort then he spoke, "I'm... Sorry, Sakura..." She looked shocked then gave a fake smile, "Sorry? What is there to be sorry about?"

She started walking towards the window while speaking, "Let me guess, you were being reckless again and went off on your own again... Heh, look at you now... You look like a mummy! Why do you have the curtains closed... It's a beautiful day outside!"

Naruto took my hand and held it while he spoke to Sakura, "I haven't given up! I'm still going to keep my promise! After all, it was a promise of a life time, I meant it!"

She didn't look at him as he spoke, but kept looking outside. "It's okay, Naruto, really..." I felt Naruto squeeze my hand tighter which made me look at him in worry.

"If I say I'm going to do it... That means I will, okay..." He looked at Sakura with a bright face, "Don't forget, my way of the Shinobi means... I always stand behind what I say!"

I smiled at his words and so did everyone else.

Everyone left after a few minutes but I stayed and played cards with Naruto until we heard a big thumb outside so Naruto opened the window's to see a giant toad with Master standing on top.

He then at on the outside of the window and listened to what Naruto had to say then started to speak, "I have something important to tell you... It cant wait... From now on, you are my only student... I need to make a full fledged Shinobi out of you in three years, and I'll do it."

Naruto and I were confused as to what he meant by three years so he answered our question. "We have got some disturbing information, regarding the Atatsuki... We believe that you are their next target, and we have three to four years until they come after you..."

I was shocked by this imformation, but I was more shocked by Naruto's answer, "No way, that's not going to work... I don't have time for that! Do you think I care about what might happen three years down the road!"

Master was shocked by what he was saying so asked what he was talking about. "Orochimaru already got his hands on Sasuke, and his life is in danger right now, that's what I'm talking about!"

Master said that he can't regenerate another body until three more years and fortunately he ran out of time before Sasuke got to him so he had to choose another body.

"That means, Sasuke is save for three years... So you do have time..." He said as Naruto shouted, asking if it was true for which Master answered him with a yes which made Naruto relax.

"Forget Sasuke..." Naruto's and my eyes open wide to what he was proposing. "You can't help him, so just forget about him. Sasuke went to Orochimaru on his own free will... No matter what you do, he will not change. I have seen many Shinobi so I know the type... Orochimaru and Sasuke are cut from the same cloth... Don't delirious yourself about you bringing him back because you can't... It's hopeless... A fools errand."

Naruto got fed up and grabbed my hand again while he spoke, "Maybe it's easy for you to give up on him, Pervy Sage, but I can't! He may seem like nothing to you, but he's my friend!"

Master told him to shut up which made close my eyes in disgust and fear. "Just take a good look at the condition that you are in, and he's the one who did it to you! Was that the work of a friend!"

Naruto looked shocked as he said no and tried to come up with a reason which made me look at him with sadness.

"If you insist on going after Sasuke... Then you will get no training... I will have the Anbu Black Ops, including Bell, watch over you which will prevent you from leaving the village."

Naruto was again shocked as Master kept speaking,

"You're not just some ordinary kid... You've got something inside you that the Atatsuki want, The Nine Tailed Fox, but if you do not behave and do not listen to what I have to say, then I have to do what I have to do. Eventually, you will have to face off enemies far worse then Orochimaru, and it's time you start preparing for them. The first thing you need to do is to give up on Sasuke... What happened was destined to happen... Dismiss him from your mind, and move on. To be a Shinobi, you need to have more then Strength and Jutsu's... You have to have the Judgement to make the right decisions, you must become stronger. The longer you remain a fool... The harder it will be for you to live in this world."

Naruto looked at Master with widened eyes then he looked Determined, "Fine then... If being smart is like you says it does... Then I will remain a fool my entire life! I am going after him, and I will do it alone if I have too! I'll create my own incredible Justu, and when ever the Atatsuki pop up, I will just take them down! "

This shocked Master and I but then I smiled at him, loving his determination towards his best friend. "I can't let you create an incredible Justu on your own , can I? Not like that Sexy Jutsu of yours, it's depressing..."

Master jumped back up on his toad as he spoke, "This more then foolish! You have a lot of work to do when you get out of the hospital, so be ready to hit the ground running! See you then..."

Naruto saluted him as he disappeared in style.

I picked up the stack of cards again and started to deal... "Another round?" I asked him as he laughed and I laughed along with him.

Hey Guys!

There is only one chapter left in this book... I can't wait to start the second one!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	19. Chapter 18: Little Journey

(Bell's Point Of View)

Master Jiraiya, Naruto, and I were all standing at the Village's gate, ready for our departure.

Today was the day that we were being sent out on a little journey to help with Naruto's training against the Atatsuki and getting Sasuke back. I was here to oversee and protect Naruto at all times... And to help him train along the way.

Sakura and Lady Tsunade were here to see us off for which I hugged Sakura, like I did at the battle at the hospital, which shocked her.

"We will see you later, Sakura... Keep getting stronger, okay? I know that you will be a great ninja when we get back since you are now training with Lady Tsunade."

She nodded and smiled then hugged me back, "You too! Be careful, okay? Don't let the two go on a pervert hunt everywhere." I

Laughing, I agreed with her for which I hear Naruto and Master puff their cheeks in a pouting motion.

Turning to Lady Tsunade, I hugged her as well as I spoke, "I will miss you, Lady Tsunade... Be the best Hokage you can be, and don't let Sakura slack off... And thank you, for everything... I will see you in three years..."

She patted my head and kissed my forehead, saying that she was going to miss me as well.

I then was looking around for our sensei, but turned out that he was on a mission so there was nothing I could do.

I looked at the gates then sighed. "I have been outside the village many times... But not for this long..." I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned to see Naruto with a smile on his face, "Don't worry, we will be back, I promise!"

I gave him a kind smile and nodded as we said goodbye to everyone and headed out on our journey.

As Naruto prepares to leave for his two-and-a-half years of training with Jiraiya, the others discuss the future and resolve to train harder so as to keep up with Naruto, not knowing that Hinata was watching him head off with Jiraiya and I.

Hey Guys!

That is the end of this book!

I am sorry that it was so short... I didn't know what else to write!

The sequel will be up in a few hours to a day!

The sequel is called "The Start Of Something"!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


End file.
